And the Walls Came Tumbling Down
by UnholyDragoon
Summary: A search for treasure; a search for a cure. But what do they have to do with the Demon God of the North? Chapter 7 now up! In the aftermath, can the most important words be said? more from Zelgadiss the Musician as well!
1. Searching for Legends

            Hello, Hello!  A lot of people might know me from my work in the Tenchi Fandom, but I had another story that was just begging for release.  I do not own Slayers.  If I did, I would be both Japanese and publishing new Canon material, not writing a fan fic.  Oh well.  See you in the Post chapter notes!

And all the Walls Came Tumbling Down Chapter the first 

            On a trail leading to a small town called Blasnos, life had been good for a group of bandits known as the Hellsweepers.  It was a beautiful autumn day, perfect for banditry.  No one they had ever encountered had failed to fall to their collective awesomeness…until today, that is.

            An explosion rocked the woods about five miles from the town.  A huge mushroom cloud of smoke rose into the air.  On the ground, all the members of the bandit gang Hellsweepers except the leader lay in smoldering heaps around him.  He couldn't believe it.  A single spell was all it took to take down his entire gang?!  

            The bandit looked around in horror as two shapes appeared out of the smoke, walking towards him slowly and resolutely.  The taller figure was large and well armored.  The figure held a weapon, most likely a sword, in its left hand as it walked next to the shorter figure.  The shorter of the two wore a long cloak and held a small glowing orb in its right hand.

            As the two beings came closer, they were finally visible as they cleared the smoke.  The eyes of the bandit leader widened in shock at whom had defeated his band.  The taller figure was a young man with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, a slightly dumbfounded look on his face.  The shorter figure was a young girl with crimson locks and a wicked grin on her face.

            It was inconceivable!  How could two people defeat over a dozen men with a single spell?  The bandit turned a practiced eye to the duo and quickly concluded that it had to have been the female that had roasted his gang.  How could that young girl do this?  He usually claimed such women as his own to toy with; surely she could not be that powerful.

            Even as the bandit leader got to his feet, the young swordsman had unsheathed his blade and stepped forward.  He swung the blade a few times before frowning slightly and turning away from the bandit to face his companion.

            "Oi, Lina!  I don't think this sword is going to be any good either!"

            Seeing an opportunity the leader of the Hellsweepers struck out at the golden haired male.

            The ruby-eyed girl was about to shout a warning when her companion caught the bandit's sword with two fingers as it swung toward him.  She shook her head with a smile as the blonde swordsman flicked the attacking blade away. 

            "I think I am going to have to find another sword Lina."  Even as he spoke, the young man was using the weapon he was so disappointed in to parry the bandit's attacks.

            "Alright Gourry, We'll see if there are any good ones in the next town.  Hey," Lina exclaimed as she grabbed a stick off of the ground, "keep him busy a sec, would ya?"

            The blonde, Gourry, turned his attention to the bandit even as he kept up his conversation with the red headed sorceress.  "Sure thing, but what for?"

            Lina mumbled to herself as she traced a circle around both of the combatants.  When she finished she was standing just to the left of her dueling companion.  "Hey Gourry, be a dear and c'mere."

            With a shrug, the blue-eyed warrior parried another swing and jumped over the circle to join his companion.  "Ok, now what?"

            "Oh, nothing much.  _Dill Brand_!"

            The ground in the circle exploded upward, carrying debris and the hapless bandit leader far into the air.  Lina held out her right hand expectantly.  Just as a small bag of gold, likely from the bandit leader, was falling into her hand, a blue-gloved hand reached over and deftly grabbed the offering.

            "Hey, that was mine!  I beat him up fairand square!"

            Gourry looked over at the fuming girl and scowled.  "But I did all the work."

            Lina stood there, a testament to human rage, her ruby eyes hidden by her fiery hair.  "Oooh…you jellyfish-for-brains!"  Lina brought up her hand.  

"Fireball!"

            One scorched swordsman later, the petite sorceress hummed to herself as she counted out the bandit's purse.  She looked back at her singed companion as he moodily followed behind her.  _I think I hurt his feelings, _she sighed to herself as she walked toward Blasnos.

            "Look Gourry," she began apologetically, "Dinner's on me when we get to town, 'kay?"  Crimson eyes joined the sorceress's mouth in a smile as Gourry's face cleared and he jogged up to walk beside her, his usual good humor returned.

            "Hai, Lina."

            Patrons at the village of Blasnos' single inn watched in amazement and horror as two travelers quickly, and noisily, ate enough food to feed a small army.  Upon entry, the duo had requested rooms and then proceeded to order two helpings of everything on the menu.  

For just the young red headed girl.

The young man had only ordered three helpings of all the even numbered entrees.  After the waiter had picked himself up off of the floor, the blonde had also requested a mug of ale for himself and a glass of wine for his friend.

            Now, with both food and spirits flowing freely, the other inhabitants of the inn were treated to a massacre of their food stock at the hands of the pair.

            "So Lina, where are we going this time?"  Gourry asked of his food-annihilating partner.

            Lina drank deeply from her goblet to clear her throat.  "Well, Gourry, I think we'll head for that old sages.  Y'know, the one we heard about last town?"

Gourry's face blanked in confusion for a moment.  Then it cleared and he answered between bites, "You mean the one that is supposed to be a master weapons maker?"

            With a smile, Lina nodded._  Trust jellyfish for brains to remember something when it concerns swords._  "Yep, that's the right one.  Maybe he'll know about a better sword for you."  While her companion was distracted, the flame headed sorceress stole a sausage from his plate.  "I figure at the least he'll know of a couple good legends."

            The tall swordsman nearly nodded his head, and stole a piece of bacon from her plate.  She saw this but let it go, since she snagged a large piece of ham in response.  And so the fight for the most food commenced.  The rest of the patrons from the inn could only watch in horror as the two travelers polished off a meal of gargantuan proportions. 

            Soon all that was left was a mound of plates reaching nearly to the ceiling.  Lina and Gourry leaned back from the table and sighed with contentment.  The blonde swordsman looked over at his ruby-eyed companion, smiling at the look of contentment on her face.  He drank deeply from his beer while wishing, not for the first time, that the rest of their friends could be traveling with them.  He dearly missed all of them, even though he would not give up traveling with Lina for anything in the world.  He did wonder what happened to his friends though.  It had been nearly a year since he had seen any of them.

            They had recently heard from the princess of Saillune.  Ameliawas doing well as she helped her father rule the kingdom justly.  Still, Gourry knew that she would rather be traveling with them.  More specifically, he knew that Ameliawould much rather be traveling with Zelgadiss.

            And what had happened to that stony swordsman?  The last they heard from him, he was heading further into the out lands as he searched for his cure.  Gourry wished him luck; if Zelgadiss could find his cure, his friend would finally be able to live his life the way he wanted to.  And with any luck that included a certain black haired princess in his life.

            As for him, there was nothing better than traveling with Lina Inverse.  Gourry didn't know how long he would be able to travel with her, but he hoped it was for the rest of his life.  He still missed having the Sword of Light, but that was one of the reasons that the two of them were traveling.  Maybe this weapons maker would be able to help them.  Then he could protect Lina all the better.

            Meanwhile, Lina was sitting back and study in her traveling companion.  Why did he continue to travel with her?  It didn't make any sense.  Both of them knew that she did not need a protector, but still Gourry traveled with her.  After everything they had gone through, after Fibrizo and Gaav and Dark Star, Gourry was the only one that was still with her.  Lina was shocked to discover that she did not honestly remember what it was like to travel without him.

            Shaking her mane of crimson locks, the sorceress decided that that was enough thinking for the night.  "All right, Gourry," she said a she stood from the table, "I'm going to bed.  We've got a really long day tomorrow."

            "Hai Lina," the swordsman said as he smiled and stood.  "I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast".

            After the two had retired in their rooms for the evening, the owners and employees of the inn gave a collective sigh of relief.  It was over, at least until breakfast.

            The morning dawned like any other; crisp air carried by a slight morning breeze made everything seem fresh and new.  After again eating more food than any two people should be able to consume, Lina and Gourry headed toward the mountain that held the weapons maker.  It was peaceful traveling through the slightly rolling hills, just the two of them.  Neither would say so, but it was just like when they first started traveling.  And it was a comfortable silence between them; there was very little that needed to be said between well-traveled couple.

            Around noon the duo finally reach the base of the "mountain".  It turned out that it was, to the seasoned travelers, nothing more than a very large hill.  Sitting atop this hill was a low stone building, the windows nearly touching the ground.  One glance inside a window told Lina and Gourry that the majority of the building was actually underground.  Near the house was a small copse of trees; in the middle of said trees was a large well.  Sounds coming from the well drew the attention of both travelers.

            Pumping water from the well within the trees was a young girl.  Our crimson haired sorceress approached the young girl while her warrior in blue looked around the building.  The young girl looked up when Lina approached stopped pumping and gave a wary smile.  

            The petit sorceress smiled and looked over the girl once.  She had medium length brown hair, and wore a simple peasant dress; from all appearances she could not have been more than ten or eleven years old.

            "What is a little girl like you doing so far out from the city?"  Lina asked as she looked at the child.

            The little brunette smiled and held up a pail of water.  "Getting water for my grandfather," she replied smartly.  

"Oh," Lina replied.  "Can my friend and I go with you to meet your grandfather?  We want to ask him a couple of questions." 

The little girl looked at the red headed sorceress intently.  Then, she nodded her head decisively.  With a smile she started walking toward the mostly underground building.  

With a shrug of her shoulders Lina followed the young girl, motioning Gourry to get in line with her.  The trio entered.  Inside, the building appeared comfy, if not downright homey.  The walls were covered with shelf after shelf of books, leaving little space that was left bare.  For all itsseeming smallness on the outside, once inside of the home was quite obviously large.  Indeed, there were two stairways heading down.  From the right-most stairway an old grizzled voice called up.

            "Kyra, did you get me the water that I needed?"  The voice called up from the darkness.  The young girl immediately walked over to the stairs.  Walking down the stairs slowly, she answered, "Yes I did grandfather.  And we have guests."  She started to struggle with her charge, as the pail itself was nearly as big around as the little girl.  

            Ever the gentleman, Gourry quickly walked over and relieved the young girl of the pail.  With a smile and nod, he headed down the stairs.  Kyra bounced down the stairs ahead of him, with Lina following behind.

            It was quite a bit warmer once they had reached the bottom of this stairs.  Once their eyes adjusted to the difference in light, the travelers realized that they were in the grandfather's workroom.  Glancing around the room, it became obvious that both sets of stairs led to the same place, just on different sides of the large room.  

On the right side of the room was a large forge.  Obviously well used and cared for, the elderly man looked perfectly at home in it.  It was also clear that the forge was exclusively used for only one type of smithing.

            The left side of the room was both held both a desk and multiple wall racks.  The desk was covered in papers, probably designs and notes about the singular craft practiced here.  The wall racks drew the immediate attention of Gourry and Lina.  All of the weapons hanging from the walls were far beyond average, a testimony to the man's greatness.  All of the gleaming instruments were of the utmost quality and precision, both breathtakingly beautiful and razor sharp.  It was obvious to Lina and Gourry that this elderly smith was a master.

            The smith himself did not appear to be that old.  The only indications of his age were wrinkles in his face and gray in his hair.  He looked over to his to visitors and said, "So what brings you so far out from town?"

            "My traveling companion and I were trying to find a replacement sword," Lina said in reply.  "Y'see, Gourry here used to carry a special sword for me, and we need to find me a good replacement."

Gourry immediately piped up from the other side of the room, "But Lina, it was **_my_** family heirloom, not yours!"

            "Shut up jellyfish!  If it weren't for me your family wouldn't even _have_ the sword!"

            The old man nodded and rubbed his chin.  "What sort of blade did he own anyway?"

            From where the golden haired warrior had been looking at all of the weapons on the walls, he turned to the smith.  "I use to wield the Sword of Light," he muttered distractedly as he tested some of the blades.

            The old man stopped rubbing his chin and looked from sorceress to swordsman incredulously.  Lina smiled and nodded her head, her red eyes glinting mischievously.  She patiently waited while the elderly smith collected him self and recovered from his shock.

            "You heard right mister…umm…what's your name anyway?"  Lina asked when she realized she did not know how to address the person she was talking to.  The old man just the blinked at her dumbly.

            Gourry looked over at the sorceress and said, "I think ya broke'im Lina."

            Lina charged over to the larger swordsman, jumped up and knocked him in the head.  "Shut up, jelly-fish for brains!"

            "Owwww…."

            By this time the old man had recovered.  "My name and is Gerald.  I'm sorry about the lack of introductions."  He smiled sadly as he regarded the bickering duo.  _So much like my daughter and her husband._  Shaking his head, the smith answered the fiery woman's original question.

"But to answer your question, I'm sorry but I have never made a weapon anywhere near that powerful."  Gourry looked down cast and Lina's eyes dimmed a bit at this news.  "The only thing that I know that might help is a legend from around these parts."  Both travelers brightened at that.

            Looking around, Gerald realized that Kyra was watching all of this in fascination.  He slapped the side of his face and chuckled.  "Where are my manners?  Let's all go upstairs and we'll have a bit of tea while I tell you what I know."

            Lina, Gourry, Kyra and old man Gerald went upstairs to the kitchen.  In true grandfatherly fashion, Gerald gave the young girl a glass of milk and a few homemade cookies.

            After starting the tea, the smith joined his visitors at the table.  Gourry was the one who broke the silence.

            "Umm…why is Kyra here?  Ow!  Lina that hurt!"  He exclaimed after getting bonked on the side of the head.

            Lina glared at her traveling companion.  "You shouldn't have been so rude then, should you have?"  She turned to their host.  "Sorry about my friends lack of a suitable brain, but I think we are both curious how a sweet little girl like that is out here so far from the city."

            "Well, that is a simple answer.  My daughter and her husband were required to visit the city of Saillune about two months ago.  Since the travel there and back would be quite dangerous, I offered to watch little Kyra until they returned."

            Lina nodded.  "Oh.  Well that clears that up.  She's such a sweet kid too."  

"Aye, that she is Miss Inverse.  In fact, I think she has the makings of a fine…"  Before the conversation could go further, the teakettle whistled.  Gerald stood and got the kettle and the requisite cups.  Within moments all of the people seated at the table were served and seated, collecting his or her collective thoughts.

            Finally, the old man broke the silence.  "As I told you before, I have not made a weapon as powerful as the SwordofLight.  However, I have heard of a legendary sword supposedly made during the Monsters War."

            "What?!?!"

            Gerald held up a hand.  "I don't know if the story was true or not.  However, I do know that there is a ruin in the Forest a weeks walk from here, in an isolated valley."  He sighed and rubbed his shoulder as if remembering an old wound.  "Being young and stupid I went there many years ago; probably about your age lass.  The trip there was not particularly difficult, and I found the ruins just like the map I had said."

            Lina interrupted him.  "There's a map?"

            He looked at her for a moment and then the aged smith stood and walked over to one of his many bookshelves.  After scrounging through a shelf, Gerald finally produced an old and well-worn parchment.  Wordlessly, he handed it to Lina.  Setting it on the table, both Lina and Gourry looked it over as the smith continued his story.

            "That's the map.  Follow it to the letter and it leads right up to the entrance of the ruins.  I didn't get much farther than that, though."  The old man scratched the back of his head with one hand, obviously embarrassed.

            Lina looked up at him.  "Well?  What happened then?"  She asked impatiently.

            "Umm, Lina?"  Gourry asked.

            "Not now, I wanna know what happened!"

            Gerald smiled sheepishly.  "Well, y'see, I am not a sorcerer by any means.  It turns out that the Ruins are sealed.  I couldn't get in."  Lina fell out of her chair with a resounding crash.

            The fiery sorceress jumped up immediately, her eyes raging infernos.  "That's it?!  All that buildup and that's all you can tell us?!?"

            "Umm, Lina."

            Said red-eyed sorceress was still ignoring her friend in favor of yelling at the top of her lungs.  After a few more minutes of shouting and threats, Lina calmed down.

            Gerald looked slightly put out, but not overly angry.  "Now miss Lina.  The map didn't do me that much good because I can't read it!  I have no idea what language it's in."  He just shook his head as Lina went back to looking over the map.

            Moments later the sorcery genius looked up in disgust.  "Dammit all, I can't read this either.  It's not written in any magical language that I know."  She puffed her breath out to move an errant strand of her hair.  "And I know _every _magical language!"

            "Umm, Lina?"  Gourry started again.  Finally, the combustible red head looked over at her blonde companion.

            Lina sighed, expecting Gourry to ask a jellyfish-esque question of unbridled stupidity.  She cracked her knuckles; Gourry would be just the stress relief she needed!

            Then Lina's fantasy collapsed with one simple phrase: "I can read the map, Lina."

            ****THUD** **And the sorcery genius is down!  Lina picked herself up off of the floor and looked over at the blue-eyed swordsman in total astonishment.

            "_You_ can read the map?"

            Gourry looked over at Lina and scowled.  "I'm not a total idiot Lina!  Besides, it's written in Elven."  The penchant disapproval in his gaze stopped the upcoming Lina-tirade short.

            Continuing to stare at him, Lina asked, "And how do you know how to read elven?"  She just could not believe that her best friend and sometimes confidante could do something that she couldn't do.  Other than fighting - after all, she had her magic, what good would being a sword expert be?

            The blonde crossed his arms over his chest.  It felt good to finally be able to lord something over Lina, even if it was only for a moment.  And, on an even brighter note, she had yet to fireball him!

            So Gourry finally answered, "I learned the language from the same place I learned how to wield the sword of light.  My family."

            Suddenly, a lightening spell went off in Lina's head.  _Of course!  Rowdy married that elven girl, so Gourry would have some elven in his family._  Her ruby eyes narrowed suspiciously.  _What else is he hiding?  Then again, he hasn't been nearly as dim since he lost the Sword of Light.  I guess the legends about the amount of focus it took to master it were real after all._

            Smiling sweetly, Lina looked over at the swordsman.  "Well then, what does the map say?"

            Gourry, not realizing the danger he would soon be in, was eager to reply.  "It says that the Mazoku sealed away a powerful weapon used by the forces of the Sea Dragon King."  Suddenly, Gourry's face clouded in confusion.  "Wasn't that nice Granny at the Blair Cribble the Sea Dragon?  I'm confused."

            Lina grit her teeth, but avoided retaliating.  "Does it say how to get in or not Gourry?"  She said, her voice tense with held aggression.

            Oblivious, Gourry replied, "Yeah, you just have to bust the sealing stone."

            "Thanks.  Oh, and Gourry?"

            Like a trusting sap, the blonde looked up at his traveling companion with a smile.  "Yeah Lina?"  He saw the look in her eyes finally and the smile fell away.

            "Fireball."

            Not long after the traditional Roasting of the Swordsman, Lina and Gourry had the map, had some supplies, and even had a new sword (of much better quality than the one he was using).  The sword was made out of a composite metal; the entire sword blade had swirls and waves in the green-tinged metal making it almost look alive. The handle was covered in a dark blue leather that matched the color of the blonde's armor.  After thanking Gerald profusely and giving a hug to little Kyra, the two slayers headed of into the wilderness to find the weapon that the Mazoku race had sealed more than ten centuries ago.

            "So Lina, what do you think is going to be guarding the weapon?"  Gourry asked as they traveled amicably into the wilds.

            Lina shrugged her shoulders as they walked.  "I dunno Gourry, but it can't be as bad as everything else we've gone through."

            Floating far out of view, a cloaked figure marked the progress of the two travelers._  So again they are going to make this interesting.  I wonder if I should warn them?_  The shoulders of the being shook with mirth, causing the ruby tipped staff in its hands to shake.  _No, it'll be more fun to just watch.  But if they get the weapon…_

            "My oh my, but you make life interesting don't you Lina?"

* * *

**END**, _Chapter the First_

            Time for the Post chapter notes everybody.  I wanna thank everyone that has bothered to read this story.  I know it might not seem like it, but I have quite a plot worked up for this story.  Just a couple notes that I feel need be said before ye read much further.

            First and foremost, I am a supporter of **traditional** couples, as implied in the Canon.  (yes, that means G/L, Z/A)  If that is not what you are looking for, then go elsewhere.  Sadly, I have a huge problem with non-canon coupledom, and there is far, far too much of it to suit my tastes.  Instead of criticizing everyone elses work, I have opted to write my own.  If anyone wants to know _why_ I have such a problem with L/Z or L/X, drop me an email.  At any rate, as I already stated, this _eventually_ will have canon couples, but not for a few chapters.

            Nextly I do wish to warn people about my handling of Xellos.  Going along with the ideas presented in TRY, Xellos is _not_ a nice guy.  He is a Mazoku, after all.  I do not intend to bash him, but he is quite evil and I will be showcasing my views on why he traveled with Lina and company.

            The last thing that I think needs mentioning is that this is by no means a short story.  It might take a while to post, but there will be a lot going on here.  Just bear with me, K?

            Now if everyone is done with my ranting, then I would greatly appreciate anyone that would like to drop me either a review or an email.  This story cannot improve unless ye tell me what I have done right, or have done wrong, so feedback will help me improve the story.  And thanks a million to Frrobbins (an excellent author in her own right) for proofreading my story and catching any typos or OOCness.  Thanks Fritha!

-DREZ


	2. Searching for Cures

And all the Walls Came Tumbling Down Chapter, The Second 

            By reaching out a hand, the clouds could be his.  This far up into the mountains, there was little separating the sky from the land; indeed, there was more blue here than green.  Looking down, the brave climber was unsurprised to see little but clouds and the hint of the far away green valley he had passed through nearly a week before.

            All of these thoughts were secondary, of course, to the man that was climbing through one of the most foreboding mountain ranges in all of the land.  Then again, he could barely consider himself a man, what with the body he currently inhabited.

            Zelgadiss Graywords was, currently, grateful that he had the chimeric body that he was cursed with.  If not for his unnatural strength and stamina, he would not be nearly as close to his goal.  Zelgadiss looked up, and grinned beneath the mask covering the lower portion of his face.

            Soon.  Soon he would reach the place he remembered just before he, Lina, and the rest of his friends fought Gaav and Hellmaster Fibrizo.  Soon he would be at the resting place of the Clair Bible.  Last time he had come here, he had not received the answer that could help him.  Now he hoped it would be different.  He _needed_ it to be different.

            A gray and blue hand reached up and met only air.  With a start, Zelgadiss realized he had finally reached the ledge.  The Chimera pulled himself up onto the ledge he had reached.  Looking around, it was as he remembered it.  Setting down his pack and his climbing equipment, he stretched, hearing the grind of his stony skin.  He was finally here.

            To think that being here was all thanks to Amelia.  While traveling in the outer world, Zelgadiss had come across a ruined library.  Within, he had found it to be a long forgotten library devoted to the white arts.  Unfortunately there was nothing to aid in his cure.  He had found an ancient text detailing quite a few unheard of and lost white magic spells.  In fact, almost all of the spells appeared to be high enough of a level that even the blue-eyed princess might have a hard time casting them.  Most he could not cast, but one had piqued his interest.  

            The spell he found was a minor summoning spell that relied on white magic.  The one that Zelgadiss had learned created a dove of pure white energy.  The dove then delivered whatever message the caster had for it, to whomever was the intended recipient.  From the letter he had received back from Amelia (he had sent the spell along with his original missive) the spell had caused her quite a bit of shock.  But seeing as only white magic could be used properly in Saillune, it had turned out to be an effective way to keep in touch.  

            The cursed swordsman had sent letters to Lina, Gourry, and Filia as well.  He had known ahead of time that the fiery sorceress wouldn't be able to reply since she had never been strong in either summoning or white magic.  Filia, on the other hand, had replied with a slightly more powerful version than he could cast.  In fact, the small tin of coffee that he currently used to supplement his chimeric body was thanks in no small part to the golden dragon.

            But the correspondences with Amelia were whatmattered the most.  She would always send him encouraging letters.  The content of her last letter is what had brought him to the Valley of the Dragons. 

            His last letter had been very negative.  He had found nothing in the outlands that gave him any hope that his cure was out there.  Short of going to the realms held by the Mazoku Lords, he did not know what to do.  Then he had received Amelia's letter.  He pulled it out again and read it, just as he had every time he had gotten discouraged.

            _Dear Mr. Zelgadiss, _

_I read your letter.  I am so sorry that you have not been able to find your cure.  But don't worry!  There would be no Justice in this world at all if such a warrior of righteousness as you obviously are were unable to find a way to undo Rezo's curse.  Justice will prevail for you Mr. Zelgadiss._

_            I do have a suggestion for you Mr. Zelgadiss.  I know that the last time they only took Lina and Martina, and then we ended up fighting the Hellmaster, but why don't you go and ask Milgasia or one of the other dragons if you can look at the Clair Bible?  If it can answer the question about the Giga Slave, maybe it can help you?_

_            I hope to hear from you soon Mr. Zelgadiss.  And, if you are anywhere near Saillune, please stop by._

_Your Friend,                _

_                                                                                                Amelia _

 The letter had set off a spark of hope in the brooding spell caster's generally morose thoughts.  And Amelia was right; if anything could help him, it would be the Clair Bible.  So he had returned to Dragon's Peak.  This time, there were not nearly as many dragons flying through the sky.  And from the looks of them, none of them were the evolved kind that could help him.

            _Time for the incantation, _the master shaman thought as he collected himself.  "_I call on the winds, the sower of change.  I call on the Land, bearer of Life.  I call on the flame, the purifying master.  And I call on the sea, the keeper of secrets.  Let the light of truth call out to the protectors of Right!  **Ryuu la Duger!**_"

            Golden light erupted around Zelgadiss and shot up into the heavens.  After a moment, the light faded.  Now all he had to do was wait.  It was a relatively simple spell, but the chimera felt that, if it worked, acquiring it would be worth it.  

            He had learned the spell from Filia.  Zelgadiss had sent a missive that to the golden dragon inquiring about how to enter the Clair Bible.  It turned out that Filia herself could not help him access the bible.  However, she did teach him the spell that he could use to summon in the bible's guardian.  The very spell he had just used.

            So the chimera waited.  When one is forced to wait, even short amounts of time can seem endless.  As a result, though only a half an hour had passed, Zelgadiss felt as though he had been waiting for most of the day.  While waiting, he had begun meditating.  As he sunk into his meditative trance, he thought on how he had learned such a useful technique.

            Meditation was a practice that he had learned while in the outer world.  During his travels, he had come across what the outlanders had called a monastery.  Zelgadiss had gone there to seek information on his cure.  Though they had not been able to cure him, the gray haired young man had stayed for nearly a month as the people at the monastery taught him things almost as valuable as his cure.  

            His stay there had done him a world of good.  The masters of the monastery were steeped in much ancient lore.  From them he learned how to attain a degree of calm and quiet within himself that aided his magic considerably.  Also, everyone there had accepted him, which had surprised him thoroughly.  After the chimera had told his story, the monks had asked him to remove his cowl.  None of them had reacted in horror, and none of them had looked at him in pity.  No, the monks (he learned later that was what they called themselves) did not treat him any differently because of his curse.  It was as if they saw him, but didn't see his chimeric body.  The only other person that had done that was Amelia.

            Focus was not the only thing the monks had taught him.  Reading thorough some of their philosophical teachings, Zelgadiss found a way to channel his rage, anger and depression into useful outlets.  Once he had released much of his pent up frustrations, he found it easier than ever to interact with the monks.  And his travels subsequently had proved that it improved his general outlook immensely.

            After he had learned all he felt he could, Zelgadiss had trained a few of the monks in the art of white magic, what little he knew of it.  During the month he copied the spellbook he had found, leaving it at the monastery as payment for everything that they had taught the cursed sorcerer.  Zelgadiss felt that it had been a good trade; with a new understanding of white magic, the monks could help the people near the monastery all the better.  

            The monks had given him a final parting gift.  In the month that he had trained with them, Zelgadiss had been forced to wear clothing that they had given him, since his traveling clothes were much to constricting for the training and skills used at the monastery.  So they had made a new set of clothes for him.  The clothing was a pair of gray soft-soled boots and matching loose fitting pants drawn tight at the hips with a simple strand of blue silk rope.  

            For the tunic, the fare was simple as well; a deep blue with green scroll work down the right arm.  He had been informed that the runes were symbols of peace and tranquility, as well as the phrase, "My enemies will break against the strength of my spirit."  Zelgadiss had smiled when he read it; it was certainly fitting. A simple gray vest went over the tunic. 

            The final piece of clothing was a new cloak in soft gray leather.  The cloak wrapped more full around him when it was clasped, with the clasp being at the edge of his left shoulder, not the neck.  Not only would it completely cover him, its construction made it quite easy to undo, once he was shown how.  While he was certain it would give him a few more stares, its covering would be welcome.  Additionally, it would make his clothing much harder to see, thus keeping the unfamiliar style of his clothing a secret from prying eyes.

            Newly clad in the monks clothing, and with his new sense of calm, he could finally take truly positive steps to resuming his life.  It was not long after that that he had received Amelia's letter and headed back to the lands he called home.

            While meditating, Zelgadiss had discovered that his already superior senses were heightened still further.  Thanks to that, he was awarethe moment thata large dragon dove toward his position.  He also felt the creature begin changing shape.  Exhaling a breath, Zelgadiss stood to greet the newcomer.

            Before the chimera was a golden haired man, who's regal bearing hinted at his true nature.  Zelgadiss was unsure of what to think; Milgasia was not the friendliest dragon he had ever met.  He was also surprised that the he had survived Xellos and the outsiders purge during the Darkstar incident.  The dragon in human form looked over Zelgadiss and frowned.  

            "So another of Lina's friends has returned," Milgasia said, his voice stern.  "How is it that you have summoned me?  No mortal has known the spell you used for more than one hundred years."

            Zelgadiss merely bowed from the waist.  "I was taught the spell by Filia Ul Copt, Milgasia.  In all my travels, it has become apparent that the only way I may find a cure is by accessing the knowledge of the Clair Bible."  Zelgadiss looked up at Milgasia and saw the deepening frown on the golden dragon's face.

            "It is as I feared," the golden-eyed figure said with a sigh.  "In any but the most unusual circumstances the answer would be no," he continued, the frown never leaving his face.

            Not changing his outward expression of calm, inside Zelgadiss was a raging inferno of pain, fear, and despair.  _This is my only chance!  If I cannot get to the Clair Bible, then I'll be stuck like this forever!  _Realizing that Milgasia was beginning to speak again, the chimera focused on the man's words.  A glimmer of hope entered his heart when he heard what the dragon said.

            "Much as I might personally disprove of a non-dragon accessing the Sea Dragon's wisdom, I have little say in the matter.  Your role against Dark Star has been noted by the Ryuuzoku."  Milgasia crossed his arms, but then said the words that nearly stopped Zelgadiss' heart.  

            "If it your wish, then you may indeed access the Clair Bible."

            Zelgadiss could barely contain his excitement.  After all his years of searching, his cure was nearly in sight!  He could finally undo the damage that his ancestor Rezo had done.  He looked down at his hands.  Soon, there would be no need to wear the fingerless cloves, nor the excessive amount of clothes he had worn for nearly a decade.  Milgasia's voice brought him back from his revelry.

            "Is this what you wish of the Dragon's, Zelgadiss Graywords?"

            Not trusting himself to speak, the chimera nodded once emphatically. 

            "Very well," the golden dragon said with a similar nod of his own.  Raising a hand and pointing it at the mountain, a vortex appeared.

            Milgasia held out a hand and looked intoZelgadiss' eyes.  "Are you prepared for what the Clair Bible will show you?"

            "Yes."

            So saying, Zelgadiss walked resolutely into the Vortex.  The last thing he heard was a quiet warning from Milgasia as the golden dragon followed behind.

            "Remember, the Will of the Sea Dragon will show you what you need to know."

            Falling through the sky is a strange feeling.  It is both terrible and liberating in the same breath.  In the moments you fall, there is nothing but you and the tides of the planet.  Nothing else exists.  As you fall, there is only truth.  Lies fade and become meaningless; after all, what good is a lie against the absolute truth of your plummet through the sky?

This was how Zelgadiss felt as he walked through the path to the Clair Bible.  He felt as though nothing, and everything existed.  And then he was there.  As his eyes adjusted to the peculiar half-light, Zelgadiss looked around him.  

            All around him were black pillars jutting out of the white sand that made up the ground.  Covered in symbols, the chimera knewat once that the pillars held all of the knowledge he could ever want, but that he could never come close to any of it.  He started when he felt Milgasia move past him and beganwalking down the path that appeared before them.

            Shaking his head, Zelgadiss followed.  Remembering the tales that Lina had told her friends after the ordeal was over he never took his eyes off of the golden dragon.  Soon they found themselves at an oasis in the desert.  Sitting in the shade of the lone palm tree was a woman.

            She had ocean blue hair that cascaded down past her slender waist.  The lady was dressed in white with golden trim, looking every bit a shrine maiden as she drew a finger back and forth across a stone slab.  Zelgadiss looked on in awe as symbols appeared in a blaze of energy on the slab following the path that she had woven with her finger.

            Milgasia led Zelgadiss to within a few feet of the woman, stopping and standing at attention.  The chimera stopped as well, unsure of what to make of this.  None of what he had seen was familiar to the sorcerer; what he saw varied greatly from the tale that Lina had woven over a fire after the battle with Fibrizo.  The golden dragon cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the woman seated before the two men.

            With a nod of her head, the lady turned to greet her visitors.  Zelgadiss was nearly struck a visible blow when he met her eyes.  While the rest of her was young, and very beautiful, the lady's eyes betrayed her true purpose.  Looking into those eyes, Zelgadiss could see eternity, as if those eyes had seen the beginning of time and had seen the end of time, with now being a drop of water into the oceans of her existence.

            "So you have finally come to me Zelgadiss Graywords," she said in a lilting voice.  The voice reminded him of the simplicity of a babbling brook, both calm and invigorating.  "What is it that Aqua can do for you?"

            Zelgadiss blinked.  He had met Aqua before.  This could not be the same old matron?

            "Oh but I am young man," Aqua answered his unvoiced question.  "I appear however I feel most appropriate for the situation."

            "Ah."

            Laughter bubbled up and out of the beautiful young woman.  With a smile she said, "I know why you are here."  Zelgadiss jolted himself from his ruminations to focus on her words.  "I can show you the truths of anything, and nothing.  Are you sure you are ready for _your_ truths?"

            Zelgadiss stepped forward.  "If you can show me the truth of my curse, the way to end it, then I am ready."

            Aqua smiled a sad smile but nodded her head.  "Very well."  She stood and motioned him toward the stone she was writing on.  "Touch the slab and find your truth."

The sadness in her voice served to make the stalwart swordsman's step falter.  Something about what he would soon learn saddened her, but he did not know why. 

            _Well, better to pull a Lina and err on the side of recklessness_, Zelgadiss thought to himself.  Thinning his lips and strengthening his resolve, he placed a hand upon the slab.  Light began lancing out from the slab, enveloping the adventurer.

            Milgasia crossed his arms and frowned.  Aqua walked up to him and put a slender hand over the dragon's crossed forearms.  His frown deepened.

            "Was there nothing else but this that could help him, Lady Aqua?"

            The memory of the Sea Dragon looked up at the guardian and sighed.  "You know I can only show him the truth, my friend.  His answer he will receive; what he does with his answer is up to him."  She smiled as she watched the light radiate ever more strongly around Zelgadiss.  "More than anyone, I think that he will have the strength and will to do what must be done."

            The golden dragon merely looked on.  "I hope you are right.  Ceiphied protect us, but I hope you are right."

            Light surrounded him, suffused him.  As his eyes focused, Zelgadiss realized that he was standing in a darkened room.  It was lit by a single candle on the edge of a wooden desk.  He shuddered when he saw who was using the room.  Sitting in a chair at the desk was the red priest himself.  He was going over a book with a crystal.  Experience around the man had taught Zelgadiss that Rezo used the crystal as a substitute for eyes when reading was necessary.  

            With a cry of anguish, Rezo threw the book he was reading across the room into the darkness.  He looked up suddenly when the sound of the book colliding with wall never reached his ears.  Instead, Zelgadiss watched as the book merely floated in midair, suspended by an invisible force.  A voice came out of the darkness, soft and sinister.

            "Now that is no way to treat a book worth nearly as much as a small kingdom, now is it, Rezo of the Red Robes?"  It queried from the darkness.

            Rezo stood and grasped his staff.  "Who is there?  Why can I not sense you…"Rezo brought up a shield immediately and assumed a defensive stance.  "State your business, Mazoku."

            The floating book disappeared into the shadows, and gloved white hands emerged from the darkness, clapping.  "Well done.  There are truly few that can sense me when I do not want to be sensed.  Very impressive for a blind man."  The tone was just as menacing as before, but amusement was laced through it.  Instead of being reassuring it served only to make the voice all the more mysterious and dangerous.  

            "You are obviously not here to fight, Mazoku.  State your business quickly before I am forced to destroy you."

            "Oh I seriously doubt that you could, for all of your power, wise man of the age," the voice stated, still amused but with a current of warning laced through its silky tones.  "But no matter.  I am indeed here on business.  I believe it will be beneficial to both of us."

            Grimacing, the red robed priest pointed his staff toward the still hidden Mazoku.  "What could you possibly offer me that I would willingly work with a spawn of the dark lords?"  Rezo's voice was commanding, but edged with his doubt and anger.

            From his vantage, Zelgadiss watched as Rezo froze with the monster's answer.

            "Your cure."

            For a moment, the silence hung palpable in the room, tension so strong the displaced sorcerer doubted he could cut it with Lina's Ragna Blade.  He blinked when a lance of white light leapt from Rezo's staff and struck the area the Mazoku was in.

            "How…_dare_ you taunt me with such outlandish lies!"  Rezo screamed in rage, a red aura springing into being around him.  It cut out immediately when a gloved hand slipped around the priest's throat.

            "Let it be known," the Mazoku began as he squeezed Rezo's throat, "That I could kill you if I wanted to.  But _My_ master wishes to grant you this boon."  The hand left his grandfather's throat and lay flat as a gray orb appeared atop it.  "All you have to do is perform an experiment for us.  Do this, and you not only will have a powerful servant to use as you please, but you will know the path to your cure."

            Rezo's hand reached up to grasp the orb, but hesitated.  "What kind of experiment?"

            "We wish for you to mix your white and black magic to create a hybrid creature for us; one part blue demon, one part human, and one part construct.  When you begin, the remaining parts of the combined soul will gather in this sphere.  Once full, return it to me."  

The still hidden Mazoku laughed.  "And upon completion, I shall give you the knowledge you seek."

            Hesitating a moment more, Rezo called out into the darkness, "And the sacrifice must be willing, yes?  That is the only way the spell will work."

            Zelgadiss got the impression the Mazoku nodded its head.

            "Of course."

            Bowing his head, the red priest grasped the orb.  After pulling it to himself, he looked around with his unseeing eyes.  "This will take a long time to get the magic to work.  How will I contact you and let you know that it is a success?"

            Zelgadiss got a feeling that the Mazoku was fading from the room as it answered.  And its response chilled him to his very core.

            "That, my friendly red priest, is a secret."

            Multi-colored light swirled around him again.  When he vision cleared, he saw the same room.  Only this time, he saw _himself_ kneeling in the center of the room.  Rezo stood beside him, the once gray orb now an eerie blood red.  The priest stood as if waiting for someone or something.

            Waiting was in short supply this time.  With a slight hiss of displaced air, a purple haired being dressed in a tan and black appeared.  It wore a Cheshire cat smile as it walked slowly towards the priest and his new "servant".

            "So after nearly a hundred years, you got it right, Rezo, my good friend," the Mazoku said in its softly sinister voice.  Zelgadiss could only look at the image in shock.

            The chimera's mind was nearly frozen.  He knew that his occasional travel partner was evil, but he never suspected that _Xellos_ had anything to do with his curse.  But then it hit him: most Mazoku seem unwilling to view humans as anything more than food or annoyances.  Only Xellos and the Beastmaster seemed content with using humans as playthings on a grand scale.  Thinking logically, it _had_ to be the general-priest if a Mazoku was truly behind what happened to him.  But his emotions were calling only for vengeance.  The call was so loud that Zelgadiss almost missed what the trickster priest had to say.

            Xellos was busy accepting the red orb and speaking to Rezo.  "Thank you my friend.  I trust you are pleased with the result?"

            "Just tell me about my cure, Mazoku."

            Zelgadiss watched as Xellos smirked.  "Still as blunt as ever, I see.  Very well, I shall tell you what I know.  There is a small statue made of legendary metal.  Inside this statue, is an object so powerful, it will amplify your powers more than adequately to heal your eyes, Mr. Red Priest!"  Xellos ended the speech with a smile and a nod.

            Rezo appeared less than thrilled.  "Your sure that this will cure my sight?"  More than a trace of doubt was in the priest's voice just then.

            The Mazoku's smile deepened, and a single eye opened to stare at the human before him.  Though there was laughter in the voice, Zelgadiss could see that there was none in Xellos's eye.  There was nothing in the depths of its eye save pure, calculated, malicious intent.

            "You will get everything that you want.  Everything."

            "And what will you do with the orb?"

            Xellos looked at the priest, now with both eyes closed.  "Oh, this?  I'll probably keep it as a souvenir," came the reply with a shrug of cloak covered shoulders.  

            Rezo frowned at the Mazoku.  "Then why have me perform such a rite in the first place?"

            "Just because I could, Rezo my dear," Xellos replied.  "Just because I could."

            The chimera's blood went cold as ice just before the light enveloped him again.

            Though his heart and blood still stubbornly refused to cooperate, Zelgadiss was surprised when he sight returned and he found himself standing in a rubble-strewn field.  He was sure that his trip would end.  Hadn't he seen what he needed to see?  A loud explosion from behind him snapped him from his introspection.

            The chimera gasped when his eyes finally focused on what was going on around him.  There was a furious battle raging around him.  But what had caught him by surprise were the players in this dance of death.  Lina and Gourry were fighting it out against a small group of Mazoku and a larger group of underlings.

            Most of the weaker creatures fell quickly in the magical onslaught from the fiery sorcery genius.  Others fell to the gleaming blade Gourry held.  Off-handedly, he noticed that Gourry sword seemed to be made of some sort of crystal.  

            When only a few of the strongest monsters were left, Zelgadiss watched as disaster struck in the form of the trickster priest.  Xellos appeared a few dozen feet in the air from the melee.  The chimera noted that the trickster priest looked the same as the other scenes he had witnessed save that a staff was in its hand.  The staff was missing its customary red orb from the upper portion.

            "My oh my, but can't they get this right?  All they have to do is kill them," Xellos said.  "I should not even have to dirty my hands."  

            Below, Lina and her swordsman had finally dispatched all but one Mazoku.  Gourry and the monster were locked in a duel of sorts while Lina merely stood nearby and shouted encouragements.  Neither was very concerned with the idea of outside interference.

            Raising a gloved hand, Xelloss yawned lazily, "So much for not having to work."  A beam of black energy shot down and enveloped Zelgadiss's friends.  When the cloud of dust cleared, Gourry was holding the red headed sorceress's bloodied and broken body.  Though covered in minor wounds, it appeared as if the blonde swordsman was fine.  However, even this far away Zelgadiss could see that Lina was already far removed from the land of the living.  

            Xellos had floated down to land within feet of the distraught warrior.  Using its staff, the Mazoku picked up the blade Gourry had been using.  With a gesture, it disappeared, probably sent elsewhere.  Then the purple-headed Mazoku turned its attention to the swordsman.

            "It's just so sad about your friend isn't it, Gourry?"  When the crying swordsman looked up, shock was etched on his features.  "Don't worry.  Now that the two of you have gotten that accursed blade for me from within that seal, I don't need either of you."  Gourry's eyes hardened as he glared at the monster before him.  "Now, now, I am just following orders my friend.  So be a good jellyfish and die."

            With discourse finished, Xellos released another blast of black energy, Zelgadiss watched his best male friend wither to nothing.  Before the cry of rage and anguish could rip out of him, Light filled his vision.

A strangled cry greeted his ears as Zelgadiss was finally released from the grip of the Clair Bible.  With a start, he realized that he was kneeling only a few feet from Aqua and Milgasia, his hand still on the stone.  He frowned and fought down his racing heart.

            "How long was I out?"

            The blue haired woman answered, "Only a moment, Mr. Graywords.  Now don't push yourself," she began as she watched the sorcerer stand and begin walking toward them.  "After your vision, you need time to rest."

            Zelgadiss shook his head negatively.  "I don't have time to rest.  Not after what I saw."  He turned to the incarnation of the Sea Dragon's memory.  "Was everything I saw the past?"  He asked, fear causing his voice to come out as a whisper.

            She smiled at him.  "What you saw was truth, Mr. Graywords.  I can only show you that.  What does the past, or the future, have to do with truth?"

            "So if I go and search for my cure, maybe even find my cure, then right now I will be sacrificing two of my best friends for my humanity," Zelgadiss grumbled, anger flooding his tone.

            "As I said, I can only show you truth.  What you do with it is entirely up to you."

            Zelgadiss stood straighter and turned to Milgasia.  "Can you send me to Saillune?"  The golden dragon looked at the chimera in surprise.

            Milgasia asked, "Why there?  Why not directly to your friends?"

            Zelgadiss looked the ancient dragon in the eyes.  He brought a fist up and shook it.  "Xellos was bad enough when he taunted and used us.  I am going to make him pay for what he's done, in spades.  But for that, I am going to need help to save my friends."

            The golden dragon stared at Zelgadiss for a moment then nodded.  "Very well.  I shall take you there immediately."  With a bow to Aqua, Milgasia turned back to his stony charge and placed a hand on his shoulder.  Without another word, both vanished.

            Aqua gathered up the ends of her robe and took her seat near the slab again.  Before she returned to her work, she smiled.  _Soon_, she thought.  _Soon the loss during the War of the Demon Lord's Resurrection will be put right.  Very soon._

_

* * *

_

**END** - _Chapter the Second_

            Welcome to the post notes.  Not much, just a couple of things to clear up.  **KellyChan** – I did not mean to imply that Gourry was part elf, only that, far in the past, Gourry's _family_ had elven blood in it.  After all, Rowdy said in the Movie that he was a couple of hundred years old since Joyrock wouldn't let him die.  Now, that might not be that long for an elf, but that is five or six generations of humans.  According to most fantasy world's theory on cross breeding, there would be no way for him to have any sort of benefit to being that distantly related to an elf.  Sorry for the misunderstanding.

            I do hope no one thinks I did a bad job with Xellos.  It is very hard, I think, to keep him in character with how he is in the series and not make him a caricature of himself.  Hope I did alright. 

            Well, I don't have anything else to add, save that Reviews make writers happy.  Constructive reviews make writers better.  Both make for a happy, improved writer.  Get the picture yet?  Anywhoo, drop a review or an email iffin ye want to say ye liked it, hated it, etc.  Also many thanks again go to Fitha for an excellent proofreading!  See ye next chapter!


	3. Searching for Allies

**And all the Walls Came Tumbling Down**

Chapter the Third 

            High walls, all of white marble, surrounded a tiered meeting hall.  Sittingin the tiers where weremany well dressed men and women.  On this fineday in Saillune, they all listened intently to a single speaker.  The speakers stood by a podium in the center of the hall.

            Standing on a small block, to raise her to a height above the podium, a black haired lady in regal clothing addressed the collected nobles.  Her lustrous black hair was kept short, to just above for shoulders.  She was dressed in a white robe that was adorned with pink highlights.  Her bright blue eyes held the attention of the gathered government body.  

            Amelia was in quite a pique over the noble latest actions.  Some of the more influential landowners had seen fit to increase the taxes of the people on their land.  She simply could not allow this to continue.  Not only did it undermine the authority of the ruling family, it was thoroughly unjust!  So she had gathered a majority of the ruling houses together, including the offending houses, so that they could resolve this matter.

            Consequently, the princess found herself trying to hold off a tirade as she addressed the noble.  Things had been going smoothly until one noble, Lord Artax, had voiced his objections to the crowns "meddling" in the private affairs of the landowners.

            "But how can you not see the injustice of increasing the taxes?"  Amelia asked incredulously.  "I thought it had been agreed I both the houses and the crown that taxes were not to be increased and create further hardships with common man?"

            The arrogant noble was not swayed.  He sneered, "that agreement was made long ago princess.  Our lands have become more prosperous, and the ruling housing should reap that prosperity."

            Blue eyes widened in outrage.  "So youwould take the prosperity of your people and give it to yourself?"  She said in a deceptively calm voice.  "You would deny your people, the very people that make you land wealthy, happiness that their hard work has granted them?****

            "This kind of injustice cannot be allowed to continue!"  Amelia leapt to the top of the podium.  "I, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, cannot stand by and watch this evil undermine the faith and trust the commoners have both in the nobles and in the Crown!"

            The collected nobles sighed tiredly.  Most recognized a justice speech when one began.  This was all too common an occurrence where Prince Philionel, Amelia's father, was concerned.

            Failing to notice the hardening stares, the princess continued, "as such, my father has asked me to give you the following announcement."  Unfurling a hitherto unseen document, she began to read.

            "The crown hereby decrees that all lands controlled by the country of Saillune shall have a uniform tax placed upon it.  The tax shall be increased by two percent from the previously agreed upon figures.  No More, No Less.  Any in violation of this shall have their personal holdings taxed an additional third by the crown.  Compliance shall be made in a fortnight."

            A collective gasp was uttered by those gathered.  The nobles looked at each other in shock.  It had been nearly five years since the Prince had issued in edicts regarding how the nobles governed their land.  

            The raven-haired princess jumped off of the podium, and left the hall.  Her smile was a smile of the righteous as she felt her good work had been done.

            A few hours later found Princess Amelia sitting at a desk in her room.  Her room was what you would expect of both a young girl and a princess.  The large opulent room had walls of white marble, with furniture to match.  The covers on her bed and the highlights in the room were of light pink and purple.  

            One wall was adorned with a painting of her family.  A beautiful woman that could only be Amelia's mother sat in a chair.  Held in the ladies arms was a young girl of five or six years old.  Standing next to them was prince Phil.  In his strong arms was a bouncing baby girl who could be no more than a year or two old.  

            The princess was seated at the desk, writing on a piece of small parchment.  She wrote for a minute more and then stopped.  She set her pen down and picked up the paper she had been writing on.  

            Dearest Zelgadiss,

            I pray that you are doing well my friend.  As I have not heard from you in more than a week, I must presume that you are currently involved in something that will not allow you the time to send me word of your progress.  I hope this is so.

            During the last week, I have heard from Lina and Gourry, Mister Zelgadiss.  You are right, neither of them seems willing to alter the friendship and familiarity that they currently have by admitting their feelings to each other.  It is both amusing and saddening, Mister Zelgadiss.  I only wish they could be more honest with each other.  It has been years since they went and saw Zephilia together, but still they are afraid of the path the truth will lead them down.

            Amelia stopped writing, setting her pen down with a sigh.  She looked around before standing and walking to the window of her room.  Opening the glass, she looked out over Saillune with a bittersweet smile.

            "How can you talk about the two of them needing to be truthful when you can't even be honest yourself, Princess?"  She asked, lowering her head to stare at the street below.  "You can't bring yourself to tell Mister Zelgadiss how you feel, so how can it be just for you to try and make Lina and Gourry admit anything?"

            The black haired princess slammed a fist into her open palm.  "That's it!  A warrior of Justice must be truthful and honest.  I will just tell Mister Zelgadiss how I feel!  Then the flowery passion of True Love and Justice will shed light onto his gloomy world!"  With a smile, Amelia returned to her table to continue her letter.  Sitting down, she began to write again.  Her hand moved slowly at first, but began to pick up speed almost as fast as the blush that rose on her face.

            Speaking of paths, Mister Zelgadiss, the path of Truth has called me to confess something to you.  You see, dear friend, we have been good friends over the years.  In fact, I have not been as close to many people as I am with you.  Only my lost sister Gracia and my father are as important to me as you are.  For you see, Mister Zelgadiss, I love both big sister and father dearly.  As I lo…

            A knock at the door stayed the princess's hand.  When she looked up, she saw one of the maids looking in on her.

            "Yes?"

            The maid looked over at the princess and smiled.  "Your father wished you to know that the delegation from Zoana was here princess.  He requests your presence if you are not busy."

            Amelia looked down at the letter she was writing, a slight blush still on her face.  _I'll finish this later; after all I have plenty of time._  Setting down her pen, she stood and made for the door.  "I shall join him immediately then."  Following the maid, the princess left the room.  The unfinished letter lay on the desk, quivering slightly with a light breeze from the window.  It was as if the naked emotions in its words were shaking in nervous anticipation of being read.

            Prince Philionel De Saillune was in a good mood.  The current king and queen of Zoana were much easier to deal with than the previous king.  In fact, the two kingdoms had a very close relationship, especially since his lovely daughter had traveled with both of them.  Under his daughters recommendation, he had elected to support Zoana and help the battered country return to its former glory.  Now if he could just get them to stop worshipping their patron deity…

            Fanfare interrupted the prince from his musings.  Sitting more upright on the throne, he watched as the delegation arrived.  Two armed guards led the way in the black and yellow colors of Zoana.  Phil's eyes widened when he noted the pair behind the honor guard.

            Dressed in a flowing black dress with golden trimming, Martina, the very queen herself, entered the room.  Laced through her curly green hair was a silver crown lined with emeralds.  She wore a cyan shawl that highlighted her hair.  On her left hand was a very large, and very gaudy, diamond and emerald wedding band.  She looked over at the man that held her arm and smiled.

            Zangulus, her husband and king, looked mostly unchanged from his traveling days.  He now wore black pants and a black jacket with a yellow shirt to provide color.  His long black hair still hid one of his eyes as his wide brimmed hat cast a shadow over the rest of his face.  His signature hat was now black, with a yellow band; like his pants and jacket, it was made of black velvet.  Other than a simple gold band on his left hand and the sword at his side, he wore no other adornments.  Arm in arm with his wife, Zangulus walked toward the throne.

            In short order, the procession was over and the two rulers were standing at the base of the stairs leading to the throne.  To not insult his guests, Prince Philionel De Saillune stood and descended the short flight of stairs to stand level with the visiting dignitaries.  He smiled over at them as he nodded his head in recognition.

            "Greetings, Queen and King of Zoana.  It is a pleasure to have the both of you grace our humble kingdom with your presence."  He let out a small bark of laughter.  "It is good to see such valiant believers in justice doing well with their people and their land."  The prince of justice missed the look that passed between the two standing before him.

            He motioned towards a door leading to an antechamber.  "Come, let us go and seat ourselves so we may talk of the success that both our kingdoms enjoy under the light of Justice and Truth!"  With Martina and Zangulus following behind, Prince Phil headed out of the greeting hall.

            Inside the smaller room he led the couple to, the dark haired prince and his companions were seated at a round table laden with reams of paper.  After sitting, servants brought in refreshments before exiting as quietly as they had arrived.  Once everyone was comfortable, Prince Phil grasped the first paper he saw.  

            "As you know, our two kingdoms have many trade regulations that, at your request, we are supposed to look over.  This first one is about Zoanian textiles…"

            Amelia stood outside the meeting room, listening for an appropriate time to enter.  She had arrived only a few minutes ago, and she could hear the discussion even through the door.  She sighed.  _Why would Daddy want me to meet with the delegates from Zoana?  It sounds like he has everything under control._  Hearing a lull in the conversation, the raven-haired princess knocked on the door before entering.

            Expecting to find her father discussing policy with ambassadors, Amelia was pleasantly surprised to see Martina and Zangulus rising to greet her.  Smiling broadly, the self appointed champion of justice rushed across the room to embrace the green haired princess.

            "Princess Amelia!"

            "Queen Martina!  And King Zangulus!  It's so good to see you!"

            Prince Phil cleared his throat during the introductions.  "Daughter, you have chosen a fine moment to join us!  I was just about to suggest, if there is no more pressing business, that we recess.  It is a fine time to enjoy a pleasant countryside horse ride, so I shall leave our esteemed guests in your capable hands."  With a bow to the visiting dignitaries, the ruler of Saillune left.

            The aqua haired princess looked Amelia up and down before remarking with a laugh, "Look at you, Amelia!  You've grown up splendidly."  With a nudge at her husband, she continued, " I daresay you could even compete with me for most beautiful royalty now princess!"

            Amelia blushed under Martina's compliments.  "N-no, not really.  Daddy says that I got too much of his height even if I got all of mothers looks," she stammered out.  Her blush deepened when the former swordsman smiled and shook his head.

            "You do your family proud, Amelia."  If he would have said more, he wisely closed his mouth after his queen shot him a disapproving glare.

            Martina huffed at her husband before smiling at the princess.  "So, anyway, like, how are the rest of our friends.  Other than you and Sylphiel, none of our traveling companions have even written.  If I didn't know better, I'd say that they had forgotten me!"  She crossed her arms and turned her face upward, the look on her face clear she could not understand how _anyone_ could forget her.

            Amelia gulped before replying, "Well, I am sure that they would contact your if they had the chance."  _But then again, I don't think Lina wants you to try and curse her again, and Gourry probably doesn't want to take on Zangulus without a decent weapon._  She sighed inwardly when she saw her reply mollify Martina.

            "That must be it.  So," the visiting royalty began, "have you been in contact with any of them lately?"  She snickered while asking, "especially your friend Zelgadiss?"

            Amelia missed the implied undertones and replied truthfully, "Yes I did.  In fact, he should be on his way back into the inner world soon."  She smiled, thinking about seeing the chimera again.  "I think he'll stop by too."

            "Oh _really_," Martina drawled.  Amelia cast a nervous glance at her friend.  "Is he gonna come to Saillune for a little _R & R_, eh Amelia?"  

            Finally the princess caught the hidden meaning of her friend's overtones.  She blushed madly, most of her face turning red.  After a moment, she recovered enough to jump up on the table and point a finger into the sky.

            "That is a totally unjust and not nice thing for you to say, Queen Martina.  Implying such things about the honorable Mister Zelgadiss is unkind!"

            "So you don't want him to spend some quality time with you?"

            "Of course I d…  I mean No…I mean," she blushed even more hotly than before when Martina burst out laughing.  "It's not just to say such things when Mister Zelgadiss isn't even here," the blue-eyed princess muttered while she waited for her 'friend' to finish laughing.

            A cloaked figure sneezed as he walked out from the shadows of the main gate, a tall blonde gentleman following him.  _Hmmm,_ Zelgadiss thought to himself.  _Maybe somebody's talking about me?_  With a shrug he turned to his companion.  "Thank you for taking me this far.  Tell lady Aqua that I appreciate her help greatly."

            Milgasia, frowning as he looked around at all of the humans walking past the pair, nodded his head in affirmation.  _Wow, he must like people even less than I did all those years ago._  Zelgadiss smiled.  _I guess the princess finally rubbed off on me._

            Finally resting his steely eyes on the chimera, Milgasia spoke.  "Good luck Zelgadiss.  If you truly plan on challenging that Mazoku general-priest, I suggest you fortify yourself."

            The rocky skinned sorcerer nodded, the smile falling from his face.  "Don't worry, I will."  He turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to the golden dragon.  "How long do I have before what I saw takes place?  I know that the Xelloss hasn't confronted me yet so there is time, but _how_ long will I have to get there?"

            Milgasia nodded, finally smiling.  "Lady Aqua was right, you are as smart as the stories say.  Give or take a day, you have a week to get there.  By then, your friends will already be to far into their fates to save them."

            Zelgadiss nodded and shook the dragon's hand.  "Well met, Milgasia."  With that he turned and walked away.

            The blue-eyed being watched the chimera walk off.  Then he shouted out, "Zelgadiss!"

            Stopping, the gray eyed young man looked over his shoulder at Milgasia.

            "Lady Aqua wished for me to give you one final message: 'When the Darkness comes for us all, the only things we can take with us is what binds us to this world, and to each other.  Trust your feelings, Zelgadiss, for only they can save you when your world turns to night.'"  With a final nod toward the cursed shaman, Milgasia faded from sight.

            Zelgadiss looked for a moment longer at the spot the golden dragon had vacated.  With a shrug of his cloaked shoulders, he walked into the city.  At any point in the day, Saillune was bustling with activity.  And why should itnot?  As the white magic capital of the world, there was little the populace feared within its walls.  Its citizens, more so than in any other city, uphold the law with a passion and a sense of duty.  Consequently, it was one of the liveliest cities in the world.

            The stony skinned sorcerer's path took him almost half an hour, as the city was quite busy.  He just had to finish with Aqua at noon, didn't he? He looked up at the burning disk of the sun, and after a moment scowled.  For a second, he thought he had seen a dark shape in the sky, but after blinking it was gone.  Must be the heat getting to him.  There was far too much sunshine and warmth for his liking.  Grumbling, the chimera walked on until he reached the gates to the castle.

            Finally reaching the gates, the cloaked sorcerer was not terribly surprised to be stopped at the gates by the soldiers.  With a long used sigh, he produced a well-worn pink bracelet with a round blue gem on it.  He grinned inwardly when he saw the guards eyes widen.

            "I would like to see the Princess please."  

            The guards immediately snapped to attention.  One saluted smartly and ran in to the castle to alert the princess of her guest.  The other turned a respectful gaze to the visitor.  "Please sir, this way.  I shall take you to the sitting room while the princess is summoned.  The princess will be overjoyed to see you, sir."

            Shaking his head, Zelgadiss replied, "I'm sure she will."  With nothing further, the guard and the chimera walked into the castle.

            A dark shadow reappeared in the sky, nearly a mile up from the city.  Trusting in the city's guards and its magic, the populace had little cause to worry that one of the most powerful Mazoku in existence hovered overhead.  Xelloss was rubbing its chin in concentration and thought.  Snapping gloved fingers the general-priest smiled clearly solving whatever dilemma it pondered.  Fading from existence, the monster in the shape of a man was never detected by the citizens of Saillune.

            From a small dining hall in the private wing of the palace, the sounds of a terrible battle resounded, frightening some of the newer staff.  Most of the servants that had worked for the royalty were confused, though.  Lina and Gourry, known throughout the castle as a servant's worst nightmare, were not in attendance.  So who could be causing such a ruckus?

            Princess Amelia was wondering this herself as she watched her friends Martina and Zangulus perform a gustatory massacre usually reserved for the Dra-Mata and the former Swordsman of Light.  But there was a difference, especially to the raven-haired beauty's trained eye.  Whereas the fight between Lina and Gourry was to see which could eat the most, fastest, the swordsman feasting now seemed more concerned with fending off his wife's advances on his meal than trying to hoard everything.

            Finally the king of Zoana could stand no more.  Physically removing his plate from the table, he cried out, "Martina!  What in Zoamel Gustav's name are you doing?!  There's plenty of food for everyone!"

            In response, the gray-eyed queen paused and looked over at her husband.  "I'm sorry, Zangy, darling.  I'm just soooooo hungry!"  She returned to her feasting, but ate with slightly more decorum.  Everyone sighed when they saw that the worst was past.  

            Amelia was just starting on her tea (she never could get used to coffee, though she did try) when a servant entered the room and tapped her on the shoulder.

            "I'm sorry to disturb you, princess," the young man began, "but you have a visitor in the royal sitting room that requests your immediate attention."

            She nodded her head.  "I'll be along as soon as I finish my tea."

            "Very well.  I shall inform yourguest that you shall meet him shortly."

            Just as the servant left the room, Martina let out a very large, very contented, sigh.  "Ahh, much better."  She smiled at her husband, who had a distinctly green hue to his face, before looking over at her fellow royalty.  "So, you have a visitor?  I'd like to join you, if you don't mind.  I need to walk off some of this food to make room for dinner."

            Amelia shook her head in amusement as she rose.  "As long as it isn't state business, I don't see why not."  After a moment's thought, she added, "If it is state business, it will be good to see the two of us getting along anyway."  All three got up and left, following a servant to the correct sitting room.  

            A short walk later, Amelia, Martina, and Zangulus arrived at the sitting room.  The servant bowed to his princess, and then to the visiting royalty.  He straightened and left.  With a deep breath, the blue-eyed princess of Saillune opened the door.

            Standing by a cloak rack was a person in a light gray cloak, the design totally unfamiliar to her.  His or her back was to the princess.  Pausing for only a moment, having heard the door open, the person reached over and undid a clasp on the cloak.  With a swift tug, the cloak was removed in a flourish, revealing a man dressed in unfamiliar gray clothes; the only color on the outfit was a midnight blue tunic that bore emerald writing down one sleeve.  Ironically enough, the shirt was only a few shades off from the young man's rocky skin.  Eyes widening, Amelia finally recognized the man standing before her.

            "ZELGADISS?!?!"

            With a smile and a nod, he replied, "It's good to see you too Princess."  Zelgadiss watched as the sapphire eyed young sorceress stared at him for a moment.  He haphazardly noticed that two other people standing in the hall, but his eyes were focused on the princess before him.

            As if fired out of a canon, Amelia shot toward her friend to tackle him in a bear hug.  In her haste and excitement, she forgot one very important thing about the chimera; his stone body was not very giving.

            ****WHUD****

            "Owwwww…"The princess muttered as she slid off of Zelgadiss and on to the floor.  Then she bounced up and shook her head to clear away the stars circling like a halo.  With an embarrassed grin, she stood next to the blushing chimera.  Looking him over, her smile faded.

            "You haven't found your cure, Mister Zelgadiss?"  She queried sadly.  Surprising her, the well-traveled sorcerer smiled, though there was pain in his eyes.

            "I did find my cure Amelia," he began, though there was sadness in his voice that surprised her even as she unleashed a beaming smile. 

            Martina cleared her throat.  "Aren't you at least going to say hello Zelgadiss?"  here eyes welled up as she gasped, "You can't say you've forgotten me?"

            The chimera gulped as he turned to the lady of the light green tresses and her companion.  "I tried to," he muttered under his breath so only Amelia, who was standing a step away from him, heard clearly.  Then he coughed and said loudly, "Of course not, princess…I mean, _Queen_ Martina.  How could I forget either you or Zangulus?"

            Grinning from ear to ear, Martina looked Zelgadiss up and down.  "So Zel, are ye going to pray to Zoamel Gustav for your cure now?"  Behind his wife, Zangulus shot the chimera an apologetic look.

            Stepping away from Amelia, the gray-eyed sorcerer cleared his throat.  "No, I know where, or more specifically, who has my cure."  Everyone smiled supportively at him.  Waiting for him to continue.  "But there's something more important that I need Amelia's help with."

            "But your cure is so important Mister Zelgadiss!  What could be more important than finding it?"  Amelia asked, shock plain on her features.  It was inconceivable that _anything_ could sway him from his cure, especially with it so close.  In all the time she had known the wiry haired chimera, the only time he wasn't looking for his cure was when he was forced to help Lina and Gourry save the world.  But she would have heard if Shabranigdo was going to be resurrected.

            "If we don't hurry, Lina and Gourry are going to die."

            In the silence following his declaration, you could hear a pin drop.  Onto soft mud…one hundred miles away.  Suddenly, as if time itself had finally snapped back from its shock, all three of members of Zelgadiss's audience began talking at once.

            "Nobody can beat Miss Lina…"

            "But I haven't gotten Zoamel Gustav's revenge!"

            "I haven't beaten Gourry yet!"

            The cursed sorcerer shook his head in derisive amusement.  _They haven't changed any,_ he thought of the king and queen of Zoana.  Zelgadiss cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

            Amelia raised her hand tentatively, as if she wanted to ask a question.  So the Chimera looked herway and said, "You don't have to raise your hand to ask a question Amelia."

            Blushing a light pink, she asked, "But Mister Zelgadiss, who or what is strong enough to beat up Miss Lina _and_ Gourry?"  It was a good question, and Zelgadiss nodded in her direction.  But he knew that if his reason for not getting his cure caused such uproar, the answer to his friend's question would cause chaos.  But the question was out there, and he did not make a habit of lying, especially to Amelia.

            So the chimera sighed and replied, "Xelloss."  The reaction was immediate.

            "WHAT?!?!?"

            Both the swordsman turned king and the blue skinned sorcerer were nearly knocked down by the volume of the cries from the two young royals.  Martina was the first to speak after the initial outbreak.

            "But Xelloss always helped us, even if he was an icky Mazoku."  She sniffed once, then stood straight and declared, "It can't be him.  He was such a cutie, and he was a _hero_ in my series, so there!"

            Zelgadiss crossed his arms and glared at the pouting queen.  "Well, this time he's the Villain, got it?  You weren't in the series dealing with Valgaav and Darkstar, so you don't know him as well."

            "But Mister Zelgadiss, Xelloss was mostly nice to us," Amelia pointed out.  "He even helped defeat Darkstar."  She jumped up on a couch and struck a pose.  "It is unjust to called Mister Xelloss a villain."  The stone-skinned young man she was pointing at, his only reaction was the twitching in his right eye.

            Zangulus tried to calm things down by asking, "How do you know Zelgadiss?"

            Mollified by a reasonable question, he answered, "When I went and saw Aqua and the Clair Bible, it showed me how I was made and what would happen if I got my cure immediately."  Amelia and Martina calmed down reluctantly.  Both knew that their friend did not lie if he could help it, and that the Clair Bible _couldn't_ lie.  Further, Amelia could see the pain in Zelgadiss's eyes as he talked.  She reached over and placed her small pink hand over his rocky, gloved one.

            "I'm sorry, Mister Zelgadiss.  I just can't believe that Xelloss would try and killMiss Lina.  He always helped us when we needed it."

            The chimera, if he noticed Amelia's hand, made no indication of it.  He slowly continued, "I would not have believed it either if I hadn't seen everything I saw."  He shuddered once.

            "I've always assumed that Rezo did this to me because he was testing a theory or because he wanted a slave.  But Aqua showed me the truth.  He did this to me because he thought it was the only way to return his sight.  Someone offered him his cure, and all it would cost was the damnation of one willing soul."  Amelia and Martina gasped, but remained silent.  The king and queen of Zoana held each other as the tale continued

            "Rezo did this to me to gain the information he needed for his cure.  And it turned out that the Mazoku he dealt with wanted him to perform the experiment just for fun.  The irony of it all, Rezo didn't want to.  He wouldn't have done this to me had it not been for the Mazoku that tempted him with his cure."

            From her place at his side, Amelia said softly, "Did Xelloss make the pact with Rezo?"  Zelgadiss nodded.  Amelia hung her head for a moment before standing.  

            She pulled herself up to her full height, placed a hand on the chimera's shoulder, and declared, "This wrong cannot go unpunished!  I, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune shall bring down the hammer of Justice on the foul Mazoku Mr. Xelloss.  We shall not rest until he has atoned for all of his evil!"

            Everyone in the room fainted.

            In the aftermath of Amelia's justice tirade, and everyone's recovery, the raven-haired princess prepared to leave.  _It feels good to go adventuring again_, she thought to herself as she packed her traveling pack before placing the whole thing inside her cloak.  After admiring Lina's cloak for all of its magical tricks, the crimson haired sorceress had enchanted one for Amelia for the girl's fifteenth birthday.  It was still one of her favorite gifts._  And this time I get to help Miss Lina!_

            Glancing around the room with large sapphire eyes, the princess saw her unfinished letter on her desk.  She blushed whileshe considered taking it with her.  _After all, _she ruminated as she grabbed the letter and some writing materials, _if I finish it I might even give it to Zelgadiss after we help Miss Lina and Gourry. The first thing both of them will want to do is eat.  Maybe then._  With a smile, she opened the door to her room and walked to the entrance of the castle and to Zelgadiss.

            Much to the princess's surprise, she found Martina and Zangulus there as well.  The swordsman had returned to his former tan clothing and very well worn hat.  His wife was dressed a little differently than before.  Instead of her black and yellow bikini, she had opted for a form fitting black one piece.  Accenting it was a yellow sash that started at her right shoulder guard and crossed over her left breast, ending as a wrapped belt around her waist.  The green haired queen had traded in her wedding ring for a simple gold band that matched a gold bracelet on her left arm, opting to wear her black glove over her right hand.

            Martina saw Amelia giver her a once over and smiled.  "We decided to come along and my old outfit is a bit much for a married woman," she said archly.  "And Zelgadiss said it was alright, didn't you Zel?"

            Shrugging his shoulders, the chimera replied, "Could I talk either of you out of it?"  Both shook their heads.  "Then I might as well accept it.  Ready Princess?"

            Amelia smiled warmly and nodded.  "Ready whenever you are, Mister Zelgadiss.  Let's deliver the hammer of Justice to the bad Mister Xelloss!"

            "Right," he grumbled.  The group started walking, Zelgadiss in the lead.  Just before they reached the exit to the city, he stopped suddenly.

            Paying more attention to the bright, sunny day and the sounds of the city, the dark haired princess  walked right into the unforgiving stone body of the man in front of her.  "Owwww…Mister Zelgadiss, why did you stop?"

            The cursed sorcerer turned to her and produced a book from within his cloak.  He gave it to her, saying, "take this, Amelia.  There are a lot of white magic spells in there I think  you could cast.  Maybe not all of them, but enough."

            She smiled and accepted the book.  "Thank you, Mister Zelgadiss.  These will make my quests for Justice easier."  He nodded to her and resumed his path out of the city.

            The four travelers journeyed for nearly an hour in the rolling countryside of Saillune.  A cold wind had picked up, but the travel remained easy.  Finally they stopped at a crossroad.  Zelgadiss had called a stop.

            "I need to think for a minute and try and figure out which direction I need us to go in before we continue," he said to the unspoken questions.  Glad for even a momentary rest, Martina, Zangulus, and Amelia sat down in the swaying grass.

            Meanwhile, the chimera stood in the center of the road thinking.  His arms were crossed over his chest, with one hand holding the bridge of his nose.  _I really need a sign right about now,_ he thought glumly.  As he stood and thought, he suddenly felt a chill go through him. Whirling, he saw someone standing on the sign at the crossroad.  His friends had jumped up and gathered around him, having seen the visitor.

            Standing on the sign while the wind whipped his cloak around him was the trickster priest himself.  Most of his face was not visible beneath his dark hair.  The only part visible was his wide, toothy grin.  His staff was held in his right hand.  Its glowing red orb drew Zelgadiss's eyes like a magnet.  It pulsed once, as if in recognition.

            "Well, well, well!  What a lively group we've got here!"  With a laugh, Xelloss leapt off of the signpost and landed in front of Zelgadiss.  "It's good to see all of you again.  Although I must admit, I did not expect to see you in this neck of the woods, Zelgi-poo.  I figured you were still searching the outlands for your cure"

            The chimera growled, but kept a hold of his temper.  Taking a few calming breaths he replied, "Sorry to disappoint, but I have pressing business with some close friends."

            "Well, since all of your friends but the Dragon – Spooker are here, then your business would be with our little fireball Lina, yes?"  Though phrased as a question, it was obvious to all concerned that it was a statement of fact.  "In that case, I have a proposal for you my friend."

            Zelgadiss's eyes narrowed.  "What kind of 'proposal'?"  

            "Ooooh, Zel, was that a trait of hostility?  Now, now, I happen to have in my possession a way for you to be cured.  Now wouldn't you like that?"

            Amelia looked at Zelgadiss fearfully.  Though he had said previously that he wanted to save Lina and Gourry, would he be able to turn down his cure?  If he didn't, then what would she do?  Looking skyward, she saw that clouds had gathered, gradually darkening the sky.

            The stone-skinned sorcerer's smirked, though his eyes did not widen.  "I already know that you have my cure Xelloss.  You've had it the whole time."

            The Mazoku's slit eyes snapped open in surprise. Zelgadiss'ssmirk widened.  It was not often that he had seen Xelloss at a loss when his word games failed.  Even if it was short lived, a victory against the Mazoku trickster was one to be savored.

            As for Xelloss, it was indeed genuinely surprised. The trickster had, of course, known that the chimera had returned to the inner lands.  The Mazoku that was supposed to be watching him apparently had failed in its job.  Xelloss had been going to visit Amelia to ensure that the princess was not a factor.  It had been more than a little unsettled when Zelgadiss was seen in the city.  When Beastmaster's second had 'questioned' the Mazoku that was following Zelgadiss, discovering that the lesser Mazoku had its senses deceived was cause for alarm.  Somehow the chimera had evaded the spies.  Closing its eyes, Xelloss decided to make the best of it.  

            "Well then my friend, let us dispense with the pleasantries, eh?"  Xelloss smiled an altogether unfriendly smile.  "I shall give you your cure, my misshapen human.  In return, all I ask is that you and your friends return to Saillune and go back to your hum-drum lives.  No?  Well then let me add to the kitty then."  Unseen eyes turned to the trio behind the chimera.  "How about this?  I promise the neither I nor my brethren will bother either kingdom for their lifetimes."

            "You're lying." 

            Xelloss opened one eye, fixing all four of them with its gaze.  "I am many things, my friends.  But I am most assuredly **_not_** a liar.

            "Well, Zelgi-poo, its all up to you.  A simple yes will suffice and all I have stated will be granted."

            Zelgadiss closed his eyes in thought.  "So you're saying, I get peace for Zoana and Saillune for the lifetimes of Martina and Amelia, and I get my cure."  Xelloss nodded.  "And all I have to do is turn my back on two of my best friends."

            The purple haired Mazoku was smiling.  "Mmhmm," it murmured.  "Not so much to ask for everything you get in return now is it.  After all, you've sacrificed everything in your life.  First for power, then for you cure.  Two more lives added to everything else you've done shouldn't trouble you at all."

            Standing as still and silent as the statue his body portrayed him to be, the tormented young man's eyes remained closed.  Even the wind and the animals had stopped their sounds.  It was as if the whole world waited on Zelgadiss.  And then they had it, the only sound to break the silence of a world hanging on the balance of the answer to a singular question.  Opening his eyes, Zelgadiss looked directly to where Xelloss's closed pupils would be.

            "No Deal."

            Amelia let out a ragged breath she was not aware she had been holding.  He had made the right choice!  The just choice, but also the hard choice.  As badly as she wanted to hold him and congratulate him, she did not.  Instead, she watched for the reaction from her former traveling companion.

            Crooking its staff at the elbow, Xelloss clapped a few times as a smile fixed itself on its face.  "I can't say I'm surprised, Zelgadiss.  I will say I am a bit disappointed.  After all, I had high hopes that you would take after your grandfather."  Shrugging its shoulders, the Mazoku general-priest grasped its staff and opened its eyes.  "Looks like the game is _truly_ afoot now, my friends.  Take care," Laughter rang out as the creature faded from view.  "We'll meet again before our journey reaches its conclusion."  And then Xelloss was gone.

            Once the Mazoku was gone, Zelgadiss fell to his knees, his arms falling limply to his sides as he stared unseeing into the cloudy sky.  Wind howled across the plain, but all else was silent.  It was as if the world was acknowledging his sacrifice.  

            All she could do was look at the devastated wiry haired sorcerer before her.  She had seen Zelgadiss in many lights, but never like this.  He was both broken and lost, but also powerful and triumphant.  At that moment, no one was more beautiful to Amelia than the man before her.  Tears of pride in her sapphire eyes, she moved to go to him.  But there was a hand on her shoulder.  Turning, she saw Zangulus.  He was holding his wife tightly, but he stared at the princess intently.

            "Leave him, Amelia.  We should not be present on such an occasion; we dishonor his sacrifice."  The swordsman's eyes were clear and glittery.  There was pride in his voice for the man before him.  "Come, let us set camp and wait for him to return to us."

            Nodding, Amelia turned away from Zelgadiss.  Even as she did, she thought of the letter she had started writing that morning.  _I'll finish the letter.  And maybe, when he's better, I can give it to him._

            As was usual with every failure in his long quest, the beleaguered shaman's life had again shattered.  Only this time, it was because he had succeeded.   He had done what he knew was right.  By turning down his cure, the chimera knew that he had a chance to save his friends.  It was amazing; when had his friends become more important than his cure.  There was no clear answer to that.  What _was_ important was that it had happened.

            It finally hit him.  By the simple act of choosing his friends over his cure, he had avoided his grandfather's fate.  A shudder ran through him.  Without knowing it he had, even after every thing he said to Eris, nearly failed the same way Rezo had.  Now he knew the truth.  Before his maddened desperation had gripped him, the red priest, in a moment of weakness, fallen from his path.  His weakness had done cursed his grandson, not his hate.  While it did not excuse what his grandfather had done, Zelgadiss found his heart softening towards Rezo.

            _Can forgive him?_  The thought rose, unbidden, from his heart.  If he could forgive Rezo for his curse, that meant he could forgive himself.  But was he ready for that?  Zelgadiss knew in his hear that he was close, but not ready to forgive his grandfather.  It was still to raw, to new, for his forgiveness to be granted.  But at least he knew now that he _could_.  And that meant the world to him.  

            Gray eyes slowly focused as a ray of sunlight peaked from the clouds to caress the kneeling Zelgadiss.  _If we get to Lina and Gourry in time, then we can stop Xelloss.  And my cure is not gone or out of my reach.  I have only to believe; as Lina would say, I make my own fate._  Finally Zelgadiss smiled.  It was a genuine smile that reached his eyes, and his heart.  Nothing was written yet, but he had to get moving, or his friends would be lost.

            Standing, Zelgadiss looked around and saw a small whips of smoke from further down one of the roads.  _How did they know to take the right road?  _He quickly jogged over to his companions.

            When he arrived where his fellow travelers were waiting, all three looked his direction.  Amelia scrambled to her feet and walked haltingly toward the chimera, stopping just out of arms length.  She looked up at him with glistening blue eyes.

            "Are you going to be alright, Mister Zelgadiss?"

            Placing a hand gently on her shoulder, Zelgadiss smiled at the princess.  "Yeah, Amelia.  I'm going to be just fine."  He looked over and nodded at the Queen and King of Zoana.  "But if we don't get a move on, Lina and Gourry might bite of more than even they can chew."  Everyone laughed.

            "Let's go!"

* * *

**END**, _Chapter the Third._

            Well, thanks for tuning into the third installment of And the Walls….  I hope it meets with your approval.  Things are getting interesting now, aren't they?  Many, many thanks goes out to Frrobbins for the excellent proofreading on this, and the previous, chapters.  Thanks so much Fritha!  As always, any and all comments can either be made below or to Unholydragoon@excite.com.  Thanks for taking the time to read this.


	4. Searching for Dungeons

And All the Walls Came Tumbling Down

Chapter, the Fourth

            There's nothing quite like traveling.  Out in the open air, walking through shaded forests and rolling planes, life seems simple.  A life of adventuring had yet to remove the pleasures of journeying from the fiery sorceress Lina Inverse.  She had been traveling since she was fourteen and was now in her nineteenth year.  And she had spent four of those traveling years in the company of a sword wielding jellyfish.  But for all his simplicity, the crimson eyed Lina knew she would not trade any of those years away, nor would she willingly let him go.  

            For his part, Gourry was enjoying the comfortable silence between them.  Like most of his time since he had met the red-headed sorceress, he understood vaguely that words were not said because in truth, they were not needed.  Then the blonde swordsman thoughts turned to where they were heading.  The map had mentioned something about a 'promise of Victory, sealed in Darkness'.  But at Lina's urging, he had looked through for the key to opening the seal.  He still didn't know what the lines meant though.  

            "'Only a true heart can open the way'," Gourry muttered as he walked.

            Lina looked over at her blue-clad traveling companion.  "What'd you say Gourry?"  There was no answer, he just continued on.  On anyone else, she would say he was lost in thought.  But Bait-for-Brains?  Couldn't be.

            Gourry looked up and his eyes met his companion's ruby orbs.  "Huh, Lina?"  His eyes suddenly narrowed and his whole body tensed.

            Ever an astute observer, the diminutive sorceress saw the change come over Gourry and she immediately fell into a battle ready stance.  She listened intently.  There!  Glancing off into the woods to her right, she heard the sounds of one, maybe two creatures stalking just beyond the cover of the foliage.  Focusing to her left, she was unsurprised to sense a few more on that side as well.  She brought her gaze up to meet the swordsman's hardened sapphire eyes.

            Gourry stared her down and nodded.  "Two to the right, four to the left, and three just past the bend in the trail."  He saw Lina start; apparently she missed the ones ahead.  But Gourry had always been the more observant of the two.  It was second nature for the great sword master.  He looked back to the fiery-maned sorceress.

            "I'll take the left, you take the right.  Whoever gets done first gets the ones in the middle."  Lina smiled when Gourry blinked once and put a hand on his new blade.  "All right, lets go."  Magical energy flowed into her cupped hands.  She pointed to the left.

            "**_DILL_**_ **BRAND**!_"

            Gourry felt and heard the explosion behind him as he leapt toward the two creatures in the woods.  The blast, coupled with his sudden movement allowed him to get the drop on the monsters.  Werewolves, he noted as he sliced into the first one.  It was a clean cut, going through the beast _and_ the tree next to it.  He immediately spun away to his left as he felt a heavy wind brush along his side from the right.  Finishing his maneuver, Gourry found himself face to face with the surprised werewolf.

            Not wasting any time, the swordsman dropped the tip of his sword low to the ground as he charged.  He swiftly brought his blade up in a massive arc that cut deeply into the were-creature.  He expected the wound to immediately begin to heal and was surprised when it didn't.  Apparently his new sword had silver mixed into the alloy.  Good for him, bad for any were-creatures he found.  His immediate opponents gone, he sprinted back to the road only to see Lina finishing off her targets.

            As the blonde fought, Lina discovered she had not gotten all of her targets with one blast.  While she waited  for the smoke to clear she summoned up the power for another spell.  Which was good when a werewolf leapt out of the smoke directly at her.  Thinking quickly, she shouted out, "**_FLARE_**_ **ARROW**,_" and roasted the offending creature.

            Instincts drove her to dive to the right.  As she rolled away she felt a clawed hand scrape her shoulder guard.  "Hey buddy, what do you think you're doing?  Nobody messes with _my_ clothes!"  

            The werewolf's eyes widened as she stood to her full height.  Though he towered over her, the fire burning in her eyes would be enough to cow the hardiest of Mazoku, let alone a simple monster.  It tried to back peddle, but was only rewarded with an eerie glow in the sorceress's left hand.  As the orb increased in size a strangely pleased grin settled on the red-head's face;  the werewolf only saw death.  There was only time to pray it would be quick.  Luckily it was.

            "**_FIREBALL_**_!_"

            The ball of flame did not even leave ashes.  Lina glanced to her right and saw Gourry heading toward her.  Wanting to give both of them some cover from the remaining creatures, she summoned another spell.  _"**BURST** **ROUND**!_"  Not a strong spell, but it would slow the werewolves down long enough for Gourry to get to her.

            A yelp came from the area that had been targeted by the spell.  An instant later a singed bipedal monster charged at the diminutive young woman.  She powered another spell, but turned and launched it at a different attacker when Gourry appeared out of the corner of her eye and skewered the charging monstrosity.  A Flare Arrow later, both combatants heard the final creatures turn tails and run.  Dusting off her gloved hands, Lina smiled at her taller partner.

            "Well that was a little bit of excitement, wasn't it Gourry."  She turned when he didn't answer and saw that he was still standing ready, watching the forest warily.  "Gourry?"

            The golden-haired swordsman glanced at her briefly before replying, "There's still something out there Lina," as he flicked his eyes to the woods.  "I can't _see_ it though."  Both were startled by the sounds of clapping.  Lina's concern quickly melted into anger when she saw a staff wielding being walk out from behind a tree.

            "Xelloss, what in L-sama's name are you doing here?"

            The purple-haired Mazoku's closed eyed arched in humor.  "Why, Lina!  Aren't you happy to see me?"

            "Nope," she replied.  With a sniff, Lina turned from him and motioned to Gourry to follow her.

            The big swordsman glared at Xelloss for a moment before turning and following his fiery companion.  Even if he could barely remember why, the blonde warrior _knew_ that the trickster only came around when it wanted something.  And whatever it was would turn out to be trouble for him and Lina.  He gripped his sword handle tightly, hoping that the Mazoku would just leave.

            Apparently Xelloss had other plans.  Skipping up to the retreating duo, it matched their pace and followed alongside them.  Without an apparent care for the lack of conversations, at least for the moment, the staff-wielding priest continued with them like it had always been there.  Grumbling, Lina finally turned to the Mazoku.

            "All right, Xelloss.  What do you want?"

            "And what if  I don't want anything?  You, Zelgadiss and the Princess are the closest things I have to friends," Xelloss explained with a wide smile.  "Can't I spend time with my friends?"

            Gourry looked confusedly at the Mazoku.  "Um, I thought Mazoku didn't have friends."

            Rolling her eyes, Lina looked away from the trickster to answer the swordsman and answered, "They don't, Gourry.  Which is why he's going to tell me why he's here right now or I'm gonna Dragon Slave him into next week."  She glared at Xelloss and crossed her arms.

            Eyes arched in amusement, the purple haired priest held gloved hands up in surrender.  "But that's _exactly_ why I wish to travel with you.  Wherever you go, wholesale destruction is never far behind!"

            Ruby eyes twitched dangerously.  "Wrong answer, Xelloss."  With a growl, Lina powered up a spell in her hands.

            "I give, I give," Xelloss exclaimed as he waived a hitherto unseen white flag.  "I'm here because I have some information that could help you."

            The flame-haired sorceress scowled at the Mazoku's answer.  Past experience had taught her that _nothing_ Xelloss did was done without an ulterior motive.

            "What kind of information?"

            Cloaked shoulders shaking in laughter, the wily Mazoku replied, "Well, that map you have doesn't tell you how to open the seal, only that there is one."  It caught the look and nod between the swordsman and the sorceress and smiled.  "I know how to open the seal."

            Lina crossed her arms as she regarded Xelloss.  _He's always got an angle_, she thought as she considered what the purple-haired priest had said.  _I'd rather _not_ have to spend an extra week busting in.  Especially_, and a slight blush rose on her cheeks, _since in two weeks I won't be at my best.  I want to be in a nice inn by then._  "Ok, Xelloss.  What's the catch?"

            The closed eyes of the Mazoku arched in surprise, the smile never leaving its face.  "Catch?  There is no catch Lina," Xelloss began with a nod.  "You get the pleasure of my company all the way to the ruins, and I help you get in."

            "That's it?"

            Xelloss nodded.  "That's it."

            _This has mistake written all over it._  Lina sighed and ran a hand through her coppery hair.  She looked over at Gourry and saw the apprehension on his face.  She smiled at him before turning back to the Mazoku priest.  

            "All right," she said finally.  "We're not going to get rid of you anyway, so might as well have you with us for the moment."  She turned to her long time partner and gestured to the road.  Lina and Gourry started walking, Zelas's general-priest close behind.  And both fell down a moment later when Xelloss began to hum a song.

            "…On the Road again…"

            After traveling for the rest of the day, Lina finally called a halt.  Spotting a small clearing just off of the road, the sorceress and her companions set up camp. After setting up both tents, Gourry had headed into the woods to do some hunting.  So Lina had gathered enough wood to make a nice fire.

            Muttering the words to a small spell, she breathed out and a small tongue of flame leapt to the kindling.  Grasping the splinters of wood, the small flame soon coaxed a larger blaze out of its surroundings, until the campfire glowed merrily.  Satisfied that her work was done, Lina sat back a few feet from the fire and waited to see what her protector brought to cook.

            Soon enough the golden haired swordsman returned.  In one hand he held a small bundle of fur.  In his other, he held some plants.  Ruby eyes widened as a petite stomach let out a growl a bear would be proud of.  

            "So what did you catch, Gourry?"  Lina asked as Gourry plunked himself down next to the fire.

            All smiles, Gourry looked over at the red head and said, "Found a brace of rabbits and some vegetables.  Figured we could make a good stew with it."

            While Gourry went about cleaning the rabbits, Lina unclasped her cloak and set it down in front of her.  Digging around for a moment, she found the pot and stand she was looking for.  Setting the stand around the fire, the sorceress muttered a spell and filled the cooking pot with water.  She smiled to herself. Who says that magic only blows stuff up?

            Within minutes the preparations were done and the stew was simmering.  The stars had come out in the clear night sky while they had set up camp.  How often had the swordsman and the sorceress done this?  Nothing was said between them; there was nothing needed.  It was a companionable silence shared by two long time friends as the stew cooked.  Gourry would stir the pot occasionally, then bring some of the broth to his lips to check its readiness.

            Ruby eyes watched as the blonde warrior prepared the meals.  Lina could think of little that could be better than traveling with Gourry.  Still, what did he see in her?  In all of their travels, he had never once left her for some late night companionship.  Blushing, Lina remembered the first time they had come to a town, after the incident with the mummy man.  The crimson-eyed Lina didn't think she could ever forget what he had said that night.

            Even though she was a young girl of fifteen, the fiery sorceress did know what most men did with a little bit of coin in their pockets.  By that time, her travels with Naga had taught her that most men thought about only two things: power and sex.  So she had spent the entire evening waiting for her new traveling companion to either hit on her or pick up one of the women in the tavern.  Lina was shocked beyond belief when he had done neither.  After attacking the foodstuffs of the restaurant with as much gusto as she did, Gourry had ordered an ale and asked her about her travels.  

            She started to answer, but pulled her self up short remembering what Naga had said. So instead Lina had asked, "Are you hitting on me?"

            Gourry's eyes clouded in confusion.  "I'm sitting on the other side of the table.  How could I be hitting you?"

            "No, no, no!"  She had screeched.  "Are you trying to pick me up?"  It only confused him more.

            "Umm, but already I know I could pick you up, you're a lot smaller than me."

            Lina had banged her head on the table in frustration.  "Are you trying to get me to sleep with you," she spat out through gritted teeth.

            Sapphire eyes cleared immediately.  Gourry had replied, "Nope," and put his feet up on the table to stretch out and relax.

            His answer had brought the red-headed sorceress up short.  The blue-clad warrior had answered too promptly to have been lying.  Looking at him, it was clear that the swordsman was totally relaxed, so he wasn't trying to hide anything.  Now she didn't know if she should be relieved or insulted.  So she decided to ask.

            "Not that I care or anything, and not that this is an offer," Lina had added with a flush, "But why not?"

            The swordsman shook his head with a frown.  "I know mercenaries have a bad reputation, but we're not _all_ bad."  He took a swig from his ale and burped in contentment.  "Its easy to see you're not old enough.  

            Besides," he continued, looking into the fireplace, "I'd only do that with someone I loved.  And old Miranda said I'd know when I met her."  Blinking, Gourry turned his sapphire eyes back to the crimson haired girl before him.  "So where'd you learn magic anyway?  I didn't think they taught little girls that kind of stuff…"

            Lina smiled.  After that comment she had roasted him with a flare arrow.  And true to his word, when evening came Gourry said good night and went to his room alone.  That was one of the first indications that he was different than any other guy she had met.  And their subsequent travels had proved it.  Lina had never met someone with as much chivalry as the blonde.  Thinking back, Gourry had always treated her with kindness and dignity.  

            And now he was cooking for her.  Lina's smile widened.  _I'm so spoiled_, she thought.  _I'll never find another guy like Gourry._  

            _Like you would even look._  She started when the thought snuck up on her.  Would she ever find someone better than the swordsman?  Sure, there were smarter guys out there, but none of them were remotely as nice as Gourry.  _Eh, he probably still thinks of me as a little girl,_ she thought glumly.  The former Swordsman of Light's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

            "Hey Lina, dinners ready."

            Shaking her head to clear it, Lina turned her crimson orbs on her friend and grinned as he handed her a plate.  Both dug in, and her thoughts were forgotten as the battle for the most gustatory pleasure began in earnest.  Only too soon there was nothing left in the pot except bones.  The fiery young woman let out a satisfied sigh.

            "There's nothing like a good meal, eh Gourry?"  She asked of her traveling companion.  

            He nodded.  "You bet; I just wish I had some ale to wash it down with.  Oh well."  Gourry looked around for a moment before turning his gaze to the sky.  "Y'know, Lina," he began, but then let the sentence trail off.

            Laying down on the ground near the swordsman, Lina glanced at him out of the corner of her crimson eyes.  The firelight made Gourry's golden hair seem to writhe and dance as the flames flickered.  His eyes were on the stars, and his face was open and unguarded.

            "Ever wonder what it'd be like to love somebody Lina?"

            The flame haired sorceress froze where she lay.  "W…Why do you ask?"

            Apparently missing Lina's tone, Gourry shrugged.  "I dunno.  I guess I was thinking about Miranda, and what she said."

            "Oh."  Lina couldn't figure out where this was going.  "What did she say?"

            "Well, I don't really remember exactly what she said the last time we talked."  Gourry scrunched up his face in concentration and said, "But I remember Miranda said that when I found the right girl she'd be all I'd dreamed of."

            Now the petite sorceress's pulse quickened and a blush colored her cheeks to match her eyes.  Looking over, she saw a soft smile on Gourry's face.  Before anything else could be said or done, however, a voice whispered through the night.  It was silky in its softness, but it made Lina's blood run cold anyway.

            "Now don't you two lovebirds look all cozy?"

            Lina screeched and jumped up as Xelloss appeared on the other side of the fire.  The Mazoku was sitting on a small stump while resting its smiling face on gloved hands.  Her entire face matching the fire in her hair, she looked from the swordsman to the priest.

            "You don't know what you're talking about Xelloss," Lina hissed out.  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Gourry was leaning forward with his arms around his knees.  But he had a hand on his sword, and his knuckles were white from the force of his grip.

            Xelloss merely smiled from where he sat.  "Why, Lina!  Did I strike a nerve?"

            Standing with her hands balled in fists and shaking, Lina was a testimony to rage.  For his part, Gourry recognized the coming storm and tensed.  As soon as the sorceress brought up a single gloved hand, he dove for the cover of his tent.

            "**_FIREBALL_**!!"

            The place Xelloss had been sitting at was enveloped in an inferno.  Her anger spent, Lina turned and stalked into her tent.  She muttered a good night to her protector as she stomped by.  Upon entering her tent, she immediately changed for bed.  With a sigh, she flopped down onto her sleeping roll.

            Lina growled deep in her throat.  _Why'd he have to do that?  Everything was fine until that bastard showed up._  She willed herself not to think about the direction hers and Gourry's conversation had been heading.  As if that would work.  _Dammit all._

            She was mad at Xelloss for interrupting Gourry, yes.  After all, it was not often that the blonde swordsman spoke about his family.  Who was this Miranda that he was talking about?  There had been a reverence in his voice when he had spoken about the lady.  It wasn't his mother's name, Lina knew that.  Gourry had said before that he didn't know his mother, as she had died when he was a baby and his father refused to speak of her.

            So if it wasn't the jellyfish's mother, then who was she?  More importantly, it sounded like this Miranda had known Gourry's future.  Lina rolled over with a huff.  Unless she asked Gourry she wouldn't have any answers.  And she didn't want to talk to him right now.  _Maybe in the morning_, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

            A restful evening and a breakfast of hot food (Gourry had apparently brought some dry foods with him from the last town) had improved Lina's mood immensely.  After polishing off the morning meal, the duo headed out to continue their travels.  Lina was dressed a little different than her traditional black, pink, and yellow sorceress garb.  While her reddish-pink pants were the same, her shirt and bandeau were replaced with a sleeveless yellow turtleneck.  When asked, she had merely replied that her normal clothes were dirty.

            For once the travel was boring.  Other than each other, there was little for Lina and Gourry to speak about, other than the map and the ruins.  But neither minded.  Long association made trips like this a comfortable affair.  Even Xelloss's return on the last day of the week long trek did little to deter the ruby-eyed sorceress's high spirits.  

            _There's nothing like a good quest_, Lina thought as they neared the ruins.  She could see the remains of old stonework littered about this section of the forest.  It was good that the end was in sight.  Soon Xelloss would be gone, and Lina and Gourry could get back to what they did best: causing trouble.  A few minutes worth of travel later, and the ruins appeared out of the forest.

            At first the crumbling building looked like part of an old city.  Then it clicked for Lina.  Spinning around and taking in the entire landscape, she came to the conclusion that it wasn't a city.  No, this looked to have been a fortress.  It was amazing that so much of it was left after a thousand years.   Another thought struck her.  Which side had built this?  

            Unfortunately, the only way to get any of the necessary answers involved Xelloss.  And if that Mazoku muttered 'that is a secret' more than once she was going to dragon slave him.  Lina turned to her purple haired traveling companion, questions on her lips.  The only response was an eerie smile.

            "Alright Xelloss.  Now that we're here, spill it."  Lina tapped her foot in impatience.  "How do we get in here?"

            Xelloss wagged a no-no finger.  "That, my dear…"

            "Don't say it Xelloss."

            The Mazoku's eyes arched in amusement as he paused.  "Now, now Lina.  A deal is a deal."  Smile widening, it continued, "I was _going_ to say that the answer requires a bit of a history lesson.

            "You see, this area was one of the primary strongholds for the Demon God of the North's forces.  In fact, one of his generals called this fortress home."  Xelloss said wit a smile.  "This particular general was a force to be reckoned with, and his armies slaughtered countless of the Water Dragon's forces, never meeting defeat."

            The Mazoku looked around the fallen fortress before continuing.  "And it was that efficiency that caused his downfall.  Eventually the greatest champion of the Water Dragon gathered a small army and stormed the fortress.  Luckily the general was not here at the time or they would have been defeated.

            "But they were successful in destroying all of the lesser Mazoku and monsters.  The general realized what was happening too late and returned here.  Then the champion and the general fought.  It was a glorious battle."  Xelloss sniffled and pantomimed wiping a tear from its closed eye.

            Lina was more than a little surprised.  She remembered then that Xelloss had been alive during the War of the Demon God's Revival.  She listened intently, since so little information was known about what happened in the war.

            The trickster continued, "It seemed that the general underestimated the strength and ability of his opponent.  The champion possessed an artifact that made him the equal of the general.  Unprepared for such a resistance, there could only be one outcome, and the general was defeated.  However, in his death he destroyed the fortress and the Champion.  The battle itself was so intense it garnered the attentions of one of the Mazoku Lords herself.  She saw the weapon that had slain the general and desired it for her own minions.

            Before she could claim her prize, the elves that had fought with the champion sealed the destroyed fortress."  Xelloss cocked its head to one side.  "Mind you, this was back when the forces of the Ryuuzoku could wield as much holy power as the Mazoku wield infernal.  And that, as they say, is that."

            Lina shook her head as she absorbed the information she was just given.  Looking over, she was nonplussed to see the walking invertebrate that was Gourry asleep.  He leaned against a pillar, soft snores coming from him.  With a sigh, she grasped the slipper she kept secreted for just such an occurrence.

            "_Slipper Smash!_"  She yelled as she jumped up and smacked the snoring blonde soundly in the head.

            With a crash, the blue-clad warrior fell to the floor.  He groaned as he attempted to right himself, the world slowly coming into focus.  First he saw Lina's burning ruby eyes, then he caught the grin on Xelloss's face.

            "Is the lesson over Lina?"  He asked from his place on the ground, on guard this time for another smack from the Slipper of Doom ™.  

            Crossing her arms, the petite sorceress growled, "It is now, bait-for-brains.  Did you hear _anything_ Xelloss said?"

            "Umm, he was talking about some Mazoku general and a fight that happened here," Gourry began. "After that, I kind of zoned out."  He looked up at her brightly.  "Who won?"

            With a screech of indignation, Lina charged at the hapless swordsman.  His eyes widened as he saw death in her eyes.  Gourry ducked his head between his arms and waited for the pain.  He was not disappointed.

            Xelloss watched, amusement etched in its smile.  _Ah, these two really _do_ make for the best of meals.  It's too bad, really._  The Mazoku quickly assumed a neutral expression when Lina turned back to him after turning Gourry into a pancake.  She stalked up to him, slipper still in hand.

            "Alright, Xelloss.  Thanks for the history lesson; now how do we get _in_?"

            Zelas's general-priest smiled.  "Well, I guess you could just go over to the sealing stone and ask nicely."  The Cheshire smile widened when Lina fell over in shock.  To avoid an imminent beating, Xelloss walked over to a specific stone on the ground.

            Recovering, the crimson haired sorceress stomped over to her Mazoku 'friend', but paused when she saw the stone Xelloss was standing near.  There was magical energy fairly rolling off of it.  Clearly this was the barrier stone mentioned on the map.

            "What's this artifact that you keep mentioning?" Lina queried as she looked over the stone.

            Lina could almost _feel_ the trickster wagging a no-no finger.  "That, my dear, is a Secret!"

            "Why, you!"  the combustible sorceress growled as she whirled on  the purple haired Mazoku.  "You had better tell me how to open this, right now, or you _won't _wag any finger at anyone, _ever again._"

            With a smile, Xelloss answered, "Well, your map says that 'a true heart' is needed.  If you have connections to the ones that sealed this, then it should open."

            Lina smirked as she stared at the stone. "Well, since I _have_ destroyed parts of Shabranigdo, helped with Gaav and Phibrizzo, it should open for me no problem."  She stood in front of the stone, considering what to say.  She snapped her fingers after a moment.  Stealing a page from Amelia's Handbook of Justice (also ™), the ruby-eyed sorceress struck a mighty pose.

            "I am Lina Inverse, Sorcery Genius.  I stand here with a true heart and wish for the barrier to fall!"

            So she stood there, waiting.  More than a minute later, she lowered her arms and blushed nearly as red as her hair.  To the Mazoku's credit and continued good health, Xelloss managed to _only_ wear a manic grin.  Of Gourry's reaction, there was no sign.  Until a strong voice spoke up from behind her.

            "So this is the stone, eh Lina?"

            Aghast that Gourry was so close (and that he had probably _seen_ her pose), Lina whipped around and grabbed him by the throat.  Her intent to throttle the hapless swordsman was derailed when her momentum sent them off balance onto the stone.

            There was a flash of blindingly white light followed by the rumbling of the ground around them.  With a groan, the sealing stone sank into the ground, carrying its passengers along for the ride.  Xelloss merely floated nearby and watched the show.

            "I wonder if I should tell them all they needed was to touch the stone with good intentions?"  The Mazoku chuckled as it asked the air.  Not getting a response, Xelloss faded from sight with a wicked grin.

            A small ride into the earth later, Lina and Gourry found themselves on rocky ground.  The fiery sorceress stood up and dusted herself off as the gallant swordsman continued to lay on the ground in a haze.  Grinning, she nudged him with her foot.  With a shout, Gourry's vision cleared and he took in the surrounding darkness.  He stood and looked over at the sorcery genius.

            "That was a rough trip, Lina," he said as she repositioned his shoulder guards.

            Lina smiled faintly, "I'll say.  Well at least we're down here."

            Both sorceress and warrior looked around in from the pool of light let in by the opening they had fallen through. Though worn with age, the floor still looked man-made.  It also looked like they had fallen quite a ways, as the shaft of light from the surface only lit an area about five feet wide.  The shadows around them seemed ominous, but did not alight on a wall or archway.

            _Must be in the center of a large room_, Lina thought to herself as she looked around.  With a mutter, the sorceress charged a lighting spell to better see their surroundings.  With a hiss, her protector's sword was out as the light showed the glint of rocky, humanoid bodies surrounding them. They were totally surrounded by golems.  Lina just gulped.  "Oh crap…"  She immediately powered up a spell.

            "**_FLARE_**_ **ARROW**_!!"

            Multiple lances of fire appeared in Lina's hand.  With a cry she let them fly, destroying a couple of the charging Golems.  Gourry was standing a few feet away, using his sword as best he could to hold of the stone monstrosities.  Lina was impressed.  Even though it did little physical damage to the golems, the blade had so far resisted breaking.  Still, the sheer numbers of the golems would eventually wear down both of them.

            "There's too many of them!" Lina shouted as she dodged the fist of one of the living rocks.

            Gourry only grunted as he was glanced by one of the golems.  Leaping out of the way, he quickly sliced at one of the stone creations as it was sneaking up on the red-headed sorceress.  After beating it back, he landed with his back to her.

            "So what do we do, Lina?"

            The petite sorceress looked around.  There wasn't enough room for any big spells.  Then it hit her.  Dropping to one knee, Lina looked back at Gourry.

            She yelled out, "Hold them off for a minute!"

            Grunting with the effort it took to push back another golem, Gourry answered, "I'll try!"  Steeling himself, Gourry surveyed the battlefield.  Thankfully, the golems Lina had felled granted him a little bit of protection from an all out assault.  Then he spotted a crevice that would give Lina enough time for whatever she was going to do.

            Noting that she hadn't started her spell yet, the blonde warrior grabbed her by the cloak and leapt onto the head of a golem. Lina followed along with a startled squeak.  Using it as leverage, Gourry made the jump to safety.  Spinning quickly, he dropped a very surprised sorcery genius behind him.

            "Ooof!" Lina had been about to activate her talismans when her companion grabbed her.  From her new vantage point behind the blue clad swordsman, Lina noticed that all of the golems could only come at them from one direction.  She decided to thank, and beat, Gourry later.  She had magic to do.

            "_Lords of the Darkness and the Four Worlds, I call upon you, grant me all the power that you possess_!"  Lina called out to activate her talismans.  All four began glowing with power.  Still on the ground, Lina began her next spell.  She felt the magic running wild in her veins, and used her will to control it.  Under control, she willed the power to form and obey.

            "**_DUG_**_ **HAUT**_!!"

            Magical force pushed out of Lina in waves, heading in all directions.  It passed through Gourry, but she noticed it go around his sword. Her eyes widened; she'd definitely need to look at that sword later!  Even as she noticed the sword, the wave continued, engulfing everything in the room they were standing in.

            After the wave passed, nothing initially happened.  Then with a rumble, all of the golems fell to pieces as the power of the earth spirit was severed.  As the last golem collapsed into a heap, both Lina and Gourry let out heavy sighs.  Lina was sweating a little bit as she struggled for breath. For all her power, it took more out of the fiery sorceress to cast spells outside of her chosen spell focus.  

            Gourry looked around, alert for more trouble.  Detecting nothing, he sat down unceremoniously next to Lina.  With a start, he noticed that Lina was nearly as worn as if she had cast a dragon slave.  But then, she had just destroyed enough golems to populate a small village.  "You okay, Lina?"

            Ruby eyes peered up and met concerned sapphire orbs.  With a sigh, she answered, "Yeah Gourry, I'm fine.  That took a bit more out of me than I thought.  That's a little out of my specialty."

            Gourry's face clouded in confusion.  How could anything magic be outside her specialty?  That was like saying that him using her smaller sword was more difficult than the blades he was used to.  But the swordsman knew that his training allowed him to use any sword.  Some days he just didn't understand magic.  All right, _most_ days he didn't understand magic.

            Instead of asking – and probably getting toasted for it – he simply said, "I kind of wish Zelgadiss were here right now.  This would have been easier with his help."

            Lina smiled.  "Well, he might have complained about getting dragged away from his cure, but you're right."  She leaned against the stone Gourry was sitting on and sighed.  "His mastery of Shamanistic magic would have come in really handy."  

            Feeling the wave of exhaustion fade, Lina shook her head, her crimson locks swinging around like a lit torch.  She caught the glint of steel out of the corner of her eye and remembered what she had seen Gourry's new blade do.  Curiosity overwhelmed her and she reached for the handle.

            "Hey Gourry, let me see your sword for a minute."

            The swordsman looked at her confusedly for a moment before shrugging and handing over the blade.  "Sure thing Lina.  But what do you want to look at it for?  It's just a sword."

            She only nodded as she took it from him.  "Maybe," she said distractedly as she looked at the odd metal it was made out of, "but the spell I used earlier went around it instead of through it."  Running her gloved hand along the length of the blade, she was surprised to feel her fingers tingle when she touched the blade.

            Her ruby eyes widened.  _There's orihalcon in the blade_?!?  Lina thought, amazed.  _That would explain what happened when I cast the Dug Haut, and why it didn't break against those golems_.  She handed the sword back to her friend with a smile.

            "We're going to have to go back and talk to Gerald.  I have to find out how he made this sword."

            Gourry took the sword back.  "That good, huh?"

            Lina nodded her head.  With a deep breath, she stood.  Dusting herself off, Lina turned to Gourry and said, "Alright, let's go.  There's probably a lot more to get to before we find all of the interesting stuff."

            The golden haired warrior returned her smile and stood.  "Sure Lina."  

            Both looked around for a doorway or an archway.  Spotting one, Gourry pointed it out and the two Slayers headed deeper into the ruins.  The archway eventually led to a corridor that branched to the left and right. Looking at each other, they shrugged.  They picked a direction and headed further in.

            With a slight hiss of displaced matter, Xelloss reappeared in a barely lit room with a black marble floor.  The Mazoku was kneeling in supplication, the ruby tipped staff it favored held in one gloved hand.  Looking up slightly, Xelloss peered at the occupant of the room.

            Framed by small candles and lounging half draped in a massive throne, was a beautiful woman.  Scantily dressed in a revealing black gown, acres of pearly white skin fairly glowed in the dark.  A slender hand held an incredibly long cigarette holder.  Blonde hair cascaded around the woman as the lit cigarette was brought to blood red lips.  Of the beautiful woman's face, the only details other than soft lips were twin lines of green that traced from the middle of the cheek down toward the neck. 

            Taking a drag from cancer stick and making the embers glow hotly, hidden eyes coolly regarded the Mazoku that knelt in front of the throne.  Exhaling a large puff of hazy smoke, the vision of loveliness languorously used its remaining free hand to pick up a goblet of dark liquid. Surveying the purple haired trickster, Zelas Metallum gave no indication of the mood, if any, that currently occupied the Mazoku Lord.

            "So they have opened the ruins," the woman said softly, sipping the nearly black substance.

            Taking the cue to stand, Xelloss nodded as it lifted off of the floor.  "Yes, my mistress.  Both Lina and Gourry have entered the ruins."

            "Very well.  What of the others?"

            Xelloss paled, visibly, knowing Zelas would not approve of the answer.  "There have been…complications, Beast Lord."

            Zelas frowned and opened previously hidden eyes.  "What do you mean, complications?"

            Gulping, Xelloss cocked its head to one side.  "It seems that our favorite little chimera is made of sterner stuff than we had anticipated.  Somehow he learned of my involvement with his, ahem, condition, and that I possessed his cure."  Xelloss straightened at the deepening frown of the Beast Lord.

            Taking another drag from its cigarette, Zelas hmmmd in thought.  Swishing the dark liquid in the crystal goblet thoughtfully, the Mazoku Lord was silent for many moments.  Finally, Zelas met Xelloss's eyes and spoke.

            "Will this prevent you from completing your mission?"

            The trickster priest brought a hand up to its sculpted chin as it considered the question.  Finally, Xelloss answered, "I don't believe so, Mistress.  I can handle Zelgadiss and his traveling companions."  Lavender eyes regarded the black orbs of the Beast Lord for a moment.  "However, without me there to provide 'entertainment', Lina and her idiot traveling companion will make short work of the few wards and traps in the ruins."

            Zelas nodded.  "Very well.  I will send a few servants to attend to Lina."  The lord of Wolfpack Island regarded Xelloss coolly.  There had been too much disdain in its general priest's voice for the swordsman.

            "Watch yourself, Xelloss.  Anyone that can defy the Lord of Nightmares is not someone to be underestimated, magic or no."  Xelloss flinched under its master's rebuke.  "Or have you forgotten so soon your defeat during the War?"

            The purple haired Mazoku grimaced, lavender eyes open wide.  "Yes Mistress."

            The Beast Lord smiled at the uncharacteristic anger radiating from its favorite underling._  For all his success, and all the time that has gone by, that's still a tender subject._

            "You may go Xelloss.  I shall send two old friends of yours to attend the sorceress and her swordsman.  Just remember," Zelas said with a small smile, dark orbs again obscured by golden hair, "If you fail, then Dynast will be forced to show his hand.  Don't disappoint me, my dear."

            Xelloss stared at its lord and master for a moment.  Slowly lavender eyes closed, finally arching in amusement.  With a wide grin and a respectful bow, the Mazoku faded from the room.  

            With a sigh, the Beast Lord straightened in the black throne.  With a feral grin more at home on a rabid animal, Zelas projected a mental call to two specific Mazoku.  _Todra, Geki, Attend me!_

The response was instant.  Just off to the throne's left was a flash as a column of flame appeared.  As it faded, a hunched creature emerged.  Hairless, with its skin moving and crawling as if alive, a thin and twisted being stood at attention in front of the Mazoku Lord.  Instead of hands, the foul monstrosities upper arms ended in large cleaver like appendages.  Beneath those were two much smaller, much weaker looking arms that ended in proper hands.

            Off to the right of the throne was the hiss of a whirlwind.  As the winds coalesced, at being garbed in a tattered cloak appeared.  The face could have been human, save for two coal black eyes, and a third eye of a vivid yellow in the center of its forehead.  It was dressed in tattered yellow, but the parts of it revealed were cobalt blue.  It immediately knelt when all three of its eyes locked on the throne.

            "What is it you wish of me, Beast Lord?"  the second incomer, Geki, asked of the seated Mazoku.

            Zelas's grin did not waiver.  "I have a job for both of you. Todra, Geki.  You will have a chance to redeem yourselves for your actions during the war."

            Sword arms scraping the ground, Todra asked, "How did we fail you Mistress?  We served in the Demon Lord's armies, not in your own," it continued in a gravely, sniveling voice.

            "When you failed to protect your general, you also failed me," Zelas said in way of response.

            Geki nodded from its position on the floor.  "So someone was foolish enough to break the ward, then?" It asked.  "Are we to reclaim the power that felled _our_ former general?"

            The golden haired beast Lord turned to the cloaked Mazoku.  "Yes.  But first I wish for you to destroy the two who opened the seal for us.  Destroy them utterly."  Though the voice was soft and pleasant, Geki still understood the promise of oblivion if it failed in the task.

            Both Mazoku stood and bowed low to the Mazoku Lord before them.  Each disappeared as it arrived when the bow was ended.  Zelas merely continued smiling.  "It is a good thing neither of you are my servants.  But still, mayhap I should have told them that they were to destroy Lina Inverse."  Feral smile widened, revealing rows of sharp incisors.  A throaty chuckle poured out of the beautiful and dangerous lord Metallum.

            "Now where would the fun be in that?"

            Traveling through the ruins, the passages eventually took Lina and Gourry to a small round room.  Seeing two other archway exits, Lina strode confidently into the center of the room. Only to forcibly stop when the floor underneath her lit up in glowing runes.  Shadows struck out from every direction and wrapped around her, starting with her arms and legs.   Only too quickly the sorcery genius found herself held in the center of the room immobile.  She howled in frustration, but stopped when her protector started to charge into the room.

            "Gourry, Stop!!"

            With instincts honed from years of traveling with the petite young firecracker, Gourry stopped in his tracks.  Assessing the situation, it looked hopeless.  Lina was more than ten feet away from him, and the floor was still glowing with the strange runes that had ensnared his partner in crime.  What was he going to do?  He didn't have an answer, so he opted to ask the brains of the operation.

            "Umm, Lina, how are we going to get you down from there?"  He immediately cringed when he saw the fires in her crimson eyes.

            Lina screeched, "What do you except me to do about this?!?!?  I can't even move.  Now get me down!!"

            Gourry again assessed the situation.  And came up with the same answer.  Nothing.  "But Lina!  I don't know any magic.  How am I supposed to get you out?"

            From her place in the center of the room, Lina fumed as she tried to figure a way out of this.  Her lighting spell had failed as soon as she had been caught.  The runes on the floor were causing the shadows that held her captive.  Her eyes flashed.  The runes!!  If she could break the circle, the spell would end.

            Looking back at Gourry, she shouted, "Break the runes, Gourry!  That'll set me free."

            The blonde warrior looked from Lina, to the runes, and back again.  Eyes clouded in thought, he asked, "How do I do that Lina?  They're glowing!"

            "You Jellyfish!!  Use your sword.  Now, or I'm going to fireball you when I get out of here!"

            Needing no further motivation, the invertebrate turned swordsman immediately slashed the ground with his sword.  The blade took a chunk out of the ground and the rune he cut into exploded.  Like a set of dominoes, all of the runes connected to the one Gourry destroyed also exploded, and it continued, creating a widening arc of broken spell.

            As each rune shattered, Lina could feel the shadows holding her weaken.  Little by little, she was drooping to the floor.  And when the final rune was through with its pyrotechnics, Lina was free.  She watched Gourry run up to her, concern and relief warring on his features.  So she smiled at him and was relieved to see his crystal blue eyes clear.

            "Thanks Gourry," She finally said.  Looking around, she saw both exits from the room.  But which one?  "Ok, now which way do we take?"

            Gourry glanced at both paths before replying, "I think, maybe, we should take the left path this time."

            Lina shrugged.  It was as good a choice as any. Even as she made another lighting spell to see by, she asked him, "Why?"

            "Umm, 'cause going right last time got you caught in a trap?"

            The crimson haired sorceress laughed fondly at the slightly puzzled look on the swordsman's face.  Trust Gourry to make a decision based on her safety.  Not that it was a bad thing.  Oh well.  Might as well go with it.  Nodding her head, Lina started toward the leftmost archway, Gourry following close behind.

            The chosen path led away from the trapped room at an angle for a little ways before opening into a wide room that doubled back along the path.  Other than rubble, and the occasional ancient armored corpse, there was nothing of interest in the room save another archway.  So the ruby eyed adventurer and her golden haired warrior continued down the new path.  It was a relatively long path that ended in a set of stairs heading down.  Lina sighed with relief.  Now they were getting somewhere!  With spurt of manic energy, she bounded down the stairs, pulling a surprised swordsman with her.

            At the bottom of the stairs, the pair of treasure hunters were surprised to find light.  The stairway emptied out into a wide hallway of red, purple, and black marble.  The light was from softly glowing orbs set high on the walls, probably enchanted with a permanent lighting spell.  Both Lina and Gourry looked around themselves in surprise.

            "It looks like somebody rolled out the welcome mats, eh Gourry?"  Lina asked of her armored companion.  He glanced around for another moment before grinning and nodding at her.  She smiled back, then asked, "Ready?"

            Gourry nodded an affirmation.  They headed forward into the hallway, glancing at the walls as they did so.  Soon a set of stairs rose up a few feet.  As the duo topped the short flight of stairs, they saw that it lead to a small landing.  There were doorways to the left and right, and the corridor itself continued to a large set of double doors.  Looking in each side archway, Lina and Gourry could tell that each held an antechamber.  Both held a shadowed statue as well.

            Lina looked up at the swordsman.  "I'm gonna check out the left one.  You check out the right, ok?"  He nodded and the entered the antechambers.

            The first thing the flame-haired sorceress noticed about the statue was that it was made out of metal.  It was in the shape of a cloaked man wielding as staff.  Underneath the cloak jutted a breastplate and grieves of ornate armor.  The bracers on each hand had the face of a snarling wolf emblazoned on them.  The statue also had on a closed helmet.  The only opening on it was a vague resemblance of a 'T' that allowed sight and breathing.  On each cheek guard was an odd glyph she could not see clearly due to the shadows.  Casting another lighting on her sword she held it up to see.  And gasped.

            She recognized the symbol now that it was exposed by the light.  It was the symbol of Lei Magnus, the Demon King of the North!  So this must have been the general that ruled here, the one Xelloss talked about.  He didn't look so tough.  _Heck, Zelgadiss looks more imposing than this guy_!  Before Lina could ponder it further, she was startled to see the statues right hand rise towards her!

            While she could only stare in shock, the general's statue flung a Bomb De Wind at her, knocking her back into the hallway.  She landed with a grunt and an exclamation of pain.  Looking up, Lina saw the statue advancing slowly.  Turning her head at a cry of alarm from Gourry, she turned and saw that his statue was moving.  Quickly rising, the sorceress turned to face the statue that had knocked her down.

            "Alright, buddy.  Nobody, and I mean _Nobody_, messes with Lina Inverse!"  She rolled up her sleeves as she gathered the magic for a spell.  "Especially not an overgrown suit of armor. _Source of all power, crimson fire burning bright! Gather together in my hand and become an inferno_... **_BURST FLARE_**!"

            A small flare of light sped from Lina's hand and into the antechamber the statue was lumbering through.  It landed at the creature's feet and exploded upward in a widening column of fire, filling the entire room.  When the flash fire of the spell was gone, a large pile of slag in the middle of the room was all that was left of the metal statue.

            Clapping her hands together in satisfaction, Lina turned to see how Gourry was doing.  She was very surprised to see him holding his own against the metal monstrosity, the metal statue flailing at him as he dodged around it.  The statue was missing its right arm.  Her eyes widened as she saw Gourry slip and get grazed by the iron automaton.  Seeing that the statue was indeed slower than her companion, Lina decided to act.

"Gourry, get over here!" she shouted to the swordsman as she muttered the words of a spell.  "**_BURST_**_ **FLARE**_!"  Much like its companion, the statue was reduced to a melted heap.

            Looking over at his long time traveling companion, Gourry asked, "Hey Lina, did your statue look a little bit like somebody we know?"

            She shook her head.  "Nope, but it was probably a statue of the general guy.  You probably heard about him while you were napping; that's why he seemed familiar."  The blue-eyed swordsman nodded his head, but appeared unconvinced.

            Lina elbowed him in the side and started forward, "Anyway, its time we saw behind door number three."

            The massive doors were carved with relief's of Mazoku and Ryuuzoku fighting.  All told, it was kind of creepy.  Lina noted that the doors weren't trapped, but there would be no way either she or Gourry could open them.  So instead she placed both hands on the sealed entryway.  "**_DAM_**_ **BRASS**_!"  A hole exploded in the doors.  With a grin, Lina walked forward into the room.

            Past the now broken doors was a large expanse of open room.  In the center of the room on a raised dais was a ruined altar.  Hanging in tatters from the ceiling was the remains of a tapestry.  On it were the symbols of all the Mazoku Lords, Shabranigdo, and Lei Magnus.  There didn't appear to be anywhere else to go in the room, but parts of the room around and behind the alter had collapsed upon themselves years ago.  So in Lina's eyes, it was a dead end.

            "Bad!  How are we supposed to find the damned treasure when this is the last place we can get to?"  She screeched as she stalked over to the ruined alter.

            Gourry sheathed his sword, since there were no more apparent enemies nearby.  Looking around, he didn't see anything that would indicate a possible route.  But didn't Lina, or Xelloss, say that this was from the Demon King's war.  And that was a long, long time ago.  A lot farther back than he wanted to think.  So if this wasn't the last floor, or they were not in the right room, then how to get there?

            Lina, meanwhile was still ranting about the unfairness of the world.  "…I'm tired, I'm dirty, I'm angry, and I'm Sooooooooo hungry!"  the last was accompanied by a ferocious growl that echoed throughout the chamber.

            While he looked around, Gourry called out, "Lina, I think there's still some fruit in my bag.  Go ahead and look for it, Ok?"

            Lina stopped her wailing and turned to the swordsman, stars in her eyes.  "You mean it?"  An affirmative nod set Lina to chortling with glee as she immediately removed her cloak and began rummaging.  Finding Gourry's pack, she rifled through it and found, much to her delight, a bag with over a dozen apples.  Food, glorious food!

            By this time Gourry had finished his perusal of the room and rejoined the crimson haired sorceress by the destroyed altar.  With little preamble, he plopped down next to her and snagged a red apple from the bag as she happily munched away.  Soon there was nothing left in the bag save for seeds.  And those were the few, the lucky few, that had somehow avoided the massacre that was Lina's eating habits.  Gourry smiled at the simple pleasure on his partner's face as she sighed, her stomach partially mollified.

            "So now all we have to do is figure out how to get further into the ruins, right Lina?"  Gourry asked as the two relaxed in a rare peaceful moment.  

            Lina frowned from where she sat, but nodded.  "Problem is, I don't know how much further we have to go.  Does the map say?"

            Gourry pulled the map out from his still open pack and looked it over.  "Well, the notes say it went 'three towers high, four towers deep'."  He frowned a moment, then his face cleared.  "That means that we have two more floors to go, right?"  He turned a hopeful smile to Lina; after all, he'd figured it out on his own.  Score one for the jellyfish!

            Laughter bubbled up from the sorcery genius.  "Yep, you're right Gourry.  Now we just have to find a way to get _to_ those next two floors."

            "Too bad you can't just blast a hole in the floor like you did with the doors," he said as he regarded the map. 

            Lina's garnet eyes opened wide.  She _could _do that!  She turned wide eyes to her companion.  _Maybe some of the yogurt cleared out of his skull today_!  She jumped up excitedly and danced around Gourry in rambunctious joy.

            "That's exactly what I _will_ do Gourry!"   She was slightly flushed when she stopped in front of the swordsman as he sat bewildered but smiling in front of her.  She leaned down so she was barely a foot from him.  "I could just _kiss_ you, you big jellyfish!"  She froze as soon as she said it, both her crimson eyes and Gourry's azure orbs widening at her confession.  

            Out of the corner of her eye, Lina saw a shadow appear behind the swordsman..   She leapt back with a cry, preparing a defensive spell.  Until her mind caught up with her hyperactive sentences and she recognized Xelloss standing there, leaning bemusedly on its staff.

            "Isn't it a little early to be celebrating Lina?"  Xelloss asked with a winked an open violet eye.

            Instead of answering, Lina merely blushed as dark as her eyes and looked down.  Directly into the sapphire eyes of the blue clad swordsman.  Hurt was in those eyes, but also something more.  Something she had not seen often since waking on a pillar in ruined Sairagg almost two years ago…

            So the embarrassed sorcery genius did the first thing her instincts called her to do.  

            "**_FIREBALL_**!!"

            The resulting explosion enveloped Mazoku and Warrior; the clearing smoke revealed a helping of seared Wolfpack resident with a side order of blackened jellyfish.  The quivering mass that was Gourry struggled for a moment before muttering out one monosyllable.  "Owwwwww…."

            Guilt immediately washed over Lina.  In her anger at being embarrassed, she had forgotten that Gourry was standing so close to that damnable Mazoku.  That was twice in two weeks that Xelloss had rudely interrupted her; payback was in order!

            To hide the blush on her face, as well as the guilt in her eyes, the crimson haired dynamo grabbed Gourry's pack and stuffed it inside the small universe within her cloak, only then shrugging on her black garb.  Under control again, she turned back to the victims of her wrath.  Gourry gave her a hurt look for a moment before his eyes cleared back to the purposeful look he wore whenever they in a dangerous situation.  His quick smile let Lina know that he forgave her; it was more than she expected, and she exhaled a deep breath in relief.

            Xelloss merely dusted off the robes of its office and grinned.  The emotions that briefly flared from the fiery sorceress were simply _delightful_.  But now back to business.  "So have you figured out how to get passed this rubble, my dear Lina?"

            "I suppose you could tell us how then, Xelloss?"

            The trickster priest merely smiled.  "I definitely _could_, but I am afraid that is a secret," Xelloss murmured while wagging a finger.  "But I am sure you knew that.  I just wanted to see how you were doing.  Since everything appears in capable hands, I'll just let you get back to your regularly scheduled mayhem.  Toodles!"  Waiving a gloved hand, Xelloss disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

            "Hey, wait a…," Lina yelled as a blush ran rampant on her face again.  She sighed and turned back to Gourry.  "So, um, where were we?"

            Gourry saw the indecision in Lina's crimson eyes; why, of all times, was he the one forced to decide?  Life just didn't seem fair.  _Oh well.  When in doubt, be a gentleman._  So the swordsman stood and drew his blade before turning his clear sky blue eyes to Lina.

            With a soft smile, he said, "You said something about that being exactly what you would do.  What were you talking about?"

            Lina stammered for a moment before her face cleared.  "I was about to open a hole down to the basement level.  Thanks, Gourry."  He nodded and stepped away from the center of the room.

            Kneeling on the floor, the sorceress began casting a spell.  She touched the floor and said, "**_EARTH SPIRIT ROAD_**!"  A large circle of purple energy appeared on the floor. As it faded, the ground that had previously occupied the space was gone.  The floor underneath that glowed also for a moment before heading to the same nothingness as the floor Lina was standing on.  Standing up and dusting her gloves, she looked over at Gourry.

            "Ready to go?"  She held out a hand, to have it grasped in strong, calloused fingers.

            Gourry nodded.  "Always."  He heard he mutter a spell and both jumped off into the gorge.  Though still a frightening plummet for the magic impaired fighter,   it was over quickly and he found himself on level ground.

            The two Slayers looked around at the room they landed in.  It was a large unworked limestone cavern; water worked its way down one of the walls to form a small pond in one section of the room.  Both saw a raised dais bearing a throne far ahead of them.  Sitting on the throne was some sort of a creature dressed in a tattered black cloak.  It stood as Lina and Gourry regarded it.

            "Welcome to the bowels of Dragon Death Keep.  I hope the experience has been enjoyable."  The creature floated off of the dais to land near them.  Gourry and Lina dropped into ready stances when they recognized it as a Mazoku.  

            Geki, on the other hand, was startled to see that its prey was none other than Lina Inverse.  If her companion still wielded the Sword of Light, then it might have been worried.  But Geki knew that between its own power and that of Todra, that the two Slayers would not live to see the sky again.  Repay a debt indeed.

            Gourry tensed and looked to his right as he heard the sound of movement.  His eyes widened when he saw the other hunched Mazoku slinking toward them.  This was really bad news.  Without the Sword of Light, or a similarly strong weapon, the swordsman knew that their chances had dropped considerably.  All he could do was hope that he could delay the non-flying Mazoku long enough for Lina to finish with the other one.

            Geki spoke again as it took to the air, "You have come for the artifact of Power that defeated the general of this place?  Instead you will be just two more sacrifices to the Dark Lords!"

            Lina merely checked the fingers of one glove with disdain.  "That all you've got?  Stock villain dialogue?" she smirked, sniffing the air in disgust.  "I guess you can't get good help these days."  Her fiery mane beginning to float about her as she gathered power, the petite firecracker of a sorceress cracked her knuckles.  "Well, I haven't had a good work out in a while, so I guess I should be thanking you.  At least now I don't have to worry about getting rusty."

            She spared a glance at Gourry.  _I hope we're both ready for this, partner._  Gourry shot a glance at her as if to say, _I hope we're ready for this too._

            Both grinned as Lina snapped her hands into a spell slinging position.  "Bring it on."  Gourry hefted his sword as the Mazokus before them prepared to attack.  Lina and Gourry, unknown to each other, were thinking the same thing.

            _Who wants to live forever_?

* * *

**END, **_Chapter the Third_.

            Now on to the post chapter notes.  A lot is happening in this chapter, ne?  Like I've said before, this is going to be a lengthy story.  As of right now, this and the next chapter are probably going to be the longest, but I don't want to guarantee.  I could be wrong.  After all, each chapter has grown by leaps and bounds from one chapter to the next.  Ah well, I must be getting into a groove.

            Never fear,  you will be able to find the further adventures of our favorite chunk of granite next chapter!  I promise there will be as much going on there as there is in this chapter.  I am also thinking of condensing a few chapters that I have started so that the story will flow better, but that _does_ mean there will be a lot to read.  Not that any of ye are complaining, right?

            Parts of the flashback and the fireside conversation were based on a **_wonderful_** fic by **Mynuet** entitled Fortune Teller.  Its ID is 643825.  Go and read it.  It's so good, I almost want to consider it canon.  So instead it _is_ Fanon in my own twisted reality.  So Nyahh  ^_^  She gave me permission, which I am grateful for.  Without it, this chapter wouldn't be as good.

            I also gotta thank my proofreader  Fritha.  Without her, this would be a typo laden OOC fest.  At least it is now only marginally so.  Thanks a million Frith!

            And all of you know the drill by now.  Leave me a review and _maybe_ I'll get the next chapter out faster.  At the very least, you can tell me what was good and what wasn't so I can fix it up nice.  Well, that's all for now!  -DREZ


	5. Teaser

'Allo, 'Allo everyone!  It's been a long time!  I will be posting _Chapter Five – Searching for Friends_ as soon as my proofreader is done mixing everything into a polished gem.  Until then, here is a small teaser for the chapter.  Enjoy

_            With the smoke clearing, I was so happy too see that my friends Lina and Gourry were indeed alright.  They were holding each other tightly after Mr. Zelgadiss, Misses Martina, Mister Zangulus and I helped them beat up the Mazoku that were attacking them.  It was a good feeling to know that my friends had finally admitted that they cared about each other.  _

_            The sun was shining out through the scattered clouds, a light breeze clearing the remaining smoke from the battlefield.  I stood next to Mister Zelgadiss.  He was smiling at the red and blonde couple before us, but I knew it wasn't meeting his eyes._

_            "Are you all right with this, Mister Zelgadiss?"  I asked him.  "Xelloss won't give you your cure now, right?"_

_            He smiled sadly down at me.  "No he won't, Amelia.  But I guess I can live with that."  _

_Mister Zelgadiss put an arm around me.  I wrapped an arm around his torso and snuggled closer.  "I'm glad."_

_            "It's too bad, Princess, that you won't have that long to enjoy it."_

_            Zel and I spun around to see the crumpled bodies of Martina and Zangulus lying at the feet of Xelloss.  Even as we watched, he raised a hand and fired some sort of attack at Lina and Gourry.  Caught unprepared, both of them were consumed by his dark power._

_            I was thrown aside by Mister Zelgadiss as he drew his sword and charged Xelloss.  There was nothing I could do except watch in horror as Xelloss touched Zel on the forehead.  With a scream, his body  slowly dissolved: first the stone melted away, then the blue boiled off of him in a putrid smoke.  All that was left was the smooth pink skin of a human._

_            Wasting no time, Xelloss brought his staff up and swung it down at Mister Zelgadiss.  It struck him in the head and blood sprayed everywhere.  I was running to him even as he crumpled to the ground.  Before I could reach my beloved, Xelloss opened both of his violet eyes and I froze._

_            "You could have avoided all of this if you had just turned back, princess," he said in his soft, sinister voice.  "Your precious Stony…ah **ex-Stony **companion would be alive, as would everyone but Lina and Gourry.  But now none of you live. So sad."_

_            Even through my tears I struggled to form a spell, any spell. Xelloss just smiled and aimed his staff at me.  The blackness came for me and I screamed…_

That's the end of the teaser folks. I ended up finishing the next chapter.  It's quite a doozy, but please enjoy the finished chapter 5.  I am also nearly finished with chapter 6, so look for that soon as well!! ^_^

-DREZ


	6. Searching for Friends

Chapter, the Fifth – Searching for Friends

_            With the smoke clearing, I was so happy too see that my friends Lina and Gourry were indeed alright.  They were holding each other tightly after Mr. Zelgadiss, Misses Martina, Mister Zangulus and I helped them beat up the Mazoku that were attacking them.  It was a good feeling to know that my friends had finally admitted that they cared about each other.  _

_            The sun was shining out through the scattered clouds, a light breeze clearing the remaining smoke from the battlefield.  I stood next to Mister Zelgadiss.  He was smiling at the red and blonde couple before us, but I knew it wasn't meeting his eyes._

_            "Are you all right with this, Mister Zelgadiss?"  I asked him.  "Xelloss won't give you your cure now, right?"_

_            He smiled sadly down at me.  "No he won't, Amelia.  But I guess I can live with that."  _

_            Mister Zelgadiss put an arm around me.  I wrapped an arm around his torso and snuggled closer.  "I'm glad."_

_            "It's too bad, Princess, that you won't have that long to enjoy it."_

_            Zel and I spun around to see the crumpled bodies of Martina and Zangulus lying at the feet of Xelloss.  Even as we watched, he raised a hand and fired some sort of attack at Lina and Gourry.  Caught unprepared, both of them were consumed by his dark power._

_            I was thrown aside by Mister Zelgadiss as he drew his sword and charged Xelloss.  There was nothing I could do except watch in horror as Xelloss touched Zel on the forehead.  With a scream, his body slowly dissolved: first the stone melted away, and then the blue boiled off of him in a putrid smoke.  All that was left was the smooth pink skin of a human._

_            Wasting no time, Xelloss brought his staff up and swung it down at Mister Zelgadiss.  It struck him in the head and blood sprayed everywhere.  I was running to him even as he crumpled to the ground.  Before I could reach my beloved, Xelloss opened both of his violet eyes and I froze._

_            "You could have avoided all of this if you had just turned back, princess," he said in his soft, sinister voice.  "Your precious Stony…ah _**ex-Stony**_companion would be alive, as would everyone but Lina and Gourry.  But now none of you live. So sad."_

_            Even through my tears I struggled to form a spell, any spell. Xelloss just smiled and aimed his staff at me.  The blackness came for me and I screamed…_

            A scream tore from the princess's throat as she jerked upwards to a sitting position.  Her blue eyes, wild with fright, looked around the fire that she was laying next to.  Across from her, she could see a worn guitar leaning against a stone. She turned to her right as a weight settled on her shoulder.  Amelia gasped when she saw the blue and gray hand belonging to her fellow Slayer Zelgadiss.

            "Amelia, what's the matter?" he asked in his subdued tones, his voice a calming anodyne to the horrible images of her gruesome vision.  In desperation, the frightened sorceress clung to the chimera as if her life depended on it.

            "Oh Mister Zelgadiss, it was horrible!  We saved Lina and Gourry, and then…then…Waaaaaah!"  She sobbed into his shoulder.

            Unused to the position of consoler, Zelgadiss awkwardly put his arms around the sobbing princess.  He held her stiffly until the worst had passed, then gently pushed her up to looked her in the eyes.

            "What happened, Amelia?"

            "I guess I had a nightmare, Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia began as she wiped tears from her eyes.  She leaned back from the chimera suddenly, blushing as she realized how intimate she was being toward Zelgadiss.

            A similar rosy tint to his cheeks, Zelgadiss said, "Why don't you tell me what it was about?"

            "Well, I remember looking around and being at the scene of a battle.  We were all there, and Lina and Gourry were just fine!  They were, um, kinda close," she stammered out awkwardly.  "We were watching them and smiling; only you weren't really.

            Then I asked you if you were going to be okay since Mister Xelloss wouldn't give you your cure."  Amelia flinched as she said it, but the chimera's expression didn't change.  So she continued, saying, "We were still talking when Mister Xelloss showed up.  He killed all of us, Mister Zelgadiss," she finished with a sob, hot tears pouring down her face.  "He laughed and said that we would have lived if we had let Lina and Gourry die!"

            Zelgadiss shook his head and said, "Nothing like that is going to happen, Amelia.  If – no, _when_ – we get there, I don't think that Xelloss would be willing to challenge all of us."  The chimera smirked.  "That's suicide, even for him."

            Amelia's tears stopped as her face hardened and she clutched her hands to her chest.  "You're right Mister Zelgadiss!  With the righteousness of Justice in our hearts, then no one, not even Mister Xelloss, can defeat us!"  When she finished, her hands were out in a pose from her signature Handbook of Justice™.

            "Amelia."

            "Yes, Mister Zelgadiss?"

            "You're pointing again," he said with a sigh as he reached over and grabbed his guitar.

            Amelia blushed slightly and sat down near the fire again.  "Sorry, Mister Zelgadiss."  There was no response initially from the chimera as he lightly strummed the old guitar he carried with him.

            "It's alright, Amelia," He eventually responded as he began a tune.  It was a simple melody; it was only a few cords played lightly and at a smooth pace.  He quietly muttered out the lyrics to the first verse, too quietly for the raven-haired princess to hear.  Or so he thought.

            "_Everywhere people stare, each and every day.  I can see them laugh at me, and I hear them say_…"

            "Mister Zelgadiss…"Amelia said softly when she caught the ending of the verse the chimera had sung.

            Zelgadiss blushed slightly and let the tune trail away.  With a sigh, he turned to the fire and began plucking out another tune.  This one was soft and sad; it was as if the song were weaving quiet loss and longing into itself.  And so it went, Zelgadiss playing the unnamed song, until Amelia quietly began to sing along.

            "_Would you hold my hand, would you help me stand_?" She sang out into the night.  "_I'll find my way, through night and day_…"

            Both continued the soft duet, with the chimera plucking away at his guitar and Amelia adding quiet vocals to the ensemble.  Finally the song was done, and Zelgadiss looked up from his playing to find the azure eyes of the princess upon him.

            "That was pretty good, Amelia," he said with a nod.  "Care to do another?"

            Amelia smiled.  Her smile faded after a moment and she asked, "Do you know anything that's not quite so sad, Mister Zelgadiss?"

            One side of his mouth turned upward in a grin.  "Sure, Princess."  So he began another song.  Nearly as fast as the first song, the new melody was much more upbeat.  He saw Amelia grin when she recognized it.

            Zelgadiss began, "_We call them cool, those hearts that have no scars to show.  The ones that never do let go, and risk the tables being turned_."

            "_We call them fools_," Amelia continued, her smile never fading.  "_Who have to dance within the flame, who chance the sorrow and the shame that always comes with getting burned_."

            The chimera could only smile.  In a strange way, the song was fitting.  He opened his mouth to continue, and was unsurprised to hear the Princess join him.

            "_But you've got to be tough when consumed by desire, 'Cause it's not enough to just be standing outside the fire_!"

            Validating the song, a wordless moan carried itself on the wind and to the two singers.  Zelgadiss looked over at Amelia and shrugged, continuing to play the song. Before he could start the next verse, a sharp, slightly nasal voice cried out into the night:  "Oh, ZANGULUS!!"

            ****TWANG****

            The jarring sound resonated from the guitar strings that snapped under too much force from the shocked chimera.  Wide blue eyes met steely gray orbs.  The faces containing both gazes were beet red.  Zelgadiss was the first to recover.

            "I think I'm going to walk around the perimeter for a while.  Good night, Amelia."  The stony sorcerer stood up quickly and grabbed his sword before heading out into the darkness.

            Amelia could only nod.  "Good night, Mister Zelgadiss!"  When another moan soared out of the occupied tent, the mortified heir to Saillune quickly entered her tent.  Putting her pillow over her head, she tried to drown out the enthusiastic couple, to no avail.  As a last desperation, she muttered, "_Sleeping_," and knocked herself out until morning.

            The light of day shed its brilliance on a quartet of travelers. The early morning found Zelgadiss preparing an early breakfast.  The next to join him was the white clad princess, Amelia.  Both sat around the small fire, waiting for the porridge to heat.  Just as the chimera had ladled out portions for both himself and his female companion, the final tent opened majestically.

            Like a bolt fired from a crossbow, a green, black, and yellow blur screamed out of the camp and headed towards the nearby stream.  A slightly rumpled Zangulus exited the tent afterward.  He spared a glance in the direction his wife had bolted, and then joined the shaman and the princess near the fire.  After spooning out a small portion for himself, then a larger portion for Martina, Zangulus sat down Indian style and nodded towards his companions.

            "Morning, all."

            "Um, Mister Zangulus, where'd Queen Martina go?" Amelia asked of the swordsman.  

            Zangulus smiled at her, before grimacing slightly.  "She was going to go take a bath.  She muttered something about dinner not sitting well with her and ran from the tent."

            "Do you think I should go check on her?"

            "That might be a good idea…or not," he replied to Amelia's question.  While Zangulus was speaking, the wife in question had finally appeared from her morning ablutions.

            With a rather disturbing rumble, Martina sat with her king and wolfed down her bowl of breakfast.  Barely blinking, she started in on the food in the cooking pot.  Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Zangulus merely watched while trying to hide amused expressions.

            "I swear, if its not one over-acting bottomless pit, it's another," Zelgadiss muttered to no one in particular as he drank his morning cup of coffee.  

            The Queen of Zoana had heard him, and was none too pleased.  She stood up and shook her spoon at him indignantly.  "How dare you compare me to that commoner!  I am nothing like that loud, brash, obstinate, walking natural disaster!"  She shouted at the chimera. She crossed her arms and looked at him coolly. "I should call down the wrath of Zoamel Gustav on you!"  With a sniff, she sat back down.

            Zelgadiss wiped the few specs of porridge off of his cloak that had clung to it during her mini-tirade.  "Right," he grumbled after cleaning himself off.  "Speaking of _loud_, I know you're married and everything, but couldn't you wait until you were in an inn?"

            Underneath a swath of black hair, Zangulus's face turned a deep red.  He nodded and started, to apologize, but was stopped by his wife.  Though no less red faced than her husband, Martina looked over at the rocky sorcerer defiantly.

            "Two people in love can express that love however they want, _Mister_ Zelgadiss."  Her blush fading, she smirked over at the chimera.  "It's not our fault you weren't too occupied to hear us."

            Amelia froze from where she was busy packing.  She looked over at the green haired Queen.  "Mis…Misses Martina!"

            For his part, Zangulus felt the coming storm and turned his wife away from the group.  "Come on Martina, let's get everything packed up."  She smiled over at her husband before sauntering away from the fire to their tent.  He sighed and turned to Zelgadiss and the princess.

            "I'm sorry about that.  You know how she can be."

            Zelgadiss merely looked impassively at the swordsman. He nodded once before replying, "She hasn't changed much from when she traveled with us, has she?"

            The swordsman shook his head.  "She has changed a lot, Zelgadiss.  But traveling with all of you, I guess it brings out that competitive streak in her."

            With a smirk, the chimera nodded again.  He distinctly remembered a lot of the trouble the green haired girl had gotten them into, especially with her rivalry with Lina.  Comparing her to the fiery sorceress was probably what set her off anyway.  Silently, he stood and turned to the task of breaking down camp.

            Amelia, on the other hand, was sitting looking from Zelgadiss to Martina's tent, shock on her features.  She had been expecting more from the fight, and her mind was slow to realize that the fight was over.   With a start, she jumped up and quickly packed her belongings.  She would just have to talk to Martina the next time she got a chance.

            The four travelers reached the town of Blasnos by nightfall.  From what Zelgadiss had gathered, this town was most likely a stop for Lina and Gourry.  Further evidence to support this theory was found in the form of a broken and charred battlefield a few hours from town.  Everyone was glad that they would be staying at an inn tonight.

            The "incident" that had sparked an argument between the chimera and the Queen had not been repeated the next evening.  Zangulus had taken first watch.  With only two watches, there had been no time when the event could have been repeated.  None gave thanks more than the chimera and the raven-haired princess.

            After acquiring rooms in the inn, the quartet had gathered around a single table in the common room for dinner.  As was usual of late, Queen Martina emulated Lina's eating habits and ate enough food to feed all the patrons of the inn.  Twice over.  

            The common room itself was not terribly different from any other inn.  Zelgadiss had noted that a table near the bar appeared to be hosting a card game.  He was tempted to join, but glanced over at his companions and figured that Amelia would probably frown on it.  That and he _did_ have more than enough money to cover any expenses he might run into.  Instead he ordered a glass of warmed brandy.

            Once the massacre, er…dinner, was finished, the royal couple had excused themselves and retreated to their suite.  Both blushing, Amelia and Zelgadiss let them go.

            "You'd think they'd be more discreet," Zelgadiss muttered as he sipped his brandy.  He smiled at the taste; blackberry brandy was a nice change.

            "Maybe, but they are at least honest and open about how much they care about each other," Amelia countered.  Her face blushed a light pink and quickly drank from her tea to hide her embarrassment.  

            If the chimera had noticed, he said nothing.  His thoughts had been running down the same trail.  With a cough, he turned to the spellbook open on the table.  Flipping through the ancient text, Zelgadiss finally stopped on a page.  

            "Amelia, I think that this is the spell you should focus on."  He tapped the page to get the princess's attention.  As Amelia looked over the spell, he continued, "I think this will allow you to counteract anything that Xelloss will throw at Lina and Gourry."

            She nodded, and then frowned.  "But I don't know if I can make it affect more than one person."  She looked up at Zelgadiss and saw his hard stare boring into her.

            "True.  But my vision didn't show Gourry getting hurt, just Lina," he replied.  The chimera grimaced.  "But whatever happens, Lina **_cannot_** die.  We can't stop Xelloss without her."

            Amelia could only nod sadly.  Deciding to change the subject, she turned the book to another spell.  Pointing, she said, "I'm trying to learn this one too.  If I can, we might be able to catch them before they get into the ruins."

            Zelgadiss looked over the pages curiously.  He looked up at her and nodded.  "Good idea.  That might make things even easier."

            The white-clad princess basked in the sorcerer's praise; he gave it out so rarely.  So instead of replying initially, Amelia closed the book and stood, trying valiantly to stifle a yawn.

            "Good night Mister Zelgadiss."

            "G'night, Amelia," he replied with a wave.

            After watching the princess retreat up the stairs to slumber, Zelgadiss turned his gaze to the fire, lost deep in thought.  When the waitress walked up to him some time later and informed him that the common room was closing, he asked for the bottle of brandy he had started earlier.  The bottle was brought to the chimera, the fire was stoked, and Zelgadiss was left to his thoughts.

            He mulled over many things as he sat and stared into the fire.  Zelgadiss thought about the search for his cure, his journeys with his friends, and what he had done in his life.  Mostly, the chimera thought about the choices he had made.

            The Witching Hour scuttled past, and still Zelgadiss sat and ruminated.  He blinked once when he detected a presence near him; there was only one person left awake in the common room; only a balding elderly man who happened to be seated at the same table near the fire as the chimera.  When had that happened?

            Zelgadiss adroitly looked over the gentleman seated next to him.  The old man was dressed in a well worn suit that was slightly dusty from travel on the road, evident in the jacket's green contours.  In fact, the sorcerer noted that _all_ of the man's details were green: Green jack, green shirt, green tie; even the eyes peering out from underneath bushy eyebrows were green.  If he remembered correctly, this man was one of the gamblers from earlier.

            Another long stretch of time was passed in silence before Zelgadiss's companion coughed to get the chimera's attention.  Once Zelgadiss looked over, the old man said, "Sonny, I've always made my way be reading peoples eyes."  Emerald eyes locked on slate gray orbs.  "And iffin ye don't mind me saying, the look in yer eyes says that yer plum out of Aces."  

            The stony young man merely grunted in reply.  He wasn't quite sure what to make of the green-clad old man.  Zelgadiss listened as the old man continued, "If ye give me a taste of yer brandy, I'll give ye some advice."

            Now normally Zelgadiss would have minded such a statement.  This time, the sorcerer was deep enough in his cups that he decided to listen.  With a shrug, he handed over the bottle.  The old man took the bottle and drank deeply.

            "Ah…"With a smile, all of the brandy was gone.  "Ye don't happen to have any pipe-weed, do ye?  No?  Ah well, 'tis for the best.  Not good for ye and all that."

            The old card-player sat back, and his expression turned blank and cold.  "Iffin yer going to play the game me boy, ye've got to play it right.

            It's not about knowing when to hold yer hand or when to fold; anyone can do that.  The secret to survival is knowing what to throw away, and what to keep."  The old man smiled thinly for a brief second, and then it was gone.

            "Ye see young man; everyone's hand is both a winner and a loser.  Regardless of how it plays out, eventually it's over.  The best any one person can hope for is to break even in the end."

            Animation finally returned to the old man's face, and traces of light shone in half close eyes.  Smiling, the he looked Zelgadiss up and down once before saying, "Ye haven't done to bad, but careful ye don't hold on to the wrong cards lad."

            The chimera was convinced now, beyond a shadow of a doubt that the gambler in front of him was speaking of more than cards.  He had a sneaking suspicion that this strange old man knew more than he let on as well.

            "I'll keep that in mind."

            "Ye do that, Sonny.  And don't ye pass on the queen ye need to complete your strait, either."

            Zelgadiss's eyes widened, but the old man turned back to the fire before the stunned sorcerer could reply.  He waited to see if anything else was forthcoming from the card-player; soft snores eventually rose from the slumping form nearby.  _So much for answers_.

            Zelgadiss stood, glancing down at the green clad old man.  As strange as it was, there was probably some good advice in his words.  But the Queen…?  Even under the effects of alcohol, the chimera's mind shied away from such thoughts.  That was just an educated guess if he had seen Zelgadiss's companions earlier.

            With a nod to the old man, he said, "Thanks for the advice old man," before turning and heading to his room for some necessary rest.  From what the people of the village had said, Lina and Gourry had headed just outside of town to a weapon smith's.  That was the next stop, and hopefully it garnered results.  Come morning, as the group made to leave, Zelgadiss looked around and was surprised to see the old man still sitting in the same place.  Meeting his eyes, the chimera nodded and left the inn with his companions.  The old man's eyes glittered once before he smiled and returned to his card game.  The rest of the gamblers groaned when the old man put down a royal flush.

            Following the direction's of the townsfolk, Zelgadiss, Amelia, Martina and Zangulus headed towards the smith's home.  They arrived at the hillock before noon, and proceeded to knock.  The chimera was taken aback to find a young girl answering the door.   

            "Yes?  How may I help you?"  She asked while looking up at the four adults gathered near the door.

            Amelia smiled and hunched down a bit to look the girl in the eyes.  "We heard that a weapon smith lived here.  We were wondering if he had seen some of our friends recently.  May we talk to him?"  The young girl nodded her head and pulled back from the door slightly.

            "Grandfather!  You have guests!"

            The girl disappeared from the doorway and was replaced with an older gentleman.  He looked the group over and said, "And what brings travelers like yourselves out this far?  Surely you can't be in need of weapons?"

            The princess nodded her head.  "Actually, we're looking for information on two of our friends that just recently came by here.  Their names are Lina and Gourry."

            "Yes, I've seen both of them.  Quite the couple of adventurers, aren't they?"

            Zelgadiss nodded his head and said, "Yes they are.  Right now, though, we need to find them or they will be in a lot of trouble.  Can you help us?"

            Gerald nodded his head and opened the door.  "Come in, come in.  I'll make us some tea and tell you what I know."  With a plethora of grateful nods, the group of travelers entered the home.  He turned to them after they had entered.

            "What are your names, if I might ask?"

            Martina took a deep breath and sauntered forward.  "My name is Queen Martina Zoana Me Navratilova.  To my right is my husband Zangulus.  The young lady traveling with me is Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, and the fetchingly cloaked young man here is Zelgadiss Graywords."

            The old man's eyes widened and he looked from one party member to the next.  Zangulus stood next to his wife, calm and collected.  The chimera was glaring daggers at the hyperactive queen from within the folds of his cloak; the raven haired young girl just looked on, slightly embarrassed.

            "W…well then, I shall see if we have anything suitable for such guests."

            While he waited for the tea to brew, Zelgadiss looked around at the room he was seated in.  Comfortably furnished, the furniture and other items looked to have been acquired with comfort and versatility in mind, not high fashion.  From his seat in a worn but amazingly comfortable chair, the chimera studied the shelves lined with rows and rows of books and knick-knacks.  

            Most of the books seemed to be about geology and mineralogy, judging from the names on the spines.  A few caught Zelgadiss's interest; they looked newer than the rest and he guessed they had come from the outer world.  Next time he was in Saillune, he'd have to see if any Outer World books had made it into the library.

            The old smith entered the room, his granddaughter in tow.  He set down a tray that sported both tea and – much to Zelgadiss's fervent thanks – coffee.  Kyra's tray was laden with many different snacks.  She set the tray down on the small table and was rewarded by a kind smile from Amelia.  The green haired queen mumbled her thanks as she immediately attacked the foodstuffs.  The chimera could only roll his eyes.

            Sipping on his tea, Gerald turned to the group and asked, "Now why are you looking for Lina and Gourry?"

            Amelia answered, "Our friend here, Mister Zelgadiss, discovered that they are going to be in a lot of trouble if we don't get to them in time."

            "Well, they were here just a few days ago.  They asked a couple of questions, and headed off in search of some ruins I told them about."

            Before he could continue, he was interrupted by a loud shout from outside.  Gerald looked nervously at his guests before standing quickly and shuffling to the door.  Zelgadiss and Amelia stood, but Zangulus waived them down.

            "Don't worry, I'll handle this.  I'll send the smith back in just a moment."

            Amelia looked unconvinced.  "Are you sure?"

            The swordsman nodded his head.  "Nothing I can't handle.  It's not like Gourry is out there, after all." 

            Zangulus smiled thinly before squeezing Martina's shoulder and following after Gerald.  When he reached the front door, he saw the smith looking outside worriedly.  Glancing out the window, he saw over a dozen ruffians standing outside.  The leader, made obvious by his improved armor and posture, was shouting at the smith.

            He looked over at Gerald and nodded towards the foyer.  "Go on back and talk with everyone else.  I'll handle this."

            "Are you sure?"  Gerald asked.

            The swordsman turned king nodded.  "Yes.  Now go, this won't take long."  A voice was raised again from outside as Gerald retreated back to the rest of his guests.

            "C'mon out old man.  We told you we'd come back for some of your weapons and we meant it."  He waited a moment before continuing, "If you don't get out here now, both you and that little girl with you are gonna die."  The leader watched the door open and watched a dark haired man dressed in tan and a ridiculously large hat exit the smith's home.

            "You think that threatening to harm a child is any way to do business?  I pity you," Zangulus said as he walked out to meet the bandits.  He heard movement behind him and the swish of familiar clothing.  He stopped.

            "Martina, what are you doing?"

            From her vantage point just outside the door, the green haired royal answered, "Just watching, Darling.  I haven't seen a good fight in a long time."

            Zangulus just sighed and turned back to the bandit leader.  He noticed that his opponents had recovered by this time and were slowly spreading out to cover as much ground as possible.  However, they still clumped together in groups of three or more.  _Works for me_, he thought with a smirk.

            The bandit leader grinned and waved at his men.  "This doesn't concern you, stranger.  You and your little trollop should leave before you get hurt."

            Reacting quickly, Zangulus reached out and grabbed his wife as she attempted to run by him and attack the bandit.  He shot her a look before turning to the brigand.

            "I was going to give you a chance to leave, but not now.  It's one thing to insult me, but another entirely to insult my wife."

            None of the bandits saw Zangulus's first move; they all heard it.  A blast of roaring force lanced out from the Howling Sword and struck the largest group of bandits, knocking them all back more than twenty feet.  His next swing blasted another group even farther.  In the short length of time it took the king of Zoana to complete half a dozen sword swings, all the bandits found themselves either injured on the ground or flying through the air.

            The swordsman turned his attention to the leader.  He brought his sword up and met the bandit's blade, easily parrying the attack.  With a grunt, Zangulus pushed the bandit back.  Two quick attacks later, and the bandit leader was bleeding from a nasty wound and was lying weaponless on the ground.  By this time, the remaining bandits had already turned tail and fled.  All but one.

            Zangulus spun around when he heard a startled exclamation from Martina.  A bandit wearing a tattered cloak was holding a knife to the green haired queen's throat.  Raising a hand, the bandit muttered a spell and Zangulus had to dive aside to avoid a quartet of fiery arrows.  Completing his roll, Zangulus brought his sword up warily to see what the cloaked bandit would do.

            With a smile, he said, "I think I'll hold on to this one for a little while."  And with that the bandit muttered a spell and flew off.  Zangulus screamed after them.

            His anguished shout brought Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Gerald running out of the home.  Much to their collective shock, they only saw Zangulus standing there, his hands held in balled fists.  The chimera and the princess quietly walked over to the swordsman.

            "They've taken Martina."

            Amelia brought a hand to her mouth in shock.  "Oh no…"  She watched Zelgadiss walk forward

            "We'll get her back Zangulus.  Which way did they go?"  He watched the distraught husband point.  "Fine, let's go then."

            Without another word, Zelgadiss, Zangulus, and Amelia headed off in the direction that Martina and her captor had fled.  The path led them towards a set of hills that were partially covered by trees and shrubbery.   In between two of the hills was a small fort made of wood. 

            The trio of adventurers paused at the edge of the forest line as soon as the fort came into view.  Zelgadiss pulled out a spyglass and looked for a moment before handing the looking glass to Zangulus.  After a few seconds, the swordsman turned king handed the apparatus to Amelia before turning to the chimera.

            "Defenses look pretty good, Zangulus.  How do you want to handle this?"  Zelgadiss asked him.  The sorcerer nodded at the princess as she handed back the spyglass.

            The swordsman snorted. "It might look defensible, but buildings like that can only hold about twenty people comfortably at a time.  I took out over a dozen when I fought them at the smith's; the ones on the walls are probably all that's left other than that cloaked one."  As he talked, Zangulus shrugged back his cloak and undid the clasps tying his sword to its scabbard.  With a nod to Zelgadiss, he started out of the overhanging branches.

            "Wait! What are you doing Zangulus?"  Zel cried as he grabbed the swordsman's shoulder to prevent him from leaving cover.  "We haven't even made a plan yet!  What are you going to do?"

            The black haired warrior shrugged off the chimera's hand.  He looked back at Zelgadiss and Amelia with hard eyes.  The young princess shuddered at the frostiness in his gaze.

            "I'm going to run in and react appropriately."

            Both Sorceress and Shaman could only look at each other in shock as Zangulus charged the gate of the castle.  Recovering quickly, the chimera sped after him while starting a spell.  Amelia ran after both of them.  

            As she neared Zelgadiss, she thought she heard the chimera mutter, "Why is it that no one I travel with bothers to come up with a plan?  It's always 'Show ourselves and blow stuff up' or 'Run in and react appropriately'.  And Lina wonders why we are always accused of excessive force.  Sheesh."

            Eriks had been a bandit for nearly three years now.  The pay was pretty good, and he got a lot of time to practice the kinds of unnecessary violence that had gotten him kicked out of his native Elmekia.  

            In that time, he had seen more than his share of bravado.  But he couldn't believe that a single man, and one not even in any armor, would be foolish enough to storm the walls of the fort.  With his and six other crossbows aimed at the lone figure, he prepared to warn the would-be hero of his impending demise.

            Eriks never got the chance.  With a vicious swing, Zangulus let out a shrieking blast from his Howling Sword.  It slammed into the outer wall.  The wall held for a moment before the might of the swords magic blasted the timber to pieces.  

            The remaining guars looked on in shock for a moment before they let loose with a volley from their crossbows.  The bolts flew towards Zangulus, but stopped a few feet from him as a barrier of swirling breezes sprang up and deflected the incoming missiles.

            A ball of red flames exploded on the other side of the gate.  The screams of bandits could be heard as the ball of fire increased in size and tore another hole in the once sturdy wooden walls.  Zangulus looked back to see Zelgadiss and Amelia not far from him.  He nodded once before running through a breach in the wall.  

            He was not expecting to encounter trolls on the other side.  The black haired swordsman cursed as he dove to the side to avoid the large club of one of the green skinned monstrosities.  Zangulus held off the tide of trolls for a moment, when arrows of flame leapt from behind him to strike the creatures.

            Zelgadiss ran into Zangulus's view, his sword drawn.  "Go on, we'll take care of these and be right behind you," he shouted to the swordsman as he prepared to meet the oncoming horde.  

            Zangulus could hear Amelia chanting a spell behind him.  He smiled and said, "Thanks, both of you," before running directly at the trolls.       

            The King of Zoana slashed at the monsters before him.  Wisely fearing his blade, the faster trolls got out of his way.  Those that didn't, found themselves either injured or dead, depending on how slow they were.  As a final troll jumped away, Zangulus saw that he was now clear to enter the main building of the fort.  He reached the door, and spared a single glance back at his companions.  Satisfied that they didn't need his help, Zangulus entered the fort to find his wife.

            Zelgadiss looked around at the trolls that were gathering to assault him and grinned.  _With as few trolls as this, there really isn't even a challenge._  Then he heard a feminine cough behind him and sweat-dropped.

            Standing on the stone gatehouse was Amelia.  Her hands were on her hips as she stared down into the yard.  "You there, villainous trolls.  How dare you try and come between true love and Justice!  I, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, shall bring the hammer of justice to you."

            At the end of her speech, she leapt from the gatehouse into the courtyard.  She misjudged the distance and ended up face first on the ground less than a meter from Zelgadiss.  

            The chimera let out a long suffering sigh and shook his head before grabbing the princess by the cape and righting her.  Amelia immediately jumped up and the two faced back to back as the trolls surrounded them.

            "You ready, Amelia?"

            The raven haired sorceress smiled and said, "You bet, Mister Zelgadiss."

            With a barely perceptible nod, Amelia and Zelgadiss both launched spells to begin taking out the trolls.  The initial fireball took out the ones that immediately challenged them, giving the two Slayers a chance to work still more magic.

            In less time than it took for Amelia to make her speech, the trolls were dead or gone.  The princess and the chimera were just preparing to enter the fort when they heard an explosion from within.

            Inside, the warrior turned king quickly scanned the room he found himself in.  The walls, ceiling, and floor were all made of wood.  There were two statues in opposite corners, both made from wood; one was the image of a mounted knight pierced by arrows, the other a sinister looking bowman.  The only other features of the room were a corridor to his left, an open door to his right, a closed door straight a head of him and a stairway leading to the second floor just left of the center door.

            Zangulus listened closely, trying to hear both his enemies and Martina.  A muffled exclamation and a string of curses came from somewhere beyond the center doorway, so he made his way there. Not hearing anything directly on the other side, he opened the door.

            The room inside was some sort of lounge or sitting room, apparently.  It held only one other door, directly across from the door Zangulus had just entered.  He carefully moved through the room, pausing to listen against the door.  The voice of his beloved wife was louder now, and he could just barely make out what she was saying.

            "…Hah!  You hear that, you flea-bitten mongrel? When my darling Zangulus gets here, along with our friends, you will beg for Zoamel Gustav's mercy!"

            A smile lit up Zangulus's face.  _Only my wife would berate a captor like that_.  Still smiling, he opened the door and entered the room beyond.

            Only to stare in shock as a door inside the newest room opened and the cloaked figure walked in.  A gravely voice came from the folds of the cloak, muttering, "Doesn't that wench _ever_ shut up?!?"

            The cloaked bandit looked up in time to meet the shocked gaze of the swordsman.  Both stood there dumbly for a moment before reacting.  Zangulus brought his sword around in an arc and unleashed a whirlwind as the cloaked figure cast a spell.

            Zangulus grunted in pain as a lance of ice grazed his shoulder.  The bandit was not nearly so fortunate.  He took the full brunt of Zangulus's attack, blowing him back into the room he had entered from.  Zangulus immediately followed.

            Inside, the swordsman quickly found his wife chained to a wall, but otherwise unharmed.  Zangulus ran over to her and cut her from the wall.  She let out a cry of happiness and hugged him for all he was worth.  He returned the hug fiercely before gently separating from her.

            "Are you all right, Martina?"

            The green haired queen nodded with a smile.  "Yes I am, darling."

            "Are you ready to get out of here?"  Zangulus asked her.

            "Yep.  Let's go."

            Zangulus let out a sigh of relief, but immediately tensed when he heard movement on the other side of the room.  He turned to see what this new threat was.

            "Ouch, that hurt human," a gravely voice said as the cloaked bandit picked himself up out of the broken furniture he had been thrown into.

            Standing there in the tatters of a brown cloak was something less than human.  Mostly humanoid in shape, the bandit's skin was a smoky black, but striped with a brassy color.  Zangulus thought the markings were very much like an Elmekian panther.  The eyes were what disturbed him.  They were no pupils, just glowing purple where eyes should have been.  The creatures tensed to move, and Zangulus prepared for an attack.

            The swordsman had just enough time to push Martina out of the way before the creature launched a wave of force at him that threw him through the wall.  He hit hard into another wall, and saw that the hellish monstrosity was charging straight at him.  So Zangulus dove to his right and landed back in the entryway of the fort.

            Not a moment to soon, as the Bandit's claws sunk into the wall that Zangulus had been leaning on. They were torn from the wood, splintering the material in the process.  When it charged again, Zangulus leapt to his left while slashing with his sword to deflect a razor sharp claw swung at him.  Then the creature smiled and raised a hand.

            A ball of magical energy formed in its outstretched hand, before flying at the beleaguered king and exploding.  The fiery blast blew Zangulus through the doors of the keep and out into the courtyard.  He tumbled a few feet before finally coming to a stop.

            Zangulus hadn't been in this much pain since he had fought against Duke Firanor's incursion more than a year and a half ago.  He struggled to his feet only to see the transformed bandit already in front of him.  He had enough time to brace himself before he was struck and flung across the yard.

            Zelgadiss saw the person coming out of the fort after Zangulus and gasped.  _Another Chimera?  But how?_  Then the chimeric bandit struck Zangulus and knocked the swordsman across the clearing.  Zelgadiss saw Amelia heading over there and stopped her.

            "Better let me handle this Amelia", he said softly as he drew his sword.

            Eyes wide, she asked, "But why?  I thought we were a team Mister Zelgadiss?"

            "We are," he began as he saw the bandit heading towards Zangulus again, "but I'm going to need you to tend to Zangulus while I take care of our new friend.  Ok, Amelia?"  She nodded and Zelgadiss ran to join the battle.

            The chimeric bandit stood over the prone Zangulus and laughed.  "If this is all the challenge I was going to be met with, I'd have killed you over at the old man's."  He stretched out a hand and formed a ball of crimson energy.

            Before he could release the spell, a stony fist connected with his face and sent him flying into a wall.  When the bandit cleared himself out of the rubble, he was face to face with an uncloaked Zelgadiss.  The shaman had his sword in his left hand and a globe of silvery energy in the right.  The unnamed chimera wiped blood from his mouth and stood.

            "You are much stronger than that other warrior."  He watched as Zelgadiss merely nodded.  "I am called Jainax."

            Jainax looked over Zelgadiss and his eyes widened slightly.  "I see that you are also a chimera.  We should not be fighting; I had little quarrel with any of you."

            "Then why kidnap Martina?"

            "It was purely for my own amusement."  Jainax smirked.  "I haven't been significantly challenged in a long time; I felt the swordsman would be interesting to meet in battle."

            The black and metallic chimera extended a hand out to Zelgadiss.  "Come my fellow; we should not be fighting.  Our power can be used in so many better ways."

            The shaman frowned.  "The only thing I want to know is if you know how to reverse this chimeric process."

            "Reverse the process?"  Jainax asked in a mocking tone.  "Why would I want to reverse what makes me better than any mere mortal?"  He dropped his hand and looked at Zelgadiss with scorn in his purple eyes.  "You cannot tell me that you actually want to be _human_ again?"

            "Of course.  Unlike you, I don't want to be separated from humanity; I want to be normal, to be able to touch."  Zelgadiss glanced over at Amelia and quietly added, "To feel."  He looked sharply over at Jainax as the other chimera laughed.

            "Wha Ha Ha Ha!!  Listen to you.  You're pathetic!"  Jainax yelled as he began to gather power.  "You aren't even worthy of your gifts.  First, I shall remove your disgrace from my presence, and then I shall finish what I started with the swordsman."

            Zelgadiss shrugged.  "Are you done talking now?"  Jainax growled and charged the chimera.

            The two chimeras met as Jainax clawed at Zelgadiss and the shaman parried.  He raised his right hand.  "**_ELMEKIA_**_ **LANCE**_!!"  A beam of white light shot out at the bandit.

            Jainax rolled out of the way and hurled a spell back at Zelgadiss.  "**_FLARE_**_ **LANCE**_!!"  But the stony chimera had already thrown up a Windy Shield to protect himself.  Quick on the heels of his spell, the catlike chimera charged and tore viciously at Zelgadiss.  One of his claws got through Zelgadiss's defenses and grazed his arm.  The attack elicited a howl from Jainax instead of from the shaman.

            Zelgadiss grinned and pressed his advantage.  Using his chimeric speed he rushed Jainax and slugged him in the stomach.  He slowly removed his arm and stepped back.  With a grunt of pain, Jainax fell to his knees and coughed up a glob of blood.

            "H…How?"  The bandit asked.

            "It looks like I got a better 'mix' of donors, Jainax," Zelgadiss said.  "I don't know how powerful your magic is, but between Amelia and me, you're outclassed."  The shaman sheathed his sword and regarded the other chimera.

            "I suggest you leave now before she's done healing Zangulus.  He _will_ kill you if given the chance."

            Jainax growled and got to his feet.  "We shall meet again.  What is your name, so that I can remember the one that defeated me."

            Zelgadiss inclined his head slightly as he answered, "My name is Zelgadiss."

            "Very well Zelgadiss, we shall meet again."  And so saying, Jainax cast a spell and ray winged off.

            The stony chimera turned away and looked back at his friends.  Amelia was nearly done healing Zangulus, and the green haired queen had come out of the fort and was sitting with her husband.  Zelgadiss sighed and cupped his hands.

            "_Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand_. **_FIREBALL_**!!"  

            He launched the spell at the wooden fortress and blew the entire thing sky high.  Dusting off his hands, he rejoined his friends.  Zangulus spoke up as soon as he reached them.

            "Why'd you let that bastard get away, Zelgadiss?"

            "Really Zelgadiss, how is he supposed to get Zoamel Gustav's vengeance if he isn't here to receive it?"  Martina asked from her husband's side.

            Zelgadiss shrugged.  "He would have been more trouble than he was worth to try and defeat.  He couldn't win against all of us, so I let him go.  This way, we don't use as many resources and we don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt."

            "We especially wouldn't want our favorite green haired royal to get injured, now would we, _hmmm_?"

            Everyone turned around when they heard the familiar soft and sinister voice of the trickster priest.  The Mazoku sat on the top of the stone gatehouse, feet kicking idly over the edge, the familiar ruby tipped staff held in gloved hands.

            "What do you mean by that, Xelloss?"  Zangulus asked as he stood and positioned himself in front of his wife as a shield.

            The Mazoku grinned before answering, "In such a delicate condition we wouldn't want her hurt."

            "What do you mean by that, Xelloss?  Are you trying to say I'm weak?  If you are, I'll call down the wrath of Zoamel Gustav and you'll see how powerful I am."

            Xelloss smiled and pushed off of the gatehouse to land near the party.  The general priest held out a gloved hand and said, "But I only wanted to convey my congratulations."

            Everyone looked at the Mazoku as if the fruity mystery man had finally lost it.  Zelgadiss was the first to speak up.  "You're making less sense than usual, Xelloss.  Congratulate who?  For what?"

            "It's unjust to make such vague statements Mister Xelloss.," Amelia added.

            Closed eyes arched in amusement. "Is it now?"  Xelloss laughed.  "Well I guess I can tell you.  I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you.  After all it isn't often an heir to a kingdom comes about, now is it?"

            All four of the travelers froze.  One by one, the two men and the princess turned to look at Martina.  In her turn, her gray eyes were wide with shock as her hands slowly crept around her stomach.  Zangulus whirled on Xelloss suddenly and drew his sword.

            "I'll have none of your games, trickster."

            Xelloss held up a hand.  "No games, I assure you.  As I said before, I don't lie."  The Mazoku smiled and wagged a finger at Zelgadiss and Amelia.  "I'm surprised neither of them noticed.  Especially you Amelia; aren't you trained as a priestess to notice things like this?"

            Amelia blushed and looked down.  "I never got that far in my training as a priestess; I learned a little bit of shamanism, then I met Miss Lina."

            Zelgadiss, meanwhile, was studying Martina closely.  He had read up on this sort of detection before, but since he had never been concerned with it he had never tried.  Stretching out with his magical senses, Zelgadiss's his awareness passed over Martina's body.  The first time, he noticed nothing odd.  The second pass, however, picked up the variation in her astral pattern.  His eyes widened.

            "Xelloss is right."

            Martina gasped when the words slipped out from the stunned chimera's mouth.  "P..p..Pregnant?  I'm gonna have a baby?!?"  She watched Zelgadiss nod slowly.

            Almost faster than any gathered could see, the queen of Zoana glomped on to Zangulus.  "Oh darling, Zoamel Gustav has blessed us!  We're  going to have a baby!!"

            The swordsman turned king swung her around in stunned silence for a moment before he broke out in a grin and held her closely.  Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Xelloss sweat-dropped as the trio watched the spectacle.

            Zelgadiss recovered first and turned to the Mazoku.  "Unless you're giving me my cure Xelloss, leave."

            Xelloss smiled.  "Are you reconsidering my offer?"  Seeing the glare that earned the trickster, it continued, "I hope you get there in time to see the fireworks." Xelloss pulled out a pocket watch and flipped it open.  "Oh dear me, but this is so far out of the way that I fear you'll be about a day late for your rendezvous.  But I'll be nice and see if I can talk them into leaving the bodies for you.  Ta-Ta!"  With a wave, Xelloss was gone.

            Zelgadiss looked over at Amelia.  "Do you think you'll be able to cast that second spell you showed me?  If not, I don't think we can get there in time."

            "I can try, Mister Zelgadiss.  Never fear, with the power of Love and Justice on our side, we can't go wrong!!"

            Zangulus and Martina walked up, and Zangulus said, "So what's the plan Zelgadiss?"

            The chimera frowned and looked over the group.  "Let's rest up in the gate house and wait for Amelia to try the new spell in the morning.  We all need the break anyway."  Everyone nodded and headed inside the small stone building.

            Zangulus stopped before entering and went about gathering enough wood for a fire before returning to the make shift camp.  After a few minutes, both a fire and dinner were going nicely.  Everyone made his or her self comfortable.  

            Martina was just sitting by the fire, a beaming smile on her face.  She would glance down occasionally, and she was constantly touching her stomach gently.  While Zelgadiss tended to the food, she felt the strong arms of her husband wrap around her.  She snuggled into his warmth and sighed with contentment.

            "It's so wonderful, Zangulus darling."

            The swordsman turned king smiled and hugged Martina closer.  "Yes it is."

            Meanwhile, Amelia was reading from the book that Zelgadiss had given her.  She looked up long enough to glance at the happy royals and sigh wistfully.  _That's so romantic.  It is just and good that Martina and Zangulus are going to have a baby._  She giggled as she turned her attention back to the book.  _I wonder how the baby will turn out._

Zelgadiss's ears perked when he heard the soft laughter coming from the princess.  He guessed she had been looking over at  Zangulus and Martina.  He smiled as he finished up the preparations for the meal.  _It's not often we have something so positive with our group of friends._  He shook his head and grabbed a bowl.

            "Alright everyone, let's eat."

            The four adventurers dug into the meal, and ate quietly, absorbed into his or her own world.  Amelia was slowly chipping away at her food while she studied and prepared for the new spells she would need to cast tomorrow.  Martina was eating her meal with vigor.  After all, she was eating for two, now wasn't she?

            The dark haired swordsman  sat after quickly downing his meal.  He was content to observe his wife, and the others.  Zelgadiss sat Indian style near the fire drinking his coffee, outwardly the calmest of the four.  Inside, he was in an uproar.

            _Okay, let's review the facts, _Zelgadiss thought to himself as he sat.  _Fact – Xelloss had a hand in making me like this.  Fact – Something that Lina and Gourry are going to find is going to get us all in a lot of trouble.  Fact – even if we are all together, I don't know if we can beat Xelloss._  The chimera grimaced.  _Damn him.  If it weren't for this curse, then none of my friends would be in danger._

            Zelgadiss looked at all of the people gathered around the fire.  _I don't know why they've put up with me for all these years.  I certainly don't deserve it._  With a soft sight, the shamanic master sank further into himself.  He looked down into his cup of coffee and stared at the reflection within.

            He was startled when he felt soft arms slide around his torso from behind.  He caught the scent of lavender and vanilla as he felt something rest on his shoulder.  Glancing to his left, he met the gaze of a crystal blue eye framed by soft pink skin and lustrous black hair.  He immediately blushed.

            As soon as she saw his rising blush, Amelia let go of Zelgadiss and knelt next to him.  She took his hand and said, "You looked like you needed a hug, Mister Zelgadiss.  Don't worry, we'll get back Miss Lina and Mister Gourry."  She smiled.  "Daddy always says that anyone that always thinks bad things is going to be doomed to fail."

            She let go of his hand and stood.  With a final nod of her head at the chimera, Amelia went back to the spot she had been resting in and returned to her book.  Zelgadiss sat there for a moment as his blush receded and stared at the princess.  With a shake of his head, he glanced over at Zangulus and Martina.  

            Both rulers of Zoana were looking over at him.  Zangulus wore a soft smile, its meaning hidden in his eyes.  Martina, however, was wearing a grin that looked just a little too smug.  Neither said anything, but Zelgadiss blushed faintly again in embarrassment.  The green haired queen's grin widened, but she merely looked up at her husband.  He turned his gaze down to her and gently kissed her before standing and holding out his hand to her.  She accepted and stood with him.

            Zangulus turned to the Chimera and said, "Goodnight.  Wake me for my turn at guard detail okay?" 

            "Goodnight Amelia.  Don't stay up to long, you need your rest," Martina said with an accompanying yawn.  She waved at both and retreated to the tent that Zangulus had set up for the two of them, her husband following shortly after.

            When the king and queen were gone, a comfortable silence fell over the camp.  Zelgadiss sat there and meditated, the princess studied.  After nearly an hour of this, Zelgadiss opened his eyes when he saw that the princess had fallen asleep.  She was shivering due to the chill night air.

            The chimera stood and walked over to her.  Since she looked so peaceful, he merely muttered a spell and pointed at the fire.  A small tongue of flame slithered from his fingertip and crawled into the fire.  An instant later, the flames burned more mutely but gave of much more heat. Zelgadiss then unclasped his cloak and covered Amelia with it.  

            He started to stand, but was stopped when a hand snaked out from underneath the cloak and grasped his own.  Zelgadiss looked over at the princess, but she was still fast asleep.  He listened intently to her breathing, but it was the simple and steady rhythm of slumber.  _Great, she doesn't even know she's done this._  Seeing no way out of this, the chimera sat down and picked up the book Amelia had been reading when she fell asleep.

            "This is a funny predicament, isn't it?"  Zangulus asked as he sat across the fire from Zelgadiss and the sleeping Amelia.  He chuckled when Zelgadiss froze.  "Don't worry, Martina is very much asleep.  She won't be giving you any trouble about this, and neither will I."

            "It's not what it looks like," Zelgadiss stammered as he blushed.

            Zangulus nodded.  "I never said it was.  It's obvious she likes you Zel," the swordsman continued in a soft voice.  "I could tell back when I traveled with all of you during the Phibrizzo incident."

            The chimera's gray eyes widened.  "Even back then?"

            "Yep."  The swordsman nodded his head.  "It's not quite as obvious as Lina and Gourry, but I noticed all the same.  The two of you worked far too well together for just a coincident."  He left the sentence hanging.  With a shrug he stood.

            "Take the time you can my friend.  Who knows when you'll have this semblance of peace again?"  Zangulus walked off and took up watch just outside the gatehouse.

            Zelgadiss looked after the swordsman for another moment before returning his gaze to the young girl that held his hand.  "When indeed," he muttered softly as he grabbed the book with his other hand and began to read.

            Morning found the four travelers preparing for departure.  After a simple breakfast, the camp was packed quickly.  Zelgadiss retreated outside to meditate.  Zangulus was also outside, but he was running through his practice routines in preparation for a fight.  Amelia found Martina leaning against one of the walls, watching her husband.  She had her arms wrapped around her and a smile on her face.  Amelia walked up and stood beside the green haired queen.

            "What a week, eh Amelia?"  Martina began as she watched Zangulus practicing in the early morning light.  "First we find out that ol' Stony might have a cure, then we end up on a trip to save that annoying sorceress."

            Amelia looked at Martina reproachfully, but nodded.  "And now we find out your going to have a baby."  The queen's slight smile widened noticeably.  "Congratulations."

            Martina turned to look at the raven-haired princess.  She said softly, "Thanks.  We've been hoping for a while now."  She shook her head, her light green curls shaking.  "You know what's funny.  Even after I married him, I was worried about what kind of king and husband he'd make."

            Amelia's eyes widened.  Martina had acted so confidently after the Phibrizzo incident.  The young princess never expected to hear that kind of confession from the outspoken and self assured queen.  Martina merely nodded.

            "I married him because it felt right; it felt _good_.  But, despite the way I've always acted around Lina and the rest of you, even I admit that I didn't make a lot of good decisions."

            The mother-to-be leaned back against the wall and looked toward the sky.  "I've always believed that with faith and determination you can do anything.  So I prayed to Zoamel Gustav that I had made the right decision."  She looked down at Amelia.  "And do you know what his answer was?

            As soon as we got back to the castle we found out about Duke Firanor's attempt to take the land of Zoana for his self."  Amelia looked at her sympathetically.

            Martina smiled and said, "Zangulus was magnificent.  If it weren't for him, I think I would have lost the throne for sure."  She nodded at Amelia's shocked look.  "It was during the war that we realized how much we were meant for each other."

            She looked out and waved as Zangulus began walking toward her.  She looked back at Amelia and said, "I don't know what I'd do without him now."

            Amelia wiped a tear from her eye and clasped her hands under her chin.  With starry eyes trained on the green haired queen, she said, "That was so beautiful."  She sighed.  "I hope something happens like that for me eventually."

            Martina grinned as she hugged her husband.  She smirked and said, "Well, you could always pick up where you left off last night with Zelgadiss."

            The Saillunian princess turned red all the way to her arms.  She waved her hands emphatically up and down and said, "It's not like that, Martina!  It's not very nice to say something like that!"

            Zelgadiss had walked up by this point and shook his head.  He was up before the princess, and had seen the amused look on Martina's face.  Instead of adding fuel to the fire, Zelgadiss walked up and said, "Amelia, if your ready, we should probably get started."

            Calming down, Amelia nodded.  She pulled out the book and looked the spell over one last time.  Nodding she walked out into the courtyard and quickly drew a circle on the ground.

            "All right, everybody needs to stand in the Circle for this to work."

            After everyone had gathered in the circle, she began the incantation.  Moving her arms around in a circle, the three adventurers watched as specks of blue energy began to float up from the edges of the circle like a curtain.  The light also swirled around the princess.

            "_Master of the Golden Sun, grand keeper of the Light.  Let my unworthy hand gather you comforting warmth.  Send us to those that need help in their hour of need!_"

            The light grew and the veil rose to form a cylinder of light surrounding the four.  Martina gasped and held her husband as Zangulus looked around worriedly.  Zelgadiss covered his head with his arms but attempted to keep his eyes on Amelia.  She was floating nearly a foot off of the ground as power coursed through her.

            "**_SETTEKIIDOU MOURYOKOUTEN_**!!!!!"

            There was a flash, and then Zangulus, Zelgadiss, Martina, and Amelia were lurched skyward.  The four of them were floating far into the sky, and then they were seemed to fade away.  A moment later, the world returned, and they were lurched again and set down in a forest.  Everyone collapsed to the ground.

            Zelgadiss recovered first.  He rolled over on to his back and looked up at the sky, fighting a wave of dizziness.  He heard a faint moan to his left and snapped up.  Looking around frantically, he saw Martina and Zangulus lying together, seemingly fine.  Past them, he saw Amelia trying to sit up.  Exhaling a held breath, he stood and walked over to the raven haired princess.  Wordlessly, he held out his hand.

            Amelia saw a gray and blue hand enter her line of sight, so she looked up.  Her crystal blue eyes met the chimera's gray orbs. She stared a moment, before shaking herself and accepting the offered hand up.  Once righted, she looked around.  

            The king and queen of Zoana joined them as she asked, "I wonder where we are.  I hope I sent us far enough."

            Before anyone else could answer, the sky darkened to red.  The earth began to shake, when an explosion could be heard a ways away.  Everyone looked at each other.

            "That would probably be Lina and Gourry making the crater I saw in my vision," Zelgadiss muttered.  "Judging by the sound of the blast, I'd have to say we are no more than a few miles away."  No one argued.  He turned to Zangulus and Martina.

            "Once we get to the clearing they just made, I want you two to stay back initially.  After Amelia and I start casting our spells, I want you," and he pointed to Zangulus, "to provide cover to Lina and Gourry from anything that you see near them."

            Martina crossed her arms and harrumphed.  "And what, exactly, am I supposed to do?"

            The chimera reached into his pack and pulled out a large bundle.  He handed it to her and said, "I want you to stay in the trees.  Do **_not_** come out and help us.  You'll be more help afterward."

            "So what's this for?"

            He turned back to her as he began walking in the direction of the blast.  "That, hopefully, is enough medical supplies for five people.  With any luck, we won't need it."  He paused, expecting an argument.

            He was shocked when Martina merely nodded and adjusted the pack, trudging along beside Amelia.  Zelgadiss stared in shock until Zangulus walked up and put his hand on the chimera's shoulder.

            "I told you she's changed a lot since the last time you saw her," he said with a proud grin.  "She doesn't want to admit it, but she worries about all of you.  She'll do her part if needed; let's go make sure she doesn't have to.

            Zelgadiss nodded and jogged up to lead the group of Slayers as they hurried to save two of their own.


	7. Reunions, Meetings, and Complications

The clear blue sky was dotted with white fluffy clouds.In the forest, birds and animals went about their normal routines, chirping away or frolicking merely.Suddenly, the animals on the ground froze and the chirping of the birds ceased.The ground rumbled ominously.The birds took flight with a frightened squawk, the animals running as fast as they could.The ground rumbled again; though deep underground, the shaking seemed to emanate from an ancient ruin.The rumbles grew louder and more frequent as forces beyond the scope of nature fought.

Another explosion rocked the ground a few feat from Lina as she dove madly out of the way.She hit the ground rolling.When she came up to one knee she shouted, "**_ELMEKIA LANCE!"A beam of white light shot out from her hand and was aimed directly at her cloaked opponent.The Mazoku brought up a hand and released a small arrow of black energy that erased the sorceress's spell.The Mazoku turned its raised arm to Lina and fired another arrow of dark energy._**

"Awww, CRAP!!"She yelled as she dove for cover.She got behind a stone and not a moment to soon.The dark beam struck the ground and exploded, sending dust and dirt into the air."This is not good."

Meanwhile Gourry Gabriev was locked in a life or death struggle versus a surprisingly difficult foe.Then again, fighting a real Mazoku without the Sword of Light was going to be difficult.Glancing to his left, the blonde swordsman saw that Lina Inverse was not faring much better.Gourry jumped back as his momentary distraction nearly cost him his life.The Mazoku he was fighting was "armed", literally: both of his arms ended in sword blades.

The golden haired warrior traded blows with the Mazoku, neither gaining nor giving grown._Well this isn't gonna work._

Gourry knew they were close, too.So close to the treasure that Lina wanted…oh, and for a new sword that might be strong enough to fight the Mazoku._I guess something really good is down here if _**two **_Mazoku are here._

The swordsman grunted in reaction to a strong strike from the monster he was facing.Catching the attack with his blade did little and he found himself skidding backwards.He stood up and leapt back a few feet, panting slightly.He was unsurprised to feel a warm body in close proximity.

"This isn't going very well Lina," he said as he watched his opponent approach.

The sorceress nodded even though her partner couldn't see."No it's not.This guy keeps blocking all of my spells."

"I can't get in past this guy's defenses either."

Suddenly Lina smiled."Hey Gourry, let's switch!"

Stunned, the swordsman spun to look at the shorter redhead."You can't be serious.That one'll tear me to pieces!"

Lina shook her head and ran behind Gourry so she could see the sword armed Mazoku.She looked at Gourry and said, "Just hold him off for a minute or two, then we'll both kick his ass."With that she planted a foot on the blonde's rear and kicked him toward the floating Mazoku.

Gourry landed in front of it with a startled grunt._I'm gonna get Lina for stuff like this one of these days.He scrambled to his feet as the robed Mazoku hovered nearby._

"Ummm….Hi?"

With a smirk, Geki unleashed a ball of flame at Gourry.The swordsman's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way, just barely getting caught by the blast.

He jumped up quickly and began swatting at his backside. "Owowowow….Hot, hot, hot!!"Patting himself off, Gourry looked up to see _another ball of flame coming at him._

"Yikes!!"

Gourry drew his sword and dodged the next ball of flame thrown at him."Can't we talk about this?!?!?!?"A black arrow of magic was the response from the Mazoku."I guess not," he muttered as he dodged.

On the other side of the cavern, Lina watched as the grounded Mazoku eyed her warily.She grinned and released a spell."_ELMEKIA LANCE!!!!"She was moving even before the spell neared the creature.The sorceress was only mildly surprised when the creature defeated her attack.Her smile widened however, when the creature charged at her instead of launching an attack._

_So he is into the physical stuff eh?Must be why these two are paired together. Lina let off a weak __Burst Rondo to delay the Mazoku's charge while she thought.__Well, I can't use the Dragon Slave in such close quarters.Besides, I don't think he'll give me enough time anyway.As if on cue, the sword armed creature leapt at the diminutive sorceress.Lina ducked and rolled, calling up a defensive wall while she thought as quickly as she could.__If only I could slow him down...ah HAH!She cackled out loud when she had her answer.Summoning her magic, she cast a spell and aimed it at the monster before her._

Todra looked at the small slip of a girl in front of him warily as she grinned and laughed.Shrugging, the four armed monster moved to attack Lina.And started when it was unable to move.It looked at the sorceress with wide eyes; she had somehow immobilized him!

Lina finished laughing and pushed up a sleeve.Her grin widening, she began to cast a spell."_Lord of the Darkness and Four Worlds, I beseech thy fragments; by all of the power thou possesseth, grant the heavens' wrath to my hand; unleash the sword of dark, freezing nothingness; by our power, our combined might, let us walk as one along the path of destruction:**RAGNA ****BLADE!"**_

A blade of utter darkness sprang up in Lina's hand.With a cry she rushed forward and plunged the blade into Todra.The Mazoku did itself a favor and did not scream as it shattered under the power of the spell.

Lina stood and dusted her hands off after finishing off the Mazoku."Well, that's done," she muttered to her self, thoroughly satisfied."Now where's the other one?"She asked as she looked around.Seeing and hearing an explosion, she headed in that direction.

"Get over here and die, human!"

An explosion of dark fire rocked the spot where Gourry had stood mere moments ago.The entire spot had been blasted smooth.The blonde looked over at the Mazoku he was fighting and shrugged.Gripping his sword tightly, he leapt and attempted to slash the robed monster.Before he made contact he was struck by a blast of force and sent hurtling through the air.

As he was flying, Gourry muttered to himself, "I really need to stop trying that."He landed with a thud, but managed to roll to his feet."I shoulda known after the first three times that wouldn't work."With a grimace, he reached for his sword.

Only to find it missing.Panicked, Gourry ignored his opponent instead searching the ground for his blade.Hearing the roar of flames behind him, his instincts got him just to the edge of the blast.Luckily, he saw his blade in the trajectory he was flung and grabbed it.Gourry grunted with the force of the impact, and slowly got to his feet.

He spared a glance to his right and saw Lina handling her opponent.He smiled and returned to the cloaked Geki.Unfortunately the Mazoku had not spared any time as a pillar of black fire roared at him.Gourry crossed his arms in front of him and waited for the pain.He could feel the fires rushing around him, scorching and searing him.And then they were gone.

Blinking, Gourry looked over at his opponent, who was staring back at the beleaguered swordsman.Gourry felt a stinging in his hand and dropped his suddenly hot blade.Or rather what was left of it.The sword's blade had melted, and the cross guards were drooping from the heat that the sword had shunted aside.

"I don't know how you did it warrior, but you don't have your sword to protect you any longer," the enraged Geki spit out venomously.It raised a hand."Now _DIE!!!"_

The next blast caught Gourry clean, sending him across the cavern and through a wall.When he landed, he found himself in a room filled with treasure.He struggled to his feet and looked around frantically for anything that would work for a weapon.He grinned when he saw a black and gold handle under some rubble.

Trudging over, Gourry noted that there appeared to be an ancient corpse near the blade.He nodded once at the fallen warrior then grabbed the blade.Just as he grasped the handle, Geki burst into the room.The Mazoku looked at him, roared, and leveled a blast at him.Gourry cringed and ducked, hoping to get the sword free and dodges some of the attack.

Geki watched stunned as his attack reached the blonde warrior and simply faded away.That wasn't supposed to happen.Then it saw what Gourry was pulling on and his eyes widened in fear._No!!He's found the sword!Glancing around frantically, it saw that the red-head was running towards him.With a desperate cry, Geki leveled a blast at the ceiling above Gourry, collapsing that part of the cavern.With a loud groan, the small room collapsed in on itself, burying the swordsman.Hearing a cry behind it, Geki turned to the sorceress._

Lina could only watch in horror as the Mazoku collapsed part of the cavern on Gourry.She cried out a warning, but the blonde looked up in just enough time to meet her eyes.She screamed, then muttered a Raywing and blasted over to the wreckage so fast that she left the floating monster spinning in her wake.She looked frantically, but didn't see the tell tale blue armor or golden locks of her traveling companion.Nothing.

"Gourry!Gourry!Dammit jellyfish, answer me…Gourry!"Her cries produced no response.Pushing aside a rock, she saw the remains of a shattered shoulder guard."GOURRY!!!"

Geki watched her silently.The emotions rolling off of Lina were an absolute thrill to the Mazoku.Its revelry was broken when a flash of anger, hotter than the sun, seared its way into Geki's consciousness.

Lina stopped digging through the rubble.Her entire body trembled with her rage and sorrow.She turned to the Mazoku, her eyes darkened until they were nearly black.

The sorceress took a step forward as she opened her mouth to speak."You hurt Gourry."It wasn't a question or an accusation.No, even Geki could tell that it was far more.Lina's declaration was a promise of retribution so terrible that anything Zelas could do would pale in comparison.

Still floating in the air, Geki, started to back away from the enraged Lina.Then it stopped itself._Why should I be afraid of one **human?She may be strong, but she is to emotional right now to summon her truly powerful spells.Geki grinned.**_

"You have lost, Lina Inverse.Your friend lies buried underneath the rubble, and you shall join him soon."

"**_BLAST ASH!!!"_**

The Mazoku dodged the spell and launched an attack back towards Lina.Even as it aimed, the cloaked monster was shocked to see _another spell coming at it.Holding up a hand, Geki dissipated the spell._

Grinning, Geki unleashed another attack at the sorceress._Now this__ is a battle, it thought as spells were hurled and countered at an incredible pace.__I have not seen such power since the War.__What stamina!What technique!No wonder she is so feared by we Mazoku.The Mazoku unleashed an attack that struck the rubble Gourry was buried under and Lina cried out before renewing her attacks.Her brief flare of anguish spurred Geki on, and the battle resumed._

Slowly swimming back to consciousness, Gourry was aware first of an incredible weight on his legs, and them of the limited air.Opening his eyes and flailing an arm, he realized that he was enclosed in rock.But how could that be?He had just been fighting a Mazoku, hadn't he?

The rock around him rumbled and an explosion could be heard just to his left.With a shudder, the enclosing earth fell away from his right side, revealing the cavern again.With the overhead gone, light spilled in and Gourry saw that he was partially buried in the rubble.

_That's right, the floating guy dropped the roof on me, Gourry thought to himself even as he struggled to get his legs free.__Well, I can still feel my legs so I guess I'm not too hurt.He looked around for something to pry the rocks free and saw the sheathed sword from earlier.With a grunt, he stretched as far as he possible, reaching for the blade.It was inches from his hand, but still he kept reaching._

A cry from Lina caught Gourry's attention.His eye's widened and he renewed his struggles.After what seemed an eternity, the swordsman's hand grasped the handle.It was then he heard a voice.

_Why do ye search for me?_The question was voiced from a rough voice; gravely, but still with an undertone of kindness.

"What?Who's there?"Gourry whispered; the voice had been quiet, so he felt it was only polite to respond in kind.

Gourry heard the voice again._Why do ye search for me, swordsman?_

The blonde warrior looked around and tried to figure out what was going on."We're not searching for anyone, we're searching for a new sword," he replied as he returned to freeing the blade.

A slight chuckle wafted in Gourry's direction._Ye search for me, because I _**am **_the sword.Why do ye search for me?_

Another cry, this time of pain, reached Gourry's ears.Lina was in danger, and he couldn't move to protect her!

_Lina.I must protect Lina,_ Gourry thought as he turned his attentions back to freeing the sword

The voice spoke again._So ye search for me to protect someone?_

Gourry didn't answer immediately.Another cry had him desperately clawing at the rocks pinning his legs.He finally replied after a moment, "Uuh…What was the Question?"

_…Quite.Do ye search for me to protect someone?_

Gourry smiled.This was an easy question."Yes I do.I need to be able to protect Lina everywhere, and from anyone."

The blonde could almost _feel_ the voice smile at him._So ye think thineself strong enough to protect her?_

"Well, yeah," Gourry replied as he shrugged his shoulders."I'm the best swordsman ever."He laughed even as he returned to digging himself free, using the sword as a pry bar."I hafta be to keep up with Lina."

_Good._Gourry tensed as he felt the voice turn serious._So why do ye protect her?_

This question stopped Gourry in his tracks.Gourry answered unsteadily, "Um, because I promised?"

_……Is that the only reason ye protect her?Surely the many perils ye have braved could not have been from just a promise?_

__The swordsman looked over in Lina's direction as he thought about how to answer the voice.He couldn't hear her anymore and he panicked.With a surge of strength, Gourry pulled himself free.Instead of answering, Gourry took off running.

"Lina!!"

Meanwhile, Lina was still battling Geki.But she was tiring.She had thrown nearly every spell at him.She fell to one knee on the ground, panting heavily from her exertion.Seeing no other alternative, she began the incantation for the Dragon Slave."_Darkness from twilight, crimson from blood that flows; buried in the flow of time…"_

Lina Inverse looked up as the monster she had been fighting was finishing a spell._So this is how it is gonna end_,she thought glumly._Well, at least I'll be with Gourry soon…_

"…_in Thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness…" _

The Mazoku finished the spell and a sword made of crackling red energy appeared in its hand.Geki grinned and floated over Lina."What, the mighty Inverse has nothing else that she will throw at me?Very well, then I shall take great pleasure in destroying you."It raised a hand, and prepared to slay the girl before it.

Gourry saw the beam of red energy appear in the creatures hand and he ran faster.If only he could get there in time, he would be able to save her.He had to save her, he just had too.

_Why do ye protect her?_The voice demanded again.Instead of answering, Gourry removed the sheath from the weapon and charged the floating Mazoku.

He leapt at Geki with a cry as the creature raised the blade in its hand.The Mazoku turned and brought the sword down to bear on this new threat.The blade of energy connected with the sword in Gourry's hands and there was a large flash of light.

Lina's eyes widened when the Mazoku turned from her.Not questioning her luck, she finished the spell."_Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!"_

She was forced to close her eyes to shield against the flare of white light.Lina snapped open her eyes as soon as she heard someone land next to her.Looking up, she could see Geki staring next to her in shock.She also noticed that both the spell, and the creature's right arm, was gone.She seized the opportunity and thrust her hands forward.Lina closed her eyes and waited for oblivion, even as she finished the spell; she was too close to the Mazoku to escape the blast.The sorceress no longer cared.

"**_DRAGON SLAVE!!!!" _**

Gourry heard her shout, and all the blood left his face.He immediately jumped up and tackled her as the spell left her hands.Pinning her to the ground, he steeled himself for the pain.He only hoped she'd survive underneath him.

Geki looked from the swordsman to the sorceress when he heard her shout.Its three eyes widened as the ball of magical death flew towards it.The Mazoku closed its eyes and nodded to the pair.The spell connected and vaporized the monster instantly.

"I guess I really do love her_,_" Gourry mumbled with a smile._Ah well, guess it's too late now…_

Lina gasped.She didn't see who had tackled her.She started to struggle, and then she saw a cascade of blonde hair and smiled._Well, if this is the end, at least he's here.Then she heard Gourry mutter something and froze._

Light and energy enveloped both of them with a mighty roar.Lina and Gourry could feel the shockwaves from the spell as the Dragon Slave tore through the area they were in.And then it was over.

Gourry blinked down at Lina where he held her beneath him.His eyes clouded in confusion, and he looked around.His eyes widened and he leaned back, resting on his knees and lower legs.His head turned from side to side, shock etched on his face.

Lina winced against the sudden light.When her eyes adjusted, they widened in surprise.She looked around at what _used to be the ruins of a keep.Now it was just a crater in the ground that opened to the sky._

"Guess I put more power into that than I thought," Lina said with a shrug.She looked over Gourry with a critical eye, noticing that one of his shoulder guards was indeed missing.Then she saw the sword in his hand.

The blade of the sword looked improbably fragile, like it was made of crystal.It glinted in the light of day.

While Lina stared at the sword, Gourry finished looking around and finally returned his gaze to the petite sorceress beneath him.He smiled in relief when he noticed she was fine.Then a thought struck him – How had they survived?

"Umm, Lina?How'd we survive a point blank Dragon Slave?"

Tearing her eyes from the sword, she looked back up at the confused swordsman.How had they survived anyway?If the spell had obliterated the ruins, why had they lived?Then she remembered the story Xelloss had told them.Her eyes widened and a manic grin formed on her face.With a small cry, she reached up and hugged Gourry.

While she was hugging him, she said, "Lucky!We found the treasure Gourry!"

Gourry returned the hug for a moment, and then paused in thought."You mean this sword?"

Lina broke her stranglehold on his neck and smacked him on the head."Of course I mean the sword!Don't you remember the story Xelloss told us?"Seeing his blank look, she deflated a bit and put a hand to her head."Of course not, you slept through it.

"He said that the artifact leveled the playing field Gourry," she continued with a sigh."If it could cancel out a Mazoku's power, it can probably shield against spells.I'm guessing that it protected you, and you protected me from the blast."She paused and looked at her guardian.Lina's eyes softened as she said, "Thanks Gourry."She hugged him again.

Still slightly confused by her explanation, Gourry latched on to the one thing that he _did understand out of Lina's speech.As he wrapped his arms around her to return the hug, he replied, "You're welcome Lina.I'm your protector, right?"_

The sorcery genius nodded and yawned as exhaustion finally overtook her.She leaned into his chest and mumbled, "You're more than my protector Gourry.I…"

Gourry froze when he heard her trail off.He waited to see if she would keep talking, but only soft snores echoed off of his armor.He smiled quickly and stood, cradling the flame-haired woman to him.Glancing around, he saw a good path out of the crater and started toward it.

He looked down at Lina as he walked and smiled softly._She's pretty when she's not blowing me up, he thought as he looked down at the slumbering sorceress.__Maybe one of these days I'll tell her how I feel.But what if she doesn't feel the same?Gourry felt a pull at his heart when that thought crossed his mind.Better to let things go on as they are, then not being able to see her every day.That decided, he quickened his pace and left the crater behind.___

A short time later, Gourry set the sleeping Lina down gently in the small hollow he had found.It was a short distance away from the blast.Not quite in the forest, it was really nothing more than a small outcropping of rock.But the location had only one entrance, and sufficient cover from any elements.He nodded and covered grabbed Lina's cloak and removed his pack.He then placed the cloak underneath her and gently laid her on it.

He smiled softly when she snuggled into the cloak, shivering only slightly.Shaking his head, Gourry turned back to his pack and got out the trail rations he had carefully packed away.He also grabbed his whetstone and an extra blanket, which he proceeded to cover Lina with.She stretched out from the compact ball she had curled into and smiled in her sleep.With another nod, Gourry left the hollow and headed back into the blast zone.

Covered in a layer of dust, Gourry trudged back into the little cave with his new sword's sheath, a small bag of gold, and the hilt from his old sword.Taking a drink from his canteen, the swordsman sat down and looked at the remains of his old weapon.The entire blade had melted and run down the hilt.With a sigh, he placed the handle into his pack.

_I better get another sword from that Gerry guy when we go back through, the blond thought as he dusted himself off and leaned back.He reached over and grabbed his new sword.He looked at closely for the first time, surprised anew at it._

Though the center of the blade looked dense enough to be metal, the edges were made of blue crystal.The hilt was made of intertwining black and gold materials, with the gold forming one cross guard and the black the other.There was a large red gem in the center of the hilt, just above the grip.It felt good in his hands, but wrong at the same time.How could that be though?

_It is because of the darkness left behind by the sword of light.The voice Gourry had heard before answered his unspoken question quietly.He looked around again, and saw no one but Lina._

He turned his gaze back to the sword."This thing's talking to me?!"He said incredulously.He regarded the sword anew."How'd you know I used to wield the sword of light?"

The voice replied, _I can feel its presence in ye, Warrior.Its dark taint has not completely left ye yet.Soon though._

"Oh."Gourry yawned mightily, and leaned his head back against the stone.He closed his eyes and slept.

A being dressed in the robes of a priest appeared out of the air in the throne room of a large castle.The guards immediately drew their weapons.A grin appeared on a face mostly obscured by dark purple bangs.

"You should have your soldiers put away their toys before I'm forced to break them, my dear," Xelloss said with a sneer towards one of the two people at the throne.

A woman with dark hair and dressed in dark armor raised a hand.The soldiers sheathed their weapons and returned to their posts.Lowering a gloved hand, the woman stepped of the dais and approached the smiling Xelloss.

"This is most improper of you, Xelloss.You should know better than to appear here.If I wasn't sure of these guards loyalty, your appearance could have caused problems."Crossing armored arms, the woman continued, "What are you doing here?Is your master planning on interfering in my Lord's business?"

Xelloss bowed with a flourish to the woman before it."Of course not, my dear General.However," the Mazoku continued after righting itself, "It seems that forces are at work to stop your endeavors."

"And those would be?"

Xelloss wagged a finger and said, "That, my dear, is a secret!"Receiving a glare from the general before him, Xelloss continued, "I am just here to tell you that a certain sword has just been recently unearthed…literally, I might add."The trickster smiled at the joke.

The general's eyes widened."The Sword of Ragnos has been released?!?By whom?"

"Why, by the Slayers of course," Xelloss saw the general's eyes narrow."Yes, _those Slayers.Including the young Gabriev that prevented you from claiming the __Goru Nova."The General-Priest grinned like a cat."The sword which, as you and I both know, no longer exists on this world."_

Turning from the Mazoku, the general began barking out orders."Lieutenant, gather up a force of berserkers and prepare them for travel.Get the war-wizards ready to transport them!"

The lieutenant snapped a salute, but paused and asked, "But why, General?"

"Because we are going to collect a weapon that will ensure our victory against all of our enemies.Now **_move!!"_**

The soldier scurried off with his orders.The female warrior turned back to Xelloss."So why are you telling me this Xelloss?"

The trickster priest smiled and leaned on its staff."_Someone has to go and get it, my dear.And since you would get so much enjoyment out of taking it from the blonde swordsman, who better than you."_

Xelloss opened a single lavender eye."Besides, General Shera, it betters all of us when the weapon is found, not just my mistress.Now shall we go?"

Shera looked at Xelloss for a moment before smiling thinly."Of course."With a nod, both disappeared from the room.

Sitting in an Oceanside restaurant, Gourry was competing with the small fireball that he had traveled with for years.The food was good, the company was excellent, and he was content.

"Oi, Lina!That's _my Fish!"_

Lina smiled through a mouthful of grilled fish."You snooze, you lose Gourry!"Seeing the hurt in his face, her normally predatory look softened and she tossed him a fish off of her plate."There ya go jellyfish."

Gourry caught the proffered fish and nodded at her."Thanks Lina."The two continued gorging until a mound of plates easily taller than the sorceress was stacked on the table.

With a small belch and a grin, Lina turned to the swordsman and said, "You wanna go to the beach for a little bit and catch some sun Gourry? We still have a few hours before we need to meet with everyone."

Gourry stood and stretched.With a smile, he kissed the top of her head and said, "Sure thing hon.I'll go settle the tab."He turned to leave but felt a tug on one his hands.Looking at his right hand, he saw small hand holding his.The glint of gold reflected off of the ring finger.

"Gourry, now what did I tell you about calling me anything but Lina?"The blonde's face clouded in confusion."Gourry?Gourry…"

…_Gourry.Young swordsman.**AWAKE!!A voice shouted in his mind.With a start, the blonde's eyes snapped open and revealed the small nook he and Lina were resting in.He looked down at the blade across his lap.**_

"What'd you want?I was having a good dream," Gourry muttered quietly.

The voice sounded edgy as it replied, _I suggest ye look outside, swordsman._

Gourry stood and looked outside, sensing the urgency in the disembodied voice.He cursed a moment later and dropped into a ready stance.He glanced back at Lina and noticed she was still sleeping deeply.With a grunt he turned his attention back to outside the hollow.

Standing there was a force of twenty or so berserkers as well as a few human soldiers.Gourry's eyes narrowed when he recognized the symbols on the armor.He stepped outside to meet them.

As soon as he was out in the sunlight, the berserkers attacked.Thankfully, due to the rocky outcropping, they couldn't come at him from behind.Gripping his sword, the blonde swordsman met them as they charged.

Gourry's blade flashed in the light as he blocked attacks thrown at him and curt down monster after monster.One came at him from the right.Instead of stopping the sword, he spun away and grabbed the handle of the attacking blade as he cut deeply into the opponent with the sword in his right hand.Now armed with two blades, he pressed the attack.

One of the creatures tried to get behind him and into the cave.With a cry, he leapt back and cut off its entrance.He grimaced when it left him exposed for a fraction of a second and one of his other opponents cut into him.Rolling with the attack, he finished off that wave and looked out.The rest of the berserkers and warriors were forming a half ring, blocking him from getting away from the cave.

Not that he would try.Gourry glanced back once and noticed that Lina still hadn't woken up yet.He returned his attention to the opponents arrayed before him when he saw movement from them.

Shera and Xelloss had been watching the display from far above the battlefield.Xelloss was grinning, and the General was frowning. The trickster looked over at its comrade.

"Not finding it as simple as you thought to defeat a single warrior, my dear Shera?"

A snort followed the question."It seems he is as strong as the stories have made this new 'swordsman of light'.I wonder why the sorceress hasn't helped him yet.With the amount of forces arrayed against him, even _he will fall eventually."_

Xelloss rubbed its chin thoughtfully."I don't know about that my dear.I've seen that man do unbelievable things, both with and without the Sword of Light.But look, the next wave is attacking."Xelloss pointed back to the field of battle.

Indeed, the fighting had started anew.Much like the previous wave, one by one they fell to the swordsman standing at the mouth of the cave.Xelloss continued to smile, and Shera's mood continued to darken.

"I told you we should have brought more of your soldiers."

Gripping a sword at its side, Shera grinned maliciously."Well then, I shall just go and take care of this myself."

Zelas's general-priest feigned shock."Would you like me to help?"

"No, just observe.Then we shall see who truly was worthy of the sword of light."With a nod, Shera disappeared, only to reappear behind the soldiers fighting Gourry.

Xelloss was about to join the general, when it felt a presence coming toward the battlefield.It grinned, "Well, this will make things _very interesting now."And Xelloss was gone._

A quartet ran through the forest in the direction of the light they had seen only a few hours ago.Their progress was made faster as the one in the lead tore through objects and obstructions.Leaving a clearer path for his allies.

Zelgadiss grunted as he stood at the top of a rise and waited for his companions to get near him.Amelia was trudging along as fast as her legs would take her, and Zangulus was helping Martina through the worst patches.They finally met up with him after a minute or so

"How much farther do we have to go, Mister Zelgadiss?"Amelia asked from where she stood panting slightly.

Zangulus and the chimera were the least tired of the four.But Zelgadiss noted that there was indeed sweat on the swordsman's brow, even as he fanned his wife.Zelgadiss smiled softly.Though she had complained a bit at the pace the chimera had set, Martina had determinedly followed along.He turned to answer Amelia.Someone beat him to it.

"Your almost to the edge of the forest, little princess," a soft voice answered.

All four whirled to see Xelloss standing there, and amused grin on its face.Zelgadiss and Zangulus reached for their swords as Amelia prepared a spell and Martina jumped behind her husband.Xelloss held up a hand.

"Relax my friends; I am not here to fight."They all looked at each other."Are you sure you want to go through with this?My offer still stands."

The Mazoku looked at the chimera and said, "You get your precious cure."It turned its gaze to encompass the rest."And all of you get peace for your kingdoms for your lifetimes."

Xelloss's closed eyes arched as it continued, "This is your last chance to back out."

Seeing the determination on their faces Xelloss shrugged."No?Very well.If you want to save your friends, then do not attack until I raise my hand, understand?Any sooner, or later, and your friends will probably die in a most excruciating way."It turned to leave.

Martina found her voice first."Why are you helping us, Mister Xelloss?"The Mazoku paused, and turned back enough to hold up a hand.

It wagged a finger and said, "That, my dear little queen is a secret."And Xelloss was gone.

The four looked at each other.Zelgadiss was frowning, and Amelia looked worried.Zangulus sheathed his sword and looked back at his wife to reassure himself she was fine.Martina smiled back and gripped his hand.

"Should we trust him, Mister Zelgadiss?"Amelia asked.

Zelgadiss nodded slowly."As much as I hate him, and as much as I don't _want to trust him, we really have no choice."He sighed, then continued, "Remember what we planned everyone._

"Zangulus, you and I will charge out there, Amelia following behind.Zangulus will handle whoever attacks Gourry," Zelgadiss looked at the swordsman and he nodded."I'll attack Xelloss; I am sure he will still attack Lina and Gourry."He clenched a fist, his face contorting in anger.

"Besides, my fight is with him."He calmed himself and continued."'Melia will throw the protection spell around Lina, hopefully before Xelloss throws his own spell."He looked over at everyone and saw Amelia's blush.

_I just called her 'Melia, didn't I?Zelgadiss flinched inwardly.__I'll handle that later._

"Anyway," he said with a cough, "Martina will stay in the trees until the fighting is over.Only after you are _sure that the fighting is over do you come out, understand?"_

Martina nodded."I know, I know.Silly Stony, do you honestly think I'd take the chance of harming my baby?"

The chimera narrowed her eyes at the nickname she gave him, but merely nodded tersely."Well, if no one has any questions, let's go."Nodding, all four took off running.

Meanwhile, Gourry had finished off the second wave of berserkers.This time they had not scratched him, but they _had forced him further into the cave.He looked back again and was surprised that Lina was still asleep.__That last fight must have taken a lot out of her.Gourry saw the ring of enemies split and grimaced.__What now?_

Standing in the field of battle was a woman with dark blue hair, cut short.The dark blue armor did not disguise the warrioress's essential femininity.Piercing blue eyes, nearly black, carried an air of authority with its gaze.Gourry gulped when he saw the insignia on the armor.

"What's the general of the Elmekian Armies doing here?"He mumbled to himself.

"You there, warrior," Shera called out."Come out and face me."

Gourry exited the cave enough to get a clear view."What are you doing here?We're no where near Elmekian territory."

The general grinned maliciously."We are here for the sword young man.Give it to me and I _may spare your life."_

Gourry grinned, despite the seriousness of the situation."I've got a better idea."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Gourry walked out further."How about that I fight you.You win, you get the sword.I win, you leave.Either way, you leave Lina alone."

Shera crossed armored arms and said, "And why should I consent to this?"

"'Cause if you don't, I'll wake Lina up right now."He glanced up for a moment, and then turned back to the general."Then she'll Dragon Slave you _and Xelloss back to wherever you come from.Agree, and I'll make sure she won't fight.Deal?"_

The Elmekian general narrowed dark blue eyes.Whatever had happened since the boy had taken the sword, he obviously had some skill if he could know that Xelloss was floating in the sky.Shera smiled."Very well, human.I'll give you enough time to wake your woman and say your goodbyes."

Gourry blushed, but nodded.He went back into the cave, and knelt beside the slumbering sorceress.He shook her gently.

"Lina."No response, she continued to snore softly."Lina, wake up."The sorceress swatted at his hand.

"What d'you want Gourry, I'm tryin' to sleep here," Lina replied groggily.

The swordsman smiled and said, "We've got some trouble outside Lina."He watched as she snapped awake.

"Well why didn't you say so, jellyfish?"She jumped up and fastened her cloak before looking around."So what's going on?"

Scratching the back of his head, Gourry replied, "Well, I'm gonna fight this general lady outside for the sword we found."

"_WHAT?!?!?!"_

Gourry flinched when her shout shook the stone around them."Well, it was either that or I wake you up so we could fight her _and Xelloss."_

Mentioning the trickster brought Lina up short on her tirade."Wait a minute._Xelloss is here?"Gourry nodded.Lina thought for a moment before slowly nodding._

"Well, I don't like it Gourry.You sure you can beat her?"At his nod, she continued, "Well, I guess.But if it looks like you are gonna lose, or if anyone intervenes, I'm jumping in."

It was Gourry's turn to frown."That's not a good idea Lina.This' like when I had to fight that weird swordsman, Zanga-what's his name."

Lina grimaced and corrected, "That's Zangulus."She nodded tersely.

"Well buddy, you'd better not get yourself killed." She grinned softly at him, and with genuine warmth in her voice added, "I don't want to train a replacement."Lina and Gourry grinned and headed outside.

Shera was waiting impatiently and smirked thinly when both exited the small cave."It's about time.I thought you two might be having one last fling before I killed lover-boy over here."The general's smirk increased when it felt the rage rolling off of the red head.

Gourry restrained Lina as the sorceress started to cast a spell."Don't do it Lina.She's just trying to get under our skin.Don't worry.I'll beat her and we can go find a buffet or something."Lina nodded but glared at the female warrior.

"Are you _finally ready boy?I'd like to get this over with before the end of the world you know."_

The blonde Swordsman swung his sword back and forth a few times to loosen up.Keeping a relaxed grip on his sword, he said casually, "Whenever you're ready."

The quartet of slayers reached the edge of the forest.Looking out, they were about fifty feet or so from a small rock outcropping.Zelgadiss started when he recognized it from his vision.His hand tightened on his sword hilt as he looked up to see Xelloss floating in the air, observing.One of the Mazoku's hands rested at its hip, the other gripped the ruby tipped staff.

From the other side of the rocks, the chimera's enhanced hearing caught the sounds of battle.Two warriors were fighting, he could tell.Zelgadiss glanced to his right and saw Zangulus cursing.

"What's wrong Zangulus?"

The swordsman turned king pointed to just to the left of the rocks."That looks like the body of an Elmekian soldier."Zelgadiss' eyes followed Zangulus's hand and widened when he realized Zangulus was right.

Amelia looked between the two men."What are the Elmekians doing so far from their kingdom?"

The black haired swordsman looked at the princess."I don't know, Amelia.More importantly, why would they attack _Gourry of all people?"_

"What do you mean, darling?"Martina asked from the line of trees.

Zelgadiss looked back."The Gabriev's are supposed to be one of the more famous names that have come out of Elmekia, Martina," he explained quickly. "Normally, I don't think anyone from Elmekia would attack Gourry, if they recognized him."

"Ooh."

Amelia cried out, "Look!" as she pointed at the sky.

Everyone looked skyward to see that Xelloss had shifted its pose.It looked as though Zelas's general priest was watching the fight with more interest.

"Alright everyone, get ready.Amelia, start your spell.You can hit Lina from here, right?"

Amelia looked hard at the rocks for a minute, and then smiled."Yes I can, Mister Zelgadiss.I can feel Lina on the other side of the rocks."

The chimera nodded."Good.Stay sharp, we've only got one shot at this."He began preparing his spell.Martina cried out and pointed.

"He's raising his hand!!"

Zelgadiss looked on in grim determination._This will not__ be like my vision.We will save them, and then I'll get my cure back from that damned Mazoku.He looked briefly at Amelia and she smiled at him.He smiled back and started running._

There was a mighty crash when the two swords came together.Both Gourry and Shera strained against each other, trying to force the other back.Gourry's face was set in the serious look he always held when in battle.There was no trace of doubt, just a determination to see this fight through.

Shera was fuming as the warriors pressed against each other._How is he this strong?!?I am using most of my strength, and he is matching me.The general grinned ferally.__Finally, a challenge. It has been too long._

Both combatants leapt back at the same time, only to charge at each other again.Gourry swung first, trying to push the General's sword far to the left.Shera countered with a swift parry and spun to counter his momentum.Gourry spun at the same time and brought his blade up to stop the overhead swing leveled at him.The two separated again for but a moment before bringing their swords to bear.

The swordsman and the general ranged across the impromptu battleground, their blades meeting again and again in a macabre dance that entranced all those watching.Lina cheered Gourry on, shouting encouragements as he dueled with the General.

She had never seen her partner fighting like he was today, except when he had fought Zangulus.Much like then, this was coming down to a battle of skill, and it seemed this time that both combatants were evenly matched.

Gourry was taller and had a longer reach.The female General, on the other hand, was just a touch faster than the blonde.As the battle raged on, neither combatant had even been scratched.Until Gourry did something not even Lina expected.

The blonde warrior caught Shera's sword with his and spun into the blue-haired general.He used his greater height and momentum to shove his opponent off stride.Instead of waiting for the general's recovery, Gourry struck out with his knee and brought it up into Shera's stomach. 

With a gasp, the general found itself flung across the battlefield.Had it needed to breath, Shera was sure that the swordsman would have a great advantage.Growling, Shera leapt at Gourry.It noticed the blonde was shocked for a split second then reacted quickly enough to stop the sword strike aimed at his belly.The two began trading blows again in rapid succession as the general tried to find a weakness in Gourry's defenses.

Shera had slowly run out of patience with the swordsman.Determined to end it, the General led Gourry through a pattern that only a handful of warrior's in the entire known world could know.A technique that had not been defeated in all the years it had been used.Shera got a grim bit of satisfaction at watching Gourry's eyes widen in recognition.The sense of triumph faded when the general didn't feel any fear radiate from the swordsman.

With its smaller, lighter weapon, Shera lead Gourry's sword in a string of attacks that slowly moved the swordswoman under his guard.Batting the crystal blade far to the right, Shera went in for the kill.The General heard Lina scream and smiled.Victory was in its grasp.

The blue haired warrior was shocked when the blade that was aimed at Gourry's heart was slapped down and away by Gourry's open hand.Shera looked up in shock and was forced to leap away when Gourry's sword lunged in towards the general's heart.Luckily, Shera got mostly out of the way, with the sword merely grazing its rib cage. 

Shera howled in pain, as the sword cut shallowly but reverberated even in the General's very blood._How?!?!Her mind screamed in outrage.__How has a simple human managed to injure me?_

Shera brought a gloved hand over to the wound.Bringing it for ward, black blood covered it.The general growled low in its throat and prepared to end the fight.It didn't see Xelloss raise a hand.Instead, Shera prepared to unleash an attack it was sure the Swordsman was not ready to deflect.

The sorceress shouted out, and Gourry turned from the General.Shera smiled._Wrong thing to do, boy.Dropping the prepared attack, it instead charged and swung at Gourry.Shera smiled when the sword connected with his back and bit deep and well._

The smile faded when the swordswoman detected the dark energy Xelloss had unleashed.Shera cursed and threw up its hands just before the ball exploded outward in an orgy of destruction.

Gourry smiled when he cut into his opponent.He knew that the general had not been expecting him to know the technique that would have killed a lesser warrior, but he had learned it years ago on a chance meeting with another mercenary.He could hear Lina cheering, but then he saw the blood from his opponent.

Black blood.Where had he seen black blood before? It dawned on him. When Xelloss had been hurt by Gob, Gab, or whoever that guy in the trench coat was.Xelloss had bled the same color._Wait a minute…_

"You're a Mazoku?!?"

Lina heard Gourry's shout and started.If his opponent was a Mazoku, then it wasn't going to take getting hurt very lightly.Regardless if he wanted it or not, Lina knew she'd have to intervene.As she prepared a spell, she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise.She looked up and screamed, "GOURRY!!!"

Gourry looked over and saw the orb of darkness descending on Lina.He screamed out at her and took off, forgetting his opponent.He gasped when he felt something cleave into his back but he ignored it and continued running.He was only feet from her when there was a flash of light.

Just before Gourry could reach her, Lina found herself covered in an envelope of white light.Then the black energy touched ground near her and the explosion clouded her vision.She was thrown aside by the sheer force of the blast.

Zelgadiss, Zangulus, and Amelia ran as hard as they could as Xelloss lazily aimed a gloved hand toward Gourry and Lina.A bead of dark energy formed in the outstretched hand, growing into the size of a large melon.The Mazoku casually flicked it towards its targets.

Amelia stretched out her hands with a cry, even as Zelgadiss launched the Ra Tilt he had prepared.Zangulus launched a blast from the howling sword at the gathered berserkers and tried to clear the rocks from the left.The chimera watched in satisfaction as his spell hit Xelloss, then turned his gaze on the rocks.The explosion of dark energy was enough knock all three of the charging combatants off of their feet.

Scrambling to his feet, Zelgadiss helped Amelia up even as Zangulus jumped to his feet."Are you alright Amelia?"He asked worriedly.

She nodded shakily but smiled faintly."Yes I am, Mister Zelgadiss.And I even got the spell around Miss Lina in time."All three smiled and took off running.

It was sheer chaos on the other side of the rocks.The battlefield was strangely unharmed, save that there were no bodies anywhere.From the looks of it, the attack had wiped out nearly everything living.Amelia gasped and pointed. 

All three saw Gourry standing over a bleeding Lina, a crystalline sword held before him to block the attack of a warrior in blue armor.Gourry was fending off his opponents attacks, though he was bleeding profusely.All three took off running.

Gourry's vision cleared to reveal Lina on the ground.She had a nasty gash on her leg and some minor cuts, but overall she looked fine, even if she was down.He noticed that most of his armor had been blasted away, but paid it no heed.The swordsman looked around for Xelloss, but didn't see the Mazoku trickster anywhere.

Hearing the tell tale whistle of a weapon through the air, Gourry leapt forward and rolled towards Lina.He grimaced when the wound in his back made itself apparent, but struggled to his feet and looked in the direction the attack had come from.

He was unsurprised to see Shera standing there, bleeding from many minor cuts. Like his armor, parts of the metal shell the Mazoku wore had been blasted away.The General came forward menacingly.Realizing Lina lay behind him, Gourry resolved to hold the ground as long as he could.Once the sorceress woke up, everything would be fine.

Holding his ground would be the problem.Shera was a good opponent, possibly as good as he was.If the blonde didn't have the full range of mobility like last time, he wondered how long he'd last before she cut him down.He hoped it would be enough.

The two combatants came together again, their swords ringing out in the fading light of day.The attacks came fast and furious.Gourry stopped trying to attack and concentrated solely on defense.It did not take the Mazoku long to figure out his tactics.

The General grinned."Why don't you stop worrying about that girl and fight me, warrior?Are you afraid?"Gourry grimaced in pain as his defense faltered and he received another small wound."You won't last long at this rate."

The swordsman fended off the Mazoku's next few attacks and muttered, "What do you know?"

"I know that you could live through this if you just left her.Or is her life so important to you that you would sacrifice your own?"

With a burst of energy, Gourry pressed Shera back on the defensive for a moment.The general smiled grimly._Time to end this.With a few well placed attacks, Gourry was bleeding from yet another wound._

"That's it, isn't it?"Shera began conversationally as it circled Gourry."Why is she so important, human?"Shera's eyes widened."Is this what you humans call _love?"_

Gourry started for a moment and Shera drew another line of blood on him.Seeing an opening when the Mazoku slipped on some loose stone work, Gourry struck, scouring a deep gash across the General's face.Shera howled in outrage and pain.

"How **_dare you?!?!?Die!!"Shera unleashed a blast of dark energy.Gourry brought the sword up._**

The sword flared, absorbing most of the attack, however, a little bit escaped and struck him.He was battered from head to toe with dark energy.He fell to one knee as he cried out in pain.Then he saw Lina beneath him.He stood and forced the attack away with the sword.

"So still you stand, mortal.You probably could have beaten me had you ignored the girl."Shera smiled evilly from its vantage point a few feet from the wounded warrior."Now, you forfeit your life for the likes of _her_?"Gourry merely nodded.

He watched the blue haired swordswoman raise a hand to slay him.Then Gourry heard two very welcome words from familiar voices off to the right.

"**_RA TILT!!"_**

Shera threw up a shield and leapt back as the doubled spell flew at her.Looking to the left, its eyes widened when three new opponents joined the fray.It did not recognize the black haired male, but Shera _did know the Zelgadiss and Amelia.The general cursed its luck, when a hand was pressed to its shoulder.Looking up, Shera was relieved to see Xelloss standing there._

"Maybe we should leave, Shera," the purple haired Mazoku began conversationally."We're both hurt, and they have reinforcements.This may not be a winnable battle."

The general cursed but nodded in agreement.It called out, "I will see you again, Gabriev.And when I do, we will finish what has been started."With a hiss of dark flames, Shera was gone.

Xelloss clapped a few times before smiling."Bravo!This will be even _more interesting once Gourry learns how to use that blade."The trickster turned to leave._

Zelgadiss yelled out, "What about my cure, you damned Mazoku?!?"

Pausing, Xelloss turned enough to reply, "All in due time, my dear Chimera, all in Due time.Toodles!"With a wave, Xelloss was gone.

Zelgadiss turned away from where Xelloss had vanished when Amelia cried out.He hurried over to where she was tending to Lina.Gourry just looked on in silence.He didn't move except to breath as he watched over Lina.Finally Amelia leaned back with a sigh.

"That's the most I can do until I rest.I'm sorry, Mister Gourry, but I used up a lot of energy getting us here and protecting Lina earlier."Amelia looked up at the injured warrior apologetically, but the blonde only smiled softly down at her.

Gourry silently picked up Lina.He then looked at Amelia and said, "That's ok, Amelia.You did your best.I'll just carry her 'till we get to a town."He started off.

Zangulus looked over at Zelgadiss as the chimera walked up."You think Gourry will be ok?"

Zelgadiss shrugged."Well, he was beat up almost this bad when we fought Shabranigdo, and he carried Lina back to the inn then.As I recall, that was a ten mile trip.Not once did he complain or falter."

The princess walked up then and looked over at Gourry as she and the two other slayers moved to follow the swordsman.She noticed that both the king of Zoana and the stoic chimera were watching Gourry closely.Amelia felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over at Zelgadiss, a questioning look on her face.

"Amelia, do you think you could cast that spell again tomorrow morning?Gourry is going to collapse eventually and after that we'll have two people to carry."Zelgadiss relaxed when the raven haired princess nodded.

Amelia said in reply, "I think I could get us back to Master Gerald's tomorrow.We could probably carry them from there to the town."

The shaman nodded."Sounds good.Oh and you did great pack there, princess."He squeezed her shoulder in thanks and moved faster to walk by the side of Gourry.Amelia watched him, her mouth curved into a very wide smile.

Zangulus grinned at coughed discreetly, snapping the princess from her trance.He walked on as she recovered from her embarrassment.He waved to Martina as the group neared the forest and she came forward cautiously.

"There aren't any more foul creatures out there, are there darling?"

The King smiled, "No there isn't Martina.C'mon, let's catch up to the others."

Martina gasped when she saw the condition that Lina and Gourry were in.She ran up and stood in front of the blonde swordsman."Stop this instant, Mister Gabriev!"

Gourry looked at her with cloud eyes."Uh, who are you again?"

She stomped a foot in anger."I know you remember me, Mister Gourry.Now, put Lina down so we can tend to your wounds."When he looked ready to protest, she shouted, "NOW, Gourry.You're no good to Lina if you drop dead on her."

The queen of Zoana smiled when that brought Gourry up short."Now let Zangulus hold Lina while Zel and I tend to those dreadful wounds."

The swordsman looked ready to argue, but then he nodded tersely.He handed Lina gently to Zangulus, and looked the black haired swordsman dead in the eye.He opened his mouth to speak when the other man stopped him.

"She'll be fine Gourry.I'd trust you to take care of Martina; do me the same courtesy now."Zangulus smiled when Gourry nodded."There's a stream nearby, I'll head that way with Amelia and pitch camp."

Gourry turned to Martina.She said, "Ok, Gourry.Where'd you get hurt the worst so we can have Zel take care of it?"

"My back.That girl in blue got me when I was running to Lina before the explosion."He silently removed what was left of his breastplate and shirt.

Martina gasped, and Zelgadiss shuddered.While there were a good many small cuts all over Gourry's back, there was a single gash deep enough to show where it had glanced off of his ribs.It went down the entire side of the tall warrior's right side.Zelgadiss shook his head and cast a healing spell.With a lot of effort and concentration, the chimera managed to seal up the wound enough that it wasn't actively bleeding.He motioned Martina to take over.

Zelgadiss grimaced."I did what I could Gourry, but I'm not that good at healing magic.I think I stopped the bleeding, but Amelia is going to have to handle that one as well."

"Thanks for trying," Gourry said as he nodded to the chimera.When Martina had finished binding his wounds, he said, "Can we go now?"

Martina and Zelgadiss nodded, and the three walked off to catch up with the rest of their group.It was a long walk for the queen and the chimera as they watched their friend with worried eyes.Zelgadiss' eyes narrowed a moment, but then he forced himself to relax.After all, they were all together again, so there was nothing to fear.

He looked up at his blonde friend when Gourry stumbled.The tall swordsman merely grunted and righted himself._Well, at least they are both alive.Rolling his neck to relive the tense muscles, Zelgadiss sighed.__Why do I get the feeling that we've just jumped head first into a raging inferno?_

The trio continued on in silence as the sun began to set over the mountains, tinting the fading light of day in pastel hues.The light of a campfire and the comfort of friends was foremost on their minds as they left the battlefield; A battlefield whose fate had been changed for the better.

* * *

_END, Chapter the Sixth - Reunions, Meetings, and Complications_

Huzzah, I finally have another chapter up!!^__^ Did you all miss me?Never fear, the next chapter is coming along really well (It's amazing what will happen when ye churn out 25 pages of text in a single day!!!)Well, I'll see ye next chapter, as I can't think of anything else to add.Well, I'd like to thank my proofreader, Fritha, and for everyone who has reviewed and asked me to hurry up.Sadly, I can't hurry or the quality will deteriorate.Never fear, I have more than half of chapter seven done and I am working on it right now, along with the beginnings of chapters eight and nine.The story **will continue, never fear.**

Iffin ye could, review for me and let me know what I could do better, what I did well, etc.I can't improve without feedback. And for those of ye that are wondering when this will have any serious romantic stuff, keep those eyes peeled for next couple of chapters.I promise it's on the way.^__^

-DREZ


	8. Healing

            The fading rays of the sun cast soft shadows through the trees, making the forest seem to be on fire in the red and purple hues of dusk.  The only sounds heard in the forest were two travelers; all of the wildlife had wisely fled for safer parts of the forest during the commotion of less than an hour ago.

            After finding a clearing that would be suitable for a camp, Zangulus stood cradling the injured young sorceress while Amelia had immediately pitched a tent.  When the swordsman moved to set the wounded girl inside, the raven haired princess shook her head and motioned to put her down on a blanket outside.  Zangulus raised an eyebrow, but complied.  He gently and carefully placed Lina on the blanket, handling her as if she were made of glass.

            "Mister Zangulus, could you grab another blanket and then go and get some more firewood?"  He looked surprised, but nodded.  "And could you, umm, take a while?  I'm going to clean her up a bit and get her changed," Amelia finished with a slight blush as she rummaged through Lina's cloak and backpack.  The swordsman merely nodded and retrieved the requested blanket before waking into the woods.

            Once she was sure they were alone, Amelia removed the blood stained clothes Lina was wearing.  With a wet rag and a bucket of water, she quickly cleaned all of the wounds.  Noting most were now just scrapes, she tugged a set of pajamas onto the flame haired girl.  After getting the petite sorceress dressed, Amelia brushed out Lina's long red tresses, looked down at her and smiled faintly.

            _We did it, Miss Lina, she thought to herself.  __Love and Justice prevailed, and you and Gourry will be just fine.  The former shrine priestess sighed gently.  __I hope you found what you wanted down there Miss Lina.  She was broken from her reverie when she heard a sound her.  By this time Zangulus came back, calling out loudly his arrival.  _

            Amelia smiled up at him and asked, "We can move Lina into the tent now, Mister Zangulus."  The King nodded and gently transferred Lina from the blanket to a comfortable pallet set up in the tent.  As he was walking out of the tent, the others reached the camp.  He knelt and began preparing a fire.  Gourry immediately walked toward the tent, but Amelia shook her head no.

            "Go get cleaned up, Mister Gourry.  I don't want either you or Lina to get an infection, "she said kindly.

            Gourry asked in protest, "What about Lina?"

            The princess blushed faintly and said, "I already cleaned up Miss Lina."  The blonde reluctantly headed out of the camp towards the stream.

            Zangulus stood from where he tended the fire and said, "I'll go with him.  Martina, hand me the bandages in case we need them."  He smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek as he walked out of the camp.

            Martina sighed.  "Be careful, Zangy-darling."  She turned to Amelia, "So what are we going to do about dinner?  I'm famished."  When the princess just looked at her in slack jawed amazement, the green haired queen smiled, "Well, I _am eating for two."_

            The king of Zoana shook his head and smiled when he heard his wife.  _What an amazing couple of days._  He looked up at the warrior he was following and frowned in thought.

            _Who was that woman that Gourry was fighting?_

            Once they reached a spot far enough away to preserve modesty, both stopped.  Gourry silently began shucking his clothes, wincing when his back protested his movements.  After a moment, he was nude and he walked into the water.

            The cool water of the stream struck his skin and Gourry started from the half waking state he had been in.  With a grimace of pain, he began bathing.  Zangulus watched him from the shore.  After a few minutes of silence, the swordsman turned royalty spoke.

            "So did you find what you were looking for, Gourry?"

            Gourry nodded as he lathered his long blonde hair.  "Yeah, we found a bit of treasure, and we found me a new sword."

            Zangulus looked over at the sheathed blade.  Gesturing, he asked, "May I see it?"

            At a nod from the other swordsman, Zangulus drew the blade from its scabbard.  He looked at it in wide eyed astonishment.  For a blade that looked so fragile, it was amazingly heavy, far heavier than the Howling Sword.  After glancing at it for a moment, he sheathed the sword and nodded.

            "It's a good blade," he said as he set it down.

            Finished cleaning himself, Gourry grabbed his towel and climbed from the stream.  As he toweled himself dry he said, "Yeah it is, but it might just be more trouble than the Sword of Light.  I carried _that_ sword for years before somebody tried to take it from me."  He looked around after drying and frowned.

            "What am I going to do for clothes?  These are ruined."

            Zangulus smiled and reached into his pack.  Rummaging for a moment, he threw a baggy set of black clothing at the taller warrior.  Gourry caught them, a questioning look on his face.

            "Those are my sleeping clothes.  We couldn't find your pack, and these are the biggest pants I had."  Zangulus smiled at his former rival and said, "They might be a bit short, but it's better than wearing that sack cloth that Zel wears."

            Gourry nodded in agreement and dressed.  The pants were indeed about five inches short, but at least they worked.  With a nod, both men packed up and headed back to camp.

            As they walked, Zangulus asked, "So who was that blue haired girl that you were fighting?  She looked vaguely familiar."

            The blonde shrugged.  "I don't really know.  What I do know is that she was wearing the insignia of general of the Elmekian Armies."

            Zangulus frowned.  "That's odd for a general to leave Elmekia, especially in the company of berserkers."

            "Well, she _was a Mazoku, so I guess it's alright."_

            The king stopped in his tracks and put a hand on Gourry's shoulder.  In wide eyed amazement he asked, "You're _sure she's a Mazoku?!?!"_

            Gourry nodded, "Yeah.  When I cut her, she bled black.  Last time I saw that was when Xel and Gabby fought."  He frowned in concentration, "Or was it with Vabby, Vinni…oh whatever his name was.  The guy that tried to blow up everything."

            Zangulus shook his head at his friend's memory and both continued on in silence.  _I wonder why a Mazoku would wear the colors of Elmekia_…

            Just after the two had left, Martina was still smiling at her quip about eating for two.  She let out a slight chuckle at her joke.

            "Besides," she continued with a grin, "Lina will probably try and eat one of us if she doesn't have any food when she wakes up."

            With a sigh, Zelgadiss made to leave.  "I'll go hunting then.  Keep an eye on everything, all right?  I also didn't find Gourry's pack, so I'll go back and look for it."

            "Take care, Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia said as the chimera walked away.  A wave was her reply.  She sighed, then looked over at Martina and blushed.

            The queen just smiled.  "You two are just sooooo cute," she drawled, causing the princess to blush.

            "Misses Martina!"

            "So, you think Lina and Gourry have gotten together yet?"  Martina asked, switching gears after having her fun.

            Expecting another jab at herself, Amelia stammered out, "W…well, I, um, really don't know.  They weren't the last time they visited the castle."  She looked pointedly at the Queen of Zoana.  "That's really not our business to pry, Misses Martina.  It's not just."

            Martina laughed loudly.  "Sure, sure, Amelia."  She shot the other royal a sly look.  "But you want to know, don't you?"

            Amelia's returning blush caused Martina to grin wider.  "I knew you did.  Besides," she added after a moment's consideration, "It's not like either of them is even _looking at anyone else."_

            The heir to Saillune nodded.  "That's very true, Misses Martina.  And they are very cute together," Amelia blushed again when she realized what she said.  "Oh, what am I saying?  It's not right to gossip about my friends like this."

            Gray eyes twinkling, Martina leaned back against a log and stared at the fire.  "It's true though," she said after a silent moment.  "I knew back in the day when I met all of you that those two cared about each other.  I mean, even Sylphiel knows."

            Amelia just nodded and poked at the fire.  She looked up when Gourry and Zangulus came back into camp.  The blonde looked a hundred percent improved, even if he was wearing Zangulus's clothing.

            Martina kissed her husband when he sat next to her and said, "I don't think black is a very good look for you, Gourry."  She snickered, but stopped when he looked over at her dully.

            Gourry turned his gaze on Amelia and said, "Can I go check on Lina now?"

            The princess stood and nodded.  "I'll go sit with both of you for a little bit, ok?"  She led the swordsman into the tent.

            Walking over, Gourry sat cross-legged next to the slumbering sorceress.  He brushed her hair away from her cheek and smiled softly.  He looked back up and met the concerned gaze of the princess.

            "Thanks for taking care of her, Amelia," he said in a soft voice.

            The blonde warrior looked at the sword at his side and frowned.  "This thing has already been a lot of trouble," he muttered.

            Amelia put a hand over Gourry's and said, "What did happen, Mister Gourry?"

            Gourry squeezed her hand once before letting go and replying in a dull voice, "We got attacked by a pair of Mazoku underground.  While we were resting, these berserkers and that weird Mazoku swordswoman showed up.

            "I fought them, and her, but I think Xelloss hit us with that big blast.  She was awake for a bit before that though."  He smiled down at the red head.  "She must have used up a lot of power when we were underground, 'cause she slept through most of the second fight."

            The princess just looked at him in amazement.  "You fought off berserkers and that Mazoku without Miss Lina?"

            Gourry nodded.  "It wasn't that bad.  I was fighting that blue haired Mazoku one on one when Xelloss attacked."  His eyes clouded.  "I'm still confused by that.  Why would Xelloss attack randomly like that?  And why was he aiming at Lina, and not me?"

            "I don't know, Mister Gourry, I don't know."

            The two sat in silent vigil for a while until Amelia noted that Gourry was nearly asleep.  She shook him gently and motioned for him to lie down on the other pallet.  He started to refuse, but Amelia glared at him and he subsided.  The swordsman was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.  With a last look back at the sleeping couple, she walked out to rejoin the group.

            The sun had been steadily dying since the fight had ended.  Zelgadiss reached the small rocky outcropping just as the sun was sending rays of violet and pink across the sky.  Casting a light spell upon closing, he quickly gathered up Gourry's pack.  He heard, and felt a sudden gust of wind and knew he wasn't alone.  He straightened and walked out of the hollow.

            "What do you want, Xelloss?"

            The caped priest laughed from its place high on the rocks.  "I guess I am getting predictable, eh my friend?"

            Zelgadiss pointedly ignored him and started to walk away.  He heard the Mazoku sigh and jump down off of the rock.  He just kept walking.

            Xelloss sighed again dramatically, "You're not even going to thank me for saving Lina and Gourry's lives?"

            The chimera stopped and looked over at the priest.  "Why should I?  I'm willing to bet that you had a hand in getting them there, getting the other Mazoku there, or both.  So in effect, they were only in danger _because_ of you."  

            Xelloss smiled.  "Be that as it may, I did still contribute to their survival."

            Stopping, Zelgadiss turned back to the monster behind him.  "Why **_did_** you help us anyway?  I thought you were after the sword?"

            The Mazoku general-priest stopped smiling.  "What I am after, my dear chimera, is most definitely a secret."  Smiling again, it continued, "But enough about me.  Out of curiosity, do any of you know where you are going next?"

            Zelgadiss frowned and answered, "I'd tell you, but then we'd have a fight on our hands before, during, _and _after we got there.  So I think I'll keep that information to myself."

            "My dear Zelgadiss, don't you trust me?"

            "Not as far as I could kick you, you silly fruitcake."  He turned and walked away.

            Xelloss watched him walk away.  "My, oh my.  With friends like him, who _needs enemies?"  With a shrug, the trickster was gone._

            Lina woke with a start.  The last thing she remembered was looking at Gourry when the explosion blinded her to everything except for pain.  Then she had gotten knocked into a rock and had blacked out.  Sitting up, she realized she was in a tent, and that she was cleaner and in her pajamas.  The ones that were black dotted with yellow and pink stars.  Lina smiled faintly; Gourry had gotten these for her last year as a Cepheidmas present.  _Gourry!  She got up shakily and walked out of the tent to search for him._

            Exiting the tent, Lina was shocked to find the people outside there.  She looked around wide eyed to find Zelgadiss, Amelia, Zangulus and Martina staring back at her.  The raven-haired princess jumped up and immediately hugged her.

            "I'm glad you're feeling better, Miss Lina," she said with feeling.

            Lina blushed a bit and returned the hug.  "Where'd you guys come from?"  She asked after the two had separated.

            Amelia looked over at Zelgadiss.  "Mister Zelgadiss came to Saillune about a week ago and said that he needed help saving you and Mister Gourry.  Misses Martina and Mister Zangulus were already there on business and decided to come with us."

            The read head looked over at the chimera and asked, "So how did you find out me and Gourry were in trouble anyway?"

            Zelgadiss looked down at the ground.  "I was at the Claire Bible trying to find my cure.  Finding out what happened to you two was an accident; Afterward, I decided I couldn't let two of my only friends die."

            "Thanks for the save then; speaking of a blonde jellyfish, where **is Gourry?"**

            Martina looked up and grinned, "He was in the room with you last time we checked, Lina dear."

            Lina blanched for a moment, but then asked, "How'd we survive anyway?  Some sort of bubble appeared around me, then that blast went off.  I didn't see what happened to Gourry."

            "Well, Miss Amelia cast a new spell that Zel had given her to protect you.  As for Gourry, I don't know; Zel seems to think it was the sword."  Zangulus shrugged.  "But what we _do know is that his worst injuries came from that gal with the blue hair."_

            The petite sorceress paled a bit and frowned.  "So how bad is he?"

            Amelia steered Lina toward the tent after a pointed look at everyone else.  "Well, Miss Lina, his back was the worst; but don't worry about that.  You're not fully healed yet and neither is he.  We need to get him to a shrine as quickly as we can to finish healing him."  The princess felt Lina start.

            She bowed her head apologetically.  "I'm sorry I can't heal him better, Miss Lina."

            Patting the princess on the shoulder, Lina said, "It's all right Amelia."

            The two entered the tent.  Now that she bothered to look around, the red head saw that Gourry was only about two feet from her own pallet.  She just hadn't looked for him.  After they sat down, Lina looked over at him, and at all the cuts visible on his arms.        "Wow; you got busted up really bad this time, didn't you jellyfish?"

            After checking his bandages, Amelia stood quietly.  "I'll leave you two alone.  But don't stay up very long Miss Lina.  From what Gourry told me, you need the rest as much as he does."  She left as Lina made shooing motions.

            Once they were alone, Lina sighed down at him.  "You know what Gourry, I thought I heard you say something just before the Dragon Slave hit earlier today.  So you can't do anything silly like die on me right now, ok?  I really need to know if you said what I think you said."

            _I wonder if I really did__ hear him right, she thought as she stared down at her hands as they rested in her lap.  _But the better question is: Do I really** want** to know_?_

            _Like you **don't_ want to know._**_

            Lina's eye's widened when she realized _she_ had just thought that.  A noise and some movement out of the corner of her eye broke her from her train of thought.

            She looked over at him, and her brow scrunched with worry.  He didn't seem to be sleeping that well.  _Maybe he's having a nightmare_, she thought as she looked at him.  While watching, Lina though about their travels together; all of their adventures, misadventures, and everything in between.

            "Y'know, Gourry, there's just one thing I don't get.  Why do you always try and protect me?"

            Lina gasped when this question provoked a reaction from her comatose friend.  He thrashed around on the bed.  She reached out and grabbed his hand while he was thrashing, and Gourry seemed to calm down.  So she sat that way with him for a long while.

            _Why do ye protect her?_

            Gourry stood on a barren battlefield.  Barren, save for the bodies of his opponents.  Even as he watched, the bodies rose up to attack him again.  He would have backed up to give himself more room, but he bumped against something.

            Looking down, he saw Lina lying at his feet, broken and bloodied, but still breathing.  Hearing a shout, he glanced over and saw Zelgadiss and Amelia waving him over, through the hordes of monsters.  

            Picking Lina up with one arm, Gourry began cutting his way through his opponents.  When he couldn't block an attack that was aimed at the woman he held, he took the attack in her place.  He fled the battle, trying to reach his friends.  Then he felt blackness wrap around him and he was being dragged from Lina.  But she was safe with their friends, so it was alright.  He closed his eyes.

            _Why do ye protect her?_

             Gourry opened his eyes, and suddenly the scene changed.  Looking around, he realized he was in a ruined city.  As he watched, a glowing version of Lina appeared in the sky.  She said something he could not hear and turned away, heading into that horrible gold blackness.

            With a cry he chased after her.  But no matter how fast he moved, she was always a step away.  Just as he finally reached her, she faded away.  Gourry felt his heart, no his very soul, shatter.  He closed his eyes.

            When he opened them, both he and Lina were standing atop some broken pillars, holding each other.  He smiled and closed his eyes again.  She was alright!  She came back, that was all that mattered.

            _Why do ye protect her? _

            He opened his eyes, and saw a group of bandits closing in on a little girl.  He strode out confidently, and defeated them all.  Gourry even went so far as to remove the leader from his clothes.  When he returned his attention to the girl, she turned to face him and he saw a girl with flame red hair and crimson eyes.  His heart jumped once in his chest, though he did not know why.  He closed his eyes to compose himself.

            _Why do ye protect her?_

            He found himself on another battlefield.  Standing before him was a single being.  Clad in sea-green armor was a massive man with a face that resembled a lion, mane and all.  He rested his hands on a sword pommel, the blade just barely in the earth.

            "Who are you?"  Gourry asked as he studied the person before him.  "I kind of remember the other things I've seen, but I _know_ I haven't met you before."

            A rumbling laugh echoed from the lion-like man.  "Haven't ye though?"  He held up his sword, and Gourry recognized the crystalline blade.  "I am the original wielder of this sword."  The swordsman looked over Gourry with a critical eye.

            "So why do ye protect her?"

            Gourry shook his head.  "So you've been asking me that question!"  Gourry's eyes narrowed.  "Why have you been asking me that?  What are you after?"

            The warrior in green laughed and took a step forward.  "Gourry, ye are the best I have seen with a sword; but thy soul still bears the taint of Darkness."

            The blonde took a step back and drew his own sword.  "What are you talking about?"

            "Until ye release the shackles on thy heart, ye shall never be truly free," The Lion man explained calmly as he continued to step forward.

            Gourry finally stopped and stood his ground.  The warrior stopped and smiled, not advancing further, but also not retreating.  This confused him even more.

            "So what am I supposed to do to release 'thiehart' anyway?"  Gourry asked.

            The swordsman grimaced.  "Not 'thiehart'.  Thy heart."

            "Um, what?  How do I release a 'diehard'?"

            A growl ripped forth from Gourry's opponent.  "No!  Are ye daft or…wait."  His eyes narrowed.  "Ye are doing this on purpose, aren't ye?"

            Gourry grinned in response.

            "I thought as much."

            Returning to the matter at hand, Gourry asked, "So what do I have to do to release my heart?"

            The warrior stopped and stood at the ready.  "Just answer the question I hath posed."

            Gourry paused a moment.  "Which one?"

            Slapping his face, the Lion man said, "_Why do ye protect her?_"

            "I thought everyone knew the answer to that one," Gourry began.  "Even I figured that one out."  He caught the look thrown at him.

            "I protect her because I love her, that's why."

            The sword began to glow in the green clad warrior's hand.  It was a warm light, soothing in its gentleness.  The warrior smiled.

            "True strength comes from the heart, not the mind.  When ye love, thy power is greatest protecting the ones ye love."  He nodded to Gourry, and handed him the sword.  

            As Gourry grasped the blade, it flashed once, and the warrior before him slowly faded away.  When he was almost gone, the warrior said, "Remember this Gourry: the truth will set ye free."  Then he was gone.

            He closed his eyes again as he stood there alone on the battlefield.  Despite the way this dream had gone, the swordsman had no worries.  He knew that he no longer needed to fear what would be there when he woke.  Gourry smiled and opened his eyes.

            When Gourry opened his eyes, he could only see a murky darkness.  As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was inside a tent.  Then he noticed the weight on his left side.  Glancing over, Gourry's eyes widened when he saw why he felt such a weight.

            Hold on to his hand, kneeling there and starting to fall into him as she slept, was Lina.  The blonde laughed quietly and tried to sit up.  He inhaled sharply and winced when he felt the shooting pain from the injury to his back.  He jerked spasmodically once.

            Lina felt a tug on her hands and her eyes snapped open.  She glanced up from where she was leaning and realized that Gourry was trying to sit up.  She scowled at him and gently pushed him back down.

            "You shouldn't be moving around Gourry," the fiery sorceress said in as loud a voice as she dared.  "Amelia says you've got a real nasty wound on your back.  So you lay back and rest."

            She blushed madly when she realized that the act of pushing Gourry back down to the mattress had inadvertently left her nearly straddling his long body.  She blushed, and the looked up to meet him in the eye.  She was surprised by the intensity of what she saw there.

            Gourry had quietly consented to Lina's tender manipulations.  When she leaned over him while she was berating him, he sighed quietly to himself.  When she stopped and looked at him, the blush that rose to her cheeks actually made him smile.

            "What are you smiling about?"

            Gourry put his best befuddled look on before saying, "What are you talking about?"

            With a small screech of frustration, Lina started to get up.  Only to find herself grasped by strong arms.  She gasped when Gourry pulled her back down.  She looked into his eyes and saw his confusion gone; his blues eyes were clear as crystal and as bright as the summer sky.

            "I was just kidding, Lina."

            This time Lina _did_ smack him lightly.  "You!"  She said in a huff.  "Why do I put up with you?"

            "Because I'm your protector," Gourry answered with a grin.

            The petite sorceress relaxed in his grasp but did not avert her eyes from his.  She stared into them for a while.  _Well, I might as well ask him_, she thought to herself.  So she asked the question she had been wondering for a long time.

            "Why do you protect me anyway Gourry?  We both know I don't need it," she said seriously.  Lina was more than a little unnerved when Gourry just smiled softly.

            Gourry shook his head slightly and said, "Lina, you need a protector to keep you out of trouble more than anyone I've ever met," he said jokingly.  

            He stared into her eyes for a moment, knowing that was not the answer she was looking for.  _But should I say it?  What if_...then Gourry remembered the last thing the warrior in his dream had said.

            "_The truth will set ye free…"_

            Still looking deeply into her eyes, Gourry answered her question truthfully.  "Lina, I promised to protect you a long time ago.  At first it was just a duty, to get you to Atlas City."  Gourry stopped for a second, his eyes far away as he remembered.

            Lina listened to Gourry answer and her heart sank when he gave such a flippant remark.  Staring into his eyes, she thought she saw him argue with himself for a moment.  Then he started talking again, and she started to get really scared.  Especially when he mentioned Atlas City.

            "But somewhere along the way, it changed.  I think, for the longest time, I've had a better reason to protect you."  Gourry took a deep breath and answered.

            "I protect you because I love you, Lina Inverse."

            Lina was frozen in place, staring into his eyes.  He loved her.  Her mind shut out everything else and focused on that.  He loved **_her_**.  Not Sylphiel, not any other big busted girl they had ever run across, but her.  Lina couldn't believe it.  She looked hard into his eyes and saw that he meant it.

            She went to answer him, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a yawn.  She blushed all the way to the roots of her hair.  Gourry just laughed and ruffled her hair.  His laugh and the warm smile he was giving her, made her embarrassment fade.  He made her lack of an immediate answer all right.  She smiled softly at him and caressed his cheek.  The warm look in the blonde's eyes made her want to melt.  Lina felt another yawn bubble up and raised her other hand to her mouth to cover it.

            Instead of replying, Lina moved his left arm out of the way and hunkered down there in between his arm and his body.  Gourry pulled the blanket over both of them and she moved into his reassuring warmth.  She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

            Looking up at her blonde bodyguard, Lina's eyes softened.  "We are gonna have a reeeeealy long talk in the morning Gourry," she said with another yawn.

            "Sure thing Lina," Gourry said as he wrapped an arm around her as she drifted off to sleep.  Gourry looked down at her for a while longer.

            _Well, she didn't answer me, he thought to himself.  Then he smiled softly.  _But not for lack of trying_.  Looking at her he shook his head and closed his eyes.  __I can't wait until morning.  Soon his soft snores joined hers as the exhausted adventurers slept.  Unknown to both, the tent flap swished softly as it closed._

            Martina stepped away from the tent with a smile on her face and walked back to the group.  Zelgadiss looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

            "I thought you were going to go and check on them?"

            The green haired queen's smile softened and she snuggled up to her husband.  She sighed in contentment before looking back at Amelia and the chimera.

            She said to them, "They'll be just fine on their own.  Just fine," she said with a soft giggle.

            Zelgadiss shrugged and went back to tuning his guitar.  Once it had reached a proper tone, he strummed the strings lightly to warm up.  He started up a soft tune.

            "_When I step into the light, my arms are open wide…"_

            Everyone smiled; the beat and the lyrics were upbeat.  That was something quite unusual for Zelgadiss' musical choices.

            "_When I step into the light, my eyes searching wildly…"_

            The song continued into the night, soft and searching, happy and frivolous.  Once it was over, Amelia looked up at the chimera from her place near him.

            "Where did you learn that song, Mr. Zelgadiss?"

            The shaman smiled down and said, "I heard it in the outer world at a town I stopped in.  They were having a festival to celebrate the birth of a child.  It was catchy, so I copied the lyrics down and learned the melody."

            Zangulus smiled at him and said, "Do you do that a lot, Zel?"

            Zelgadiss nodded.  "Yes.  I've got a book in my pack that has all of the songs I've taken a liking to, as well as…"  The chimera stopped and looked down.  

            Martina spoke up, "What was that Zelgadiss?  I didn't quite catch that last bit."

            A frown was her reply.  "…Some I've penned myself."  He blushed just a bit at the last.  Amelia looked over from her place near him with stars in her eyes.

            "May we hear one of those, Mister Zelgadiss?"  Amelia asked, smiling up at the wandering shaman.

            Completely prepared to deny her request, Zelgadiss made the mistake of looking at the princess.  Catching the hopeful look in her eyes, his stomach dropped.  Even he, heartless swordsman that he claimed to be, was powerless against the hopeful look of a doe eyed girl.  Instead of saying no, he merely nodded.  He thought for a moment, and then began to play a slightly slower song.  

            "I wrote this song a while back, during that whole Darkstar mess.  It's about all of us," he said by way of explanation as he plucked out the chords.  The chimera would play a few cords and then softly tap the guitar he held, almost creating a percussive rhythm.

            "_When the night has come, and the land is dark…_And the moon is the only light we'll see_..."_

            Everyone listened as the chimera sang out the words, both hopeful and despondent.

"_No, I won't be afraid, No, I won't be afraid.  Just as long as you stand…__Stand by me…"_

            "Mister Zelgadiss," Amelia said softly as she listened to him sing.

            "_So Dragons, Demons...__Stand by me.  Oh, stand by me…"_

            Martina and Zangulus held each other, picturing the fight that they had to keep Zoana as its own country.

            "_Oh, stand...__Stand by me, Stand by me…"_

            Zelgadiss played the songs chords and rhythms for a moment, then he moved into the next verse.

            "_If the sky that we look upon…__Should tumble and fall; _Or___ the mountains should crumble to the sea…"_

            "_I won't cry, I won't cry…No, I won't shed a tear…"_

            Amelia and Martina could feel Zelgadiss winding up the verse to begin the chorus.  They looked at each other and smiled.

            "_Just as long as you stand, Stand by me…"_

            As the chimera started the refrain, he was surprised to hear two alto voices joining him in the refrain.  He smiled as he sang, the two female royals adding their sound to his.

            "_And darling, darling...__Stand by me.  Oh, stand by me…"_

            "_Oh, stand...__Stand by me, Stand by me…"_

            The song continued on for quite a while, singing both of darkness and light, hope and despair.  Finally it was done, and both Martina and Amelia eyes glistened in the light of the campfire.  Amelia began clapping while she wiped away her tears.

            "That was very good, Mister Zelgadiss."

            "I agree stony, you could make a lot of money as a traveling bard if you decide to give up this adventuring business," Martina added to Amelia's praise.  Zelgadiss blushed under so much positive attention.

            The king of Zoana saw the chimera's predicament.  Smiling, Zangulus nodded to the chimera and said, "Well done.  Well, I think its time for most of us to turn in.  I didn't do much, so I'll take first and second watch."  

            When the girls nodded he continued, "Zel, if you would take the last watch until morning so I can get a least an hour or two of sleep that would be fine.  Then we'll move everyone out."

            Plans decided, everyone went to bed; Martina shared a tent with Amelia, and Zelgadiss slept on his own.  Just before dawn, Zangulus woke the chimera and entered the tent to sleep.  Since he was up, Zelgadiss rummaged up enough food to make for breakfast for the group.

            The first thing that Lina noticed in the morning was that she had an unusually comfortable, and heated, pillow.  As her brain caught up to the rest of her waking senses, she remembered what had happened that evening.  She opened her eyes and looked around as best she could from where Gourry had her pinned.  She stretched and yawned as she sat up, Gourry's arm still firmly about her waist.  She blushed again and slowly moved his arm from around her.  

            Once free, she stood quietly and looked for her pack.  Not finding it in the tent, she grumbled and went outside.  Thankfully, the only member of her rescuers awake was Zelgadiss.  She rummaged in her bag and grimaced when the only clean clothes she had was a pair of tan pants, a sleeveless shirt, and a green vest.  Shrugging, she grabbed it and a towel.  She walked off to bathe and change.

            When she returned, she noted that no one else had apparently woken up yet.  She was contemplating what to do when Zelgadiss spoke up.

            "So how were the sleeping arrangements last night?"

            She felt her face blush beet red for a moment, and then shrugged.  "Best nights sleep I've had in a long while."

            The chimera nodded.  While tending the fire, he called over his shoulder, "So is this going to be a permanent arrangement?"

            Lina stopped and began stammering.  Hearing Zelgadiss chuckle cynically, she said in retort, "That all depends.  Did you and Amelia share a tent last night?"

            Zelgadiss finally looked over at Lina, scowling.  "No we didn't Lina.  Zangulus and I rotated one tent while Martina and Amelia shared another."  

            Lina nodded and went and sat next to the fire, a thoughtful look on her face.  Eventually she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head, slightly rocking.  She heard the chimera sigh.

            "Seriously though, Lina," Zelgadiss began, "Is this going to be a regular occurrence or not?"

            She looked over at the shaman.  She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know.  I mean, I know how he feels at least, but I'm not sure how _I feel."_

            She looked over at the chimera and scowled at the incredulous look he threw her.  His look plainly said, **Now_ who's lying to herself.  She didn't like the look at all._**

            "What's **that** look for exactly?"

            Zelgadiss stared her straight in the eye and said, "Let me get this straight Lina.  You're perfectly willing to cast the _Giga Slave, the most powerful spell ever, just to save a single man's life."  His hard glare forced her to listen as he spit out in clipped sentences, "You were willing to sacrifice the whole world for him, but you aren't __sure you're in love?"  The chimera snorted.  "And I thought Gourry was the stupid one."_

            Lina smacked the chimera while giving him one of her patented **Death **Glares**™.  As she rubbed her now hurting hand, she said, "Gourry is not an idiot; he just isn't the most informed guy on the planet."**

            The stony young man looked over at her, still frowning before he relaxed.  "I know that Lina.  But you get the point."

            Lina stood up and looked over at the chimera.  As he was about to take a sip of a steaming liquid, she said, "Yeah well, if I'm in denial, what about you and little Princess Justice, hmmmm?"

            She walked away as the chimera sputtered through a gulp of piping hot coffee.  She smiled and walked back into the tent she had shared with Gourry.  Walking in, she was surprised to see that he was awake.  She moved to him and knelt by his pallet.

            "Morning, Gourry."

            "Morning, Lina."

            The sorcery genius looked over at the blonde swordsman and sighed.  How was she going to resolve this?  Was she really in love with a jellyfish?  

            "Gourry, about last night…"

            Eyes still clear and calm as a pristine lake, he replied, "What about it?"

            She tried to pool up her courage.  "Did you mean it?  When you said you l…loved me?"

            Gourry smiled and answered, "I meant every word Lina.  I might not know a lot of things, but as sure as I'm a swordsman, I meant what I said last night."  He looked her in the eyes.  "I love you, Lina."

            Lina felt a thrill run up her spine when he said it.  Well, she was stuck now.  There was no denying a statement like that, especially from Gourry.  But did she feel the same?  Searching within, her mind conjured up, in the blink of an eye, every thing that they had been through.  Gourry had put up with her abuse, her neediness, her anger, her insecurities, everything.  Time and again as they adventured, Gourry was always there.  He was there when she needed him, as a friend, as a partner, as a voice of reason.  And he never asked anything from her, other than to continue traveling with her.

            There was also the incident with Phibrizzo.  It was as if her entire world had ceased to be.  When she saw his crystal starting to break, she began casting the Giga Slave.  It didn't matter if the world was gone, or even if she could control the spell.  All that mattered was that if she could not have Gourry with her then nothing else would be worth it.  And hadn't he come after her, when the Lord of Nightmares had claimed her?  

            While Gourry had been missing, there were also Amelia, Martina, and even _Sylphiel's admonitions to be honest about her feelings.  Looking over at Gourry again, her eyes softened.  __If I am this shook up about it, I really must _be in love.  I already know he loves me.  What am I afraid of?  _Maybe she should just say it and get it over with._

            Lina opened her mouth to speak, but nothing but gibberish came out.  "I…I...I mean, I…oh Dammit this isn't coming out right."

            Gourry just laughed and put a finger on her mouth, saying "You don't have to say anything Lina.  I'll still be here when you're ready, or," and he paused and closed his eyes, "Even if you're not."

            "But I don't want things to change!"

            The blonde swordsman's eyes snapped open and he looked at her strangely.  "What's going to change Lina?"

            She stammered out, "Well, _everything_!  I mean, we'll have to settle down, stop adventuring, get married, have children, and stuff like that.  I don't think I'm ready for that Gourry."

            "Umm, why would we have to do all of that Lina?"  He asked confusion evident in his voice.

            It was Lina's turn to look at him strangely.  "That's what being together means Gourry."  She saw he was still confused.  "Doesn't it?"  Her voice quavered.

            Gourry scratched the back of his head with one hand in embarrassment.  "I just don't understand why we'd have to do all that stuff Lina."  He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he continued, "The main reason I told you was because I just want to be close to you Lina.  If I want to give you a hug, or hold you when you're feeling down or anything like that, I don't want to get hit for it."

            Lina looked down guiltily and said, "I hit you a lot, don't I?"

            Gourry used a hand to pick up her chin so she was meeting her eyes.  "I don't mind Lina, really I don't.  I know you've got a temper, but that's part of who you are."

            The red-headed sorcery genius grabbed his hand and held it captive in her hands.  "But what about that other stuff?"

            "What other stuff?"  He blinked, and then smiled.  "Oh.  Well, if that's what you want to do, fine."  He blushed a bit in embarrassment and added, "I mean, other than maybe one day getting married, I don't really care much about the rest of it."

            "So let me get this straight, Gourry Gabriev," Lina began slowly.  "The only thing that is going to change is that I let you be close to me, and maybe one day getting married.  That's it?"  Gourry nodded with a soft smile on his face and in his eyes.

            Lina leaned forward so that she was only inches from Gourry's face and said, "In that case, I l…l...I lo…l…dammitall," the sorceress cursed as she found she couldn't finish her declaration.  Instead, she leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed him.

            When their lips met, it was like an electric jolt went through Lina's body.  It didn't hurt, quite the opposite in fact.  It did leave her feeling tingly all over.  She felt Gourry's arms come around her and hold her and she smiled.  

            Ending the kiss a little breathless, she said softly, "Ditto, Gourry."

            "What?"

            Lina laughed and batted his arm.  "It means 'the same' or 'equally', Jellyfish."

            Sobering, she looked at him and said, "That's ok, right?"

            Gourry just grinned and caressed her face.  He said softly, "Sure thing, Lina.  Like I said, whenever you're ready, I'll still be here."

            "Oh.  Okay then."

            Lina smiled then, an open and unguarded smile that Gourry had not seen since returning from the Sea of Chaos.  As she leaned in for another kiss she thought, _I could get used to this_!  

            While they were kissing, Lina's hands got adventurous and started exploring the previously untouchable realm of Gourry's body.  Not that she had wanted to.  Ever.  _Especially_ at night.  When the distance between her tent and his seemed like a chasm that she could never cross.  Anyway, as she was exploring, she ran her hand down Gourry's side and grazed a part of his bandage.  He broke off their kiss with a hiss of pain.

            Shocked, Lina looked up at him and said, "How bad are you hurt Gourry?"

            "Not too bad," he replied.

            Rolling her eyes and muttering, "Men," Lina lifted off the blanket and gasped.  There was blood everywhere on the right side of his bandages.  She rolled him slightly on the pallet, and narrowed her eyes when she noticed that the entire bandage was sopping.  She returned him to a prone position as softly as she could, careful not to upset his injuries any more.  

            She looked up at him sternly and said, "I'm going and getting everyone, and we're getting you to a healer."  

            Standing, Lina walked over to the exit of the tent and paused.  Turning back to look at her partner, she smiled and added with a wink, "Can't have you dying on me when things are just getting good."  Moving the flap aside, she went to gather the others.

            Outside the tent, the casual air she had been affecting for Gourry slipped a bit.  Looking around, she found Martina and Zelgadiss preparing breakfast.  She stomped over to them.  Both looked up when she walked over.

            "Ok everybody, let's get a move on, we have a lot of ground to cover before we reach a town, so let's get walking."

            Zelgadiss looked up at her and shook his head.  "We aren't walking anywhere Lina."

            "What??!?"

            "What he means, Miss Lina," Amelia said as she exited her tent, "Is that we don't need to walk to a new town."

            Lina crossed her arms and said in a huff, "Well, how are we going to get there?  We're not Mazoku or Dragons Amelia; we can't just whisk ourselves there."

            Looking out over the rim of his coffee cup, Zelgadiss said, "Yes we can Lina."

            The sorcery genius's eyes widened as she turned from the princess to the chimera.  "And how, pray tell, do we do that?"

            Zelgadiss calmly replied, "We use some of the magic that I found in the Outer World."  He looked around coolly and grabbed a pan.  "Breakfast?"

            Smacking herself in the forehead, Lina said, "That's right, you told me that in your last letter."  Her eyes got really wide, and she looked over at the chimera with an innocent expression.  "Can I see it, pleeease?"  

            "Can't help you there, Lina."

            She stomped her foot and yelled, "And why not?"

            Zelgadiss handed the pan he was holding over to Amelia and he sipped from his coffee, "Because I gave it to Amelia."

            Lina rounded on the princess.  "So where is it, Amelia?"

            Swallowing her food, she replied, "It's in my pack.  But I don't…Hey!  Miss Lina!!"  She shouted as the red head scampered into her tent.  Amelia jumped up and ran after her.

            Charging into the tent, Amelia found Lina crouched over her pack, holding the book.

            "M…Miss Lina!"  She cried and moved around to snatch the book from her friend.  She froze when she saw that Lina was not reading the spellbook, but a slip of paper.

            _Oh no, I forgot I was using the letter to Mister Zelgadiss to mark my page!  She thought as a hollow feeling settled in her stomach.  Snapping out of her momentary paralysis, she lunged forward and snagged the letter._

            "Hey!"

            "That's not yours, Miss Lina," Amelia said as she clutched the letter to her.  She looked up fearfully, expecting either laughter or criticism.  

            Instead, the princess's eyes widened when she saw Lina sitting on the ground smiling at her softly.  Amelia started; of all the reactions she was expecting, that was not one of them!

            "I guess Gourry and I really _haven't_ been that honest about how we feel, have we Amelia?"  Lina said softly as she looked down at the book in her hands.  "It's just been so, I don't know.  I guess easy would be the word I am looking for.  Yeah, it's been easier to just not say anything."

            "Miss Lina," Amelia said softly as she knelt next to her friend.  

            Lina lifted her head and looked Amelia in the eyes.  "I think it's simpler for you, Amelia.  If Zel never finds his cure, you've always got your family to fall back on.  But Gourry, he's all I've got."  

            The princess shook her head.  "But you have family in Zephilia, don't you?"

            Lina shrugged noncommittally.  "Well, I've got my parents, but then I also would have to deal with **_her_."  An edge of fear entered her voice.  "I don't think I could deal with that."**

            "Didn't you go home a while back?"

            The petite sorceress shook her head.  "No, I came up with something more interesting on the way there.  Even with Gourry with me, I still don't want to face my Sis.

            "Funny, but Gourry's been with me for four years now."  She sniffed once, then continued, "I mean, he's the only person whose ever stuck with me for so long a time."

            Amelia looked apologetic as she said, "I wish I could travel more with you, Miss Lina.  You, and Mister Gourry, and Mister Zelgadiss."

            "I know Amelia," Lina said.  "But none of that really matters now anyway."

            "You mean," Amelia started.

            Lina nodded, "Yeah.  Gourry told me last night."  She found herself caught in a bone-crushing hug.

            "I'm so happy for you, Miss Lina!"  Amelia said enthusiastically.  

            Lina gasped out, "A…Ame…lia.  Can't…breathe."

            Blushing, the princess let her friend go.  "That's great Miss Lina."

            Her own face quite red, Lina grinned and stammered, "Well, what did you expect?  I am the beautiful sorcery genius after all.  No one can resist my charms!"

            Both girls laughed softly.  Lina looked down at the book and skimmed through it.  She shut it with a snort of disgust and tossed it down.

            Amelia grabbed up the book and held it to her.  "Miss Lina!  This is a very valuable book; you can't just throw it around!"  She proceeded to pack the rest of her things.  

            "Well, it doesn't help me at all," Lina said in a fit of pique.  "I can't cast any of the spells in there at all!"  She crossed her arms.  "I hate finding books like that."

            Finished packing both exited the tent to find everything broken down and ready.  Gourry was leaning on Zelgadiss in the middle of the clearing.  Lina's eyes widened in worry when she saw how pale Gourry was.  She helped Amelia break down the last tent, then went and stood next to the blonde.

            Gourry smiled weakly at her.  She smiled back and squeezed his hand as Amelia drew a circle onto the ground.  Finished, the princess stepped into the circle and began her incantation.  Sparks of blue appeared and Lina could feel the magical energy in the air.  Just as Amelia finished the spell, she thought she heard Zelgadiss mumble out a Raywing.

            With a lurch, everyone was flung into the air.  Lina looked around in awe as they began to move.  In a few moments, she saw the blacksmiths house that had started all of this.  She cried out when the spell bubble dipped harshly and zoomed toward the ground.

            Stopping inches from the earth, the spell paused for a second before dissipating with an audible pop.  Unprepared, Lina, Martina, and Zangulus all stumbled and fell.  Amelia almost joined them, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

            Zelgadiss and Gourry were fine as they floated off of the ground in a bubble of wind.  The chimera let go of Amelia when she was stable and looked at the rest of the group.

            "I'll meet all of you in town; I am going over there right now with Gourry to get him to the shrine," he said as everyone recovered.  With a nod from Lina, he flew off.

            Dusting herself off, Lina stood and stretched.  "Wow.  _That was a lot of fun!"_

            "For you maybe, but not for me," Martina grumbled as she stood.  "Dropping me in the dirt like that; how undignified!"

            Lina grinned wickedly.  "But you look absolutely perfect there!"

            Martina stalked up to the sorceress until she was nose to nose with her.  Both glared at each other as Amelia and Zangulus looked on worriedly.

            "Ungrateful commoner!"

            "Over-inflated Bimbo!"

            Martina crossed her arms and yelled, "At least I _have_ a front!"

            The petite sorceress's eyes narrowed and her hands shook, "At least the gods I worship are real, Princess."

            "That's Queen now, you unrefined midget.  And Lord Zoamel Gustav _is_ real," she replied in a huff.

            "Stuck up Floozy!"

            "Egomaniacal shrimp!"

            Just when Amelia was sure that she would have to try and separate Martina and Lina, something amazing happened.  A small brown blur ran past the startled princess at breakneck speed.

            Amelia, Zangulus, and Martina stared in open-mouthed shock when little Kyra, the smith's granddaughter, tackled Lina to the ground, hugging the red head and giggling.  Lina let out an exclamation when she was tackled, but hugged the girl back when she realized who it was.

            "You're all right Miss!"  The child said as she hugged Lina.  "I was so worried about you and the big guy you were with."  Kyra looked around from where she sat in Lina's embrace.

            "Where is Mister anyway?"

            Pain flashed across Lina's face for a moment.  It was fleeting, but the young girl saw it and frowned.  She asked, "You didn't make Mister go away 'cause you were mean, did you?"

            Lina shook her head vigorously, her face the same color as her hair.  "Nonono," she said hastily, "He got hurt so one of our other friends took him to get fixed up."

            "Oh," Kyra said as her smile returned.  "Okay then."  She climbed off of the sorceress so both could stand.  Grabbing Lina by the hand, she dragged her towards the house.

            Lina shrugged to her friends and let herself get dragged along.  "Kyra, why did you ask about Gourry?"

            Kyra looked down as they walked and answered, "'Cause he's so nice.  Mister has really kind eyes, especially when he looks at you."

            The red head stopped and turned Kyra to face her.  She knelt down so she was just inches from the girl and said softly, "Let me tell you something, Kyra.  Can you keep a secret?"

            She nodded her head up and down with wide eyes.  "I sure will, Miss!"

            "Pinky swear?"

            Kyra nodded again, a solemn look on her face as she held up a Pinky.  Lina wrapper her own digit around the little girls and shook hands once.  She smiled.

            "Alright then," Lina began, "You see Kyra, Gourry loves me, the same way your daddy loves your mommy."  She winked at the brown haired youth and said, "And I feel the same way about him.  So don't worry, I'm not going to make him go anywhere."

            In reply Kyra wrapped her arms around Lina's neck in a strong hug.  When she let go, she was smiling at the petite sorceress.  Lina returned the smile.

            "So Mister is in town?"  She asked of her friend.  The flame haired woman nodded.  

            Kyra turned Lina away from the house and gave her a slight push.  "Then you'd better go to town.  Mister is gonna need you."  She paused and asked quietly, "Will both of you come by after Mister gets better?"

            Lina grinned in embarrassment and hugged the girl while replying, "Sure we will Kyra.  We'll stop and see you; I'll even make sure you get to see the treasure we found."

            Full of good cheer, the little brown haired girl walked over to the front door of the smith's house and waived as Lina and her friends walked off.  Lina waived once then joined her friends on the road to Blasnos.

            "Miss Lina, are we really going to come back out here?"  Amelia asked as they walked away.

            With a grin, Lina replied, "Yep.  I have a few questions for Gerald."  Her grin changed to a soft smile and she said, "And I kinda want to see Kyra again too.  She's a cute kid."

            Amelia nodded, "Yes she is Miss Lina."  The rest of the trip to Blasnos was spent in an amiable silence.

            The people of Blasnos were surprised to find a gray and blue streak fly into the center of town.  When it stopped, they were doubly surprised to see two people floating in the air.

            The shorter of the two, looked around from within the hood of his gray cloak.  After apparently not finding what he was looking for, Zelgadiss settled onto the ground while continuing to support the injured Gourry.  The chimera immediately walked up to one of the townspeople in the square.  The young man cowered back from the two strangers.

            "Where is your shrine priest?"  Zelgadiss asked of the townsperson.

            The young man appeared reluctant to answer, so he said with a low growl, "I need to find the priest now, before my friend here dies!"

            Eyes widening, the townsman replied, "I think Father Reginald is over at the mayor's."  He would have said more, but an old woman walked up.

            She stared at Gourry for a moment then turned to the young man beside her.  "Timothy, go and get the father.  Take him to the inn."  She turned to Zelgadiss.

            "Please, come this way traveler," she said with a kindly smile.  "We'll get your friend into a bed at the inn and the priest will tend to him."

            Zelgadiss nodded gratefully.  "Thank you," he said softly as he helped Gourry to the building the old woman indicated.

            A short while later, Zelgadiss watched as a middle aged man in the robes of the Earth Lord tended to the blonde swordsman.  The healing nimbus faded and the priest leaned back with a heavy sigh.

            "Your friend will be fine, young man," Father Reginald said to the shaman.  "He has lost quite a bit of blood, and there was the beginning of an infection in his humors, but I expect him to recover fully in a few days."

            Zelgadiss helped the priest up with a nod of his head.  "Thank you for helping Gourry."

            The father smiled, "You are a good friend to make such haste getting him here."

            Before the chimera could reply, there was a knock at the door.  A young woman stuck her head in and said, "there is a small group of people here looking for the injured young man.  Should I let them up?"  She looked worried as she added, "There is a short red haired girl that is yelling loudly that she be allowed up."

            "Yes, let them up," Zelgadiss answered with a sigh.  "I suggest you don't get in her way miss; I also recommend you have the cook prepare about five, no make that seven helpings of everything on the menu."  The lady's eyes widened, but she nodded and hurried to comply.  A moment later there was the sound of heavy footsteps in the hallway.

            "Gourry!!"

            Zelgadiss and the Father Reginald watched as Lina ran into the room, throwing the door open.  She glanced once at both of them before hurrying to the bed that the blonde warrior lay in.  The petite sorceress looked him over once before she brushed his hair away from his face.  

            With a touch from the chimera, both watchers left the room quietly.  Once outside, Zelgadiss shut the door and turned to the priest.

            After watching the entire exchange, Father Reginald asked, "I take it this Lina cares quite a bit for this young man?"

            "Enough to sacrifice the whole world for him," he replied with a glance at the door.

            The priest looked at him strangely for a moment before nodding.  "If she would sacrifice her world, her very being, for this man, then she must feel strongly indeed."

            Shaking his head, the shaman replied, "No Father.  She would literally sacrifice the entire world for that man."  He ignored the incredulous look on the holy man's face and walked downstairs.  He heard the priest following along.

            Entering the common room, Zelgadiss saw the rest of his traveling companions resting near the fire.  Amelia jumped up and walked towards him.

            "Is Mister Gourry alright, Mister Zelgadiss?"  She asked, worry in her voice.

            The chimera nodded.  "He'll be fine Amelia.  Father Reginald says he will need to rest for a few days, but he'll be good as new soon."

            …_If Lina doesn't do anything to put him on his deathbed, he thought with a snort of amusement._

            "Well, I for one could use some food," Martina said archly after Zelgadiss had answered the princess.  "Innkeeper, bring me your menu."

            "Ma'am, your food will be ready shortly," the apron wearing innkeeper said with a slight bow.  "If you will be patient, I shall have it brought out to you shortly."

            The queen of Zoana grinned and looked at her companions.  "Now that's what I call service.  It's befitting royalty such as myself," she finished with an arrogant sniff as she clasped hands with her husband.  Amelia and Zelgadiss face-faulted and landed on the floor.

            Upstairs, Lina finished brushing Gourry's long hair away from his face.  When he smiled up at her, she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.  She pulled up and looked around, remembering belatedly that there had been other people present.  She sighed with relief when she noted they were alone.  She turned back to Gourry.

            "How are you feeling?"  She asked him as she looked down into his soft eyes.

            "Really tired, and my head is swimming a little bit," He replied.  "But other than that, I'm fine.  The priest told Zelgadiss I'll be completely fine in a few days."

            Blinking her eyes, Lina said, "Oh.  Good.  So, what were we doing before I found out how hurt you were?"

            Gourry's eyes clouded over.  "What we were doing?"  Lina looked at him crossly.  He covered one of her hands with his and said, "I'm kidding, Lina."

            "You'd better be," was her answer.

            The tall swordsman smiled and looked up at her.  Well, I think we were…" 

            As he was replying, his stomach let out an impressive growl.  One that was shortly answered by Lina's smaller stomach, although the volume was just as great.  Looking down at their stomachs, then back at each other, Lina and Gourry burst into laughter.  They laughed for a good long while.  After regaining some semblance of control, they just sat and looked at each other in a comfortable silence.

            Finally, Lina broke the companionable silence.  "Shall we go and get something to eat?"

            Gourry's eyes lit up.  "Yeah.  Let's do that, Lina."  He started to get up, but stopped.

            "Umm, Lina?"

            "Yes?"

            Gourry blushed and said, "Umm, could you grab me my pack so I can get a pair of pants?"  

            Lina's face turned beat red, but she nodded and grabbed his pack.  Without a word, she handed it to him and turned away.  Gourry nodded to her as she looked away from him, and then quickly threw on a white shirt with blue trim, some loose blue pants, and a pair of comfortable boots.

            "Alright, I'm ready."

            Under control of herself once more, Lina turned back to her companion.  She walked up and wordlessly gave him a hug.  She smiled when he wrapped his strong arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

            "I'm glad you're okay, Gourry," she said softly as she hugged him.  She let go and looked up at him with a smile.

            An answering smile on his own face, Gourry replied, "Thanks Lina."  As he walked with her to the door he paused and looked over at her.  

            "I love you, Lina," he said in a warm voice.

            Lina felt her body thrill at the words again and she looked over at him.  "Ditto, Gourry," she replied before grabbing his hand.  

            "Let's go eat," she said.  They walked downstairs in a companionable silence. __

            Dinner found everyone gathered around a large table while three of the six gorged on an unbelievable amount of food.  About halfway through the feast, Lina turned and looked at Martina.

            "Why are you eating so much Martina?  I thought you were all prim and proper?"

            Martina spit out around a large bite of Pasta, "Novathie tolth vou?"

            "What?"

            The Queen swallowed the food in her mouth and started again, "Nobody told you?"

            Lina shook her head and asked around a bite of chicken, "Told me what?"

            Martina grinned and puffed out her chest.  "I'm having a baby."

            "_WHAAAT!?!?!?!?!"_

            After Gourry picked Lina up off of the floor he said, "Congratulations!"

            Lina merely sputtered, "Y…y…you're…_breeding_?!?"

            Amelia shot Lina a disapproving glare when she saw Martina wilt.  "Miss Lina, that wasn't very nice at all!  Justice demands that you apologize and be happy for Mrs. Martina!!"

            Zelgadiss said tiredly, "Amelia, you're pointing again."

            "Oops, sorry."

            Lina looked over at Martina and forced out, "I'm happy for you Martina.  Really I am."

            Martina's recovery was immediate.  "Well of course you would be Lina.  After all, it's only right that Zoamel Gustav blessed our marriage in such a way.  You'll be lucky to ever have kids Lina!"

            The petite sorceress flinched as if visibly struck.  Magic started too pool in her hands.  She just started to raise a hand when she said, "Why you…!"  

            Zelgadiss, Amelia, and Zangulus watched in shock as Gourry, without even really looking up, flicked a meatball over at Lina.  The projectile landed in her mouth and stopped whatever she had been about to say. 

            Before she could get started on her tirade, or fling a spell, she found a meatball tossed into her mouth.  Blinking in surprise, she reflexively started chewing.  As she did, Lina let the magic dissipate as she calmed down.  After all, throwing a fireball at a pregnant woman, even Martina, was totally wrong.  Swallowing, she looked around and saw Gourry flash the sorceress a grin before returning to his meal.

            Lina's eyes narrowed.  "Gourry, what do you think you're doing?"

            He looked up and said, "Well, you looked like you were hungry, and you'd been trying to steal my food all evening.  So I gave you one."  He blinked in surprise and smiled.  "Want another one?"

            "Grrr…you…Jellyfish!"  She screeched in indignation.  "**_Flare Arrow_!!"**

            Everyone's eyes widened, including Lina's.  _Oh no, I just threw a spell near Martina!  What if it hurts the baby?!  She closed her eyes, waiting for the explosion._

            She opened her eyes and blinked when it didn't happen.  Instead there was a soft glow coming from Gourry's new sword where it rested on the table.  Everyone turned to look at the swordsman.  He was flinching along with the rest of them.

            He finally looked up and blinked.  "Um, where'd the 'boom' go?"

            Lina bopped him in the head, sending it careening into the table.

            "_There's the boom," he said as he fished a piece of chicken from his hair._

             "Your sword absorbed it, Jellyfish!"  She yelled, not hearing him.  She rubbed the side of her face in embarrassment, "Although, I'm glad that happened."

            She turned in embarrassment to the leaders of Zoana.  "I really didn't want to throw that Martina; I must still be on edge."

            Martina looked at her and said, "I can't believe you would go and ruin good food like that."  

            Everyone crashed to the floor except Martina and Gourry.  All of the tension relieved, the slayers went back to their meal.  During the gustatory combat, Lina flashed her swordsman an apologetic look, to which he smiled and tossed her another meatball as way of acceptance.  The sorceress smiled and ate with relish.

            Zelgadiss coughed to get everyone's attention.  "Well, if we are done with that, then what are we going to do next?

            Lina spoke up, "Well, those people after us are from Elmekia.  Gourry's from Elmekia, so he can show us around.  And since Xelloss is working with them, we'll find _him_ there as well."

            The chimera nodded, "It sounds pretty good.  How about we all get some sleep, we'll be in this town a few more days and we could all use a good nights rest."

            Everyone nodded except Zangulus.  He looked perturbed, but said nothing, merely leaving with his wife to retire for the evening.  Gourry caught it and the two shared a look before heading to their respective rooms.

            Gourry opened the door and was surprised to see Lina in there, digging out her clothes for bed.  She looked up and smiled, with a slight rosy tinge to her face.

            "Well, since I had such a good nights rest last night, and we've decided to give this a shot, I figured we might as well get used to sleeping in the same bed," she said in a rush, the words nearly tumbling on themselves.  Lina blushed darker but continued, "Plus it will save down on traveling costs."  She laughed nervously.

            Gourry just smiled and turned away so she could change.  "Sure thing Lina."

            He waited patiently until the fiery sorceress got changed then climbed into bed with her.  Gourry sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around her. _ Wow.  This is like a dream, only better_!  He looked down as she looked up and they both smiled.

            "Good night, Lina," he said as he pulled the blanket up over both of them.

            "'Night, Gourry," came her muffled reply as she snuggled into him.  A yawn escaped her as she closed her eyes.

            The blonde swordsman stayed awake for a while longer, watching the red headed girl that lay with him.  _It looks like Miranda was right, he though with a grin.  _Lina really _**is**__ everything I've wanted.  He glanced out the windows at the stars, finally closing his eyes.  _I wonder if she'd be proud of me_…_

            Far away, on nearly the other side of the mainland, a well endowed waitress looked up from counting her tips for the evening.  She watched the stars for a moment.  She smiled when she felt a presence next to her.

            "Things be happening now," a brown skinned woman said to the waitress.

            "Yep, looks that way," she said nodding, her dark hair swaying in the night.

            The older woman continued, "You and me, we knows what it be."  It was not a question, but an accusation.  "We gonna do nothin'?"

            "Pretty much," the waitress replied with a laugh.  "I think everything will work out for the best.  Besides this is what _she wants."_

            Frowning, the dark skinned woman grumbled, "But I can't see what's gonna happen, how it turn out.  Is my boy gonna be fine?"

            Standing up and putting her tips away, the buxom girl answered, "I can't answer you on that one.  I'm just a proxy."  She paused and looked at the older woman for a moment before sighing.  "Well, they're both strong enough.  Then again, so are their friends.  I wouldn't let her go through with this if I didn't think she'd be fine."

            "So we gots to trust in 'em to be making the right d'csions, eh?"

            "Yep.  Well, thanks for letting me work in your town for the evening," the waitress said with a sigh, "Are you going to be alright with what's to come?"  She said, sadness coloring her voice.

            The dark skinned woman cackled and waved away the younger girl.  "Old Miranda, she be takin' care of herself a long time.  You no worry 'bout old Miranda.  Best to be worried 'bout that kin of yourns, missy, specially if she let my doll-baby be harmed."

            A clap of wind heralded the approach of a young dragon.  As it landed, the waitress bowed.  "It was good to meet you, Miranda.  I'm sure my sister and your 'doll-baby' will be just fine."  

            She climbed up on the dragon.  "When she comes through, make sure you tell Lina I said hello."  With that, she took off for parts unknown.

            Shaking her head, Miranda shuffled wearily back to her small home.  She felt old, the weight of the years so carelessly disregarded for so long finally settling on her as she looked up to the stars and found, for the first time, that they had no reassurance for her.  _Well, at least I get to see my boy after all these years.  I hope he's happy_.  She'd kept track of his doings over the years, since being a powerful medium had to have some perks.  Always, she had been able to see all the possible outcomes and which was the most likely.  Always, she had known he would come out okay.  

            Now, though, the outcomes were shrouded, and she could no more see what was to happen than could any of the people who came to her, clutching coins and dreading what she might say.  After a few minutes of staring at the uncooperative stars, she heaved a great sigh, her bulk rearranging itself with the force of it, then straightened her back and marched inside her door, closing it behind her with a distinct bang.  _Well, so's I don't know how it going to end.  That boy, long as he got that girl with him, he can take the stars out the sky and rearrange them to do what he wants.  Just gotta look at it like it my one chance in life to be surprised._

* * *

_End, Chapter the Seventh – Healing_

            Well, I hope ye all enjoyed the seventh chapter of my story.  Many thanks go out to my proof reader Frith.  Thanks a bunch ^_^  I'd also like to thank Mynuet for proofing as well; she was a great help.  And thanks so much for letting me use one of your characters in my story.

            Well, for those of you that _hadn't_ guessed, I am a firm believer in the Trad couples (L/G, Z/A).  I hope I handled it well.  And I really do think that Lina would have a hard time with the "L" word, given what little we know of her family life.  I hope they are not horribly OOC.

            So, I actually have a plot.  Scary, isn't it?  For those of ye that have been concerned about too much seriousness in this work, stay tuned to the next installments.  Though they be a little WAFFY in parts, hopefully they will also be funny.  Then, back to the serious as I try and wrap this up _before_ the end of the year (Yeah right).  Until later.

-DREZ


End file.
